Sometimes is better forget
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Sasuke la observó. Estaba ahí, hermosa y radiante. Cerró los ojos por un momento para grabar la imagen. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió, ella estaba perdiendo su brillo, bajó la mirada y se vio atravesándola con su katana. Y lo último que escuchó fue, —Sasuke-kun. Sasusaku. DESCONTINUADA.
1. Sin esperanza

**Hola!!! ACLARACIÓN: AUTORA ORIGINAL: NORIKO KYODA, NO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA YO SOLO LA PUBLICO EN ESTA HISTORIA...les llegue con otra historia tan genial como la otra...la de contrato=¿amor?... Denle una oportunidad...y no se arrpentirán :P...La autora sigue estando inspirada y esta historia me parecio tan buena como la otra...es un sasusaku...les encantara...ahora...los dejo leer...**

_**Y SI TENGO PERMISO DE LA AUTORA :P**_

* * *

_**Scene 1: Sin esperanza**_

_Los rayos del sol se colaban entre el follaje de los árboles del bosque iluminando el lento e indiferente andar de Sasuke, su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, parecía como si conociera de memoria el camino que recorría en ese instante. Al entrar a un claro rodeado por árboles de cerezo recién florecidos se percató de su presencia, ahí estaba ella dándole la espalda, los mechones rosados de su cabello se movían al ritmo del viento al igual que los pétalos de las flores a su alrededor, la contempló en silencio. Entonces se giró hacia él, de nuevo pudo ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo, el sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas enmarcando esa tierna sonrisa dedicada a él mientras se acercaba a la chica. _

_Cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella, Sakura levantó su rostro para seguir mirándolo, él pudo ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos de color y belleza igual a la del jade, cerró los suyos por una milésima de segundo en un intento por grabar la imagen del dulce rostro de Sakura en su memoria, cuando volvió a abrirlos Sakura seguía parada frente a él, sin embargo, su mirada lucía totalmente distinta, el brillo que había en sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo lentamente mientras seguían fijos en él, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su boca y corrió desde su labio inferior hasta su barbilla. Sasuke bajó la mirada un poco más y entonces vio su mano derecha sosteniendo la katana que atravesaba el abdomen de Sakura, volvió a centrar su mirada en el rostro de la chica, poco a poco iba perdiendo su color al tiempo en que sus ojos se iban cerrando y entonces pudo escuchar un último susurro: "Sasuke-kun"._

Abrió los ojos intempestivamente sentándose de golpe en la cama, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Comenzó a mirar detalladamente donde se encontraba, era su habitación en una de las fortalezas que pertenecieron a Orochimaru, no había nadie en el lugar, respiró profundo y pudo sentir una aguda punzada en su interior, miró su cuerpo y se percató del vendaje que traía puesto a la altura del abdomen

_ Así que después de casi dos semanas por fin despertaste... -dijo Suigetsu que se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta- ... ¡Vaya que fue un gran golpe, Sasuke!... por poco te perdemos, es un milagro que ese chico no te matara, aunque ese era su objetivo... lástima que aquella chica no haya corrido con la misma suerte que tú... -el pelinegro lo miró extrañado- ... en fin... -dijo en un suspiro- ... te dejaré para que descanses... no te preocupes, no le diré a Karin que has despertado así que puedes quedarte tranquilo y dormir... -en ese momento salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Sasuke estaba realmente confundido, cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algo en sus pensamientos y así lo hizo, cientos de imágenes de lo que parecía haber sido una batalla pasaron vertiginosamente por su cabeza, luego vio una escena en la que Naruto estaba en el piso con el cuerpo inerte de Sakura entre sus brazos, entonces se puso de pie dejando delicadamente a la chica en el piso y comenzó a caminar hacia él mirándolo con los ojos del demonio. _"¡¡La mataste!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¡TU LA MATASTE, SASUKE!!"_ gritaba una y otra vez el chico mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que lo atacaba con toda su furia. Lo último que recordó fue a él mismo recibiendo el Rasengan de Naruto sin siquiera hacer un intento por defenderse luego, todo se volvió oscuridad.

_ _[Así que eso pasó... yo... la maté...]_ -pensó mientras una segunda punzada aún más dolorosa que la anterior invadía su cuerpo. Al fin lo había hecho, al fin había matado a una de las personas para las que él había sido importante, había asesinado a la persona que una vez confesó sentir amor por él, no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de cruzar esa delgada línea, de llegar a tal extremo, una voz comenzó a resonar como un eco dentro de su cabeza "_Detente!... no lo hagas Sasuke! por favor!_" -era la voz de ella suplicándole... ¿acaso su alma estaba tan podrida como para ya no sentir cariño ni piedad hacia los demás?... definitivamente se había convertido en el ser más despreciable que hubiera pisado la tierra, sólo vivía para causar dolor y desgracia en las personas que alguna vez consideró importantes para él... el simple hecho de su existencia era como una maldición... su destino definitivamente era estar siempre solo...

Lejos de ahí, en la aldea de Konoha, Tsunade entró a la habitación de cuidados intensivos del hospital, en la cama yacía Sakura y Naruto estaba sentado a su lado completamente dormido. La rubia se acercó a él, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y comenzó a moverlo ligeramente a la vez que le hablaba

_ Naruto... Naruto despierta... Naruto... -finalmente el rubio abrió los ojos con pesar

_ ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? -dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos. La mujer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar al ojiazul hablarle de esa manera, definitivamente debía estar muy afectado como para que se olvidara de las otras maneras en las que se dirigía a ella

_ Otra vez te quedaste aquí dormido cuando te ordené explícitamente que te fueras a tu casa a descansar... -respondió seriamente- ... si sigues así pronto tendrás que dormir aquí en el hospital pero por agotamiento físico

_ Lo...lo lamento... no pude evitarlo... tengo miedo de que si no estoy Sakura-chan se vaya definitivamente... -la mujer no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver al chico con esa expresión en su rostro

_ Sabes que el daño que recibió fue enorme... sus órganos internos resultaron sumamente lesionados, es un milagro que no estallaran en su interior... gracias al cielo que se encontraron con el equipo de Shikamaru para que Ino lograra estabilizarla mientras conseguían llegar a la aldea, si no probablemente ahora Sakura ya estaría muerta... hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla... todo depende de ella ahora, Naruto...

_ Lo sé... -respondió en un suspiro. Inmediatamente las imágenes de lo que había hecho Sasuke pasaron por su cabeza ¿cómo pudo haberse atrevido a intentar matarla?

_ Debes irte a descansar Naruto... es una orden y no quiero excusas... -dijo seriamente la rubia- ... no quiero verte aquí hasta dentro de seis horas... y si se te ocurre desobedecerme prohibiré tu entrada al hospital ¿te quedó claro?... -el rubio asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su amiga.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Konoha hacia su apartamento, Sakura llevaba inconsciente en el hospital dos semanas. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, si él hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiera podido salvarla del ataque de Sasuke, no entendía por qué el que consideraba hasta ese momento su mejor amigo pudo haber hecho algo así, siempre pensó que a pesar de esa personalidad que tenía, en el fondo tanto él como Sakura eran tan importantes para Sasuke como él lo era para ellos pero se equivocó, le dolía darse cuenta que para Sasuke nunca existieron ni existían personas importantes, su personalidad egoísta llegaba al extremo de no importarle por quien tendría que pasar sólo para cumplir sus objetivos y ahora por culpa de aquel por el que hubiera arriesgado su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, la única familia que tenía se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó que alguien mencionaba su nombre detrás de él

_ Na...Naruto-kun... ¿có...cómo te encuentras? -preguntó tímidamente la chica a sus espaldas. El ojiazul se giró para mirarla, ella pudo darse cuenta que su pregunta no tenía sentido- ...go...gomen ne Naruto-kun... no debí preguntar

_ Tranquila Hinata-chan... no tienes por qué disculparte... ¿se te ofrece algo? -la chica negó con la cabeza

_ Estoy bien... ¿a... a dónde vas Naruto-kun?

_ A mi casa... la oba-chan me ordenó descansar... aunque creo que primero comeré algo

_ Si... si quieres... yo puedo prepararte algo... -el chico sonrió levemente

_ No es necesario Hinata-chan... mejor acompáñame a comer un poco de ramen ¿quieres? -la ojiperla se sonrojó- ... ahora mismo me haría bien un poco de compañía... -después de que ella asintiera, ambos se dirigieron al puesto de ramen. Luego de varios minutos, Hinata acompañó a Naruto a su apartamento, en el camino no dijeron absolutamente nada, la ojiperla pudo darse cuenta de que el chico se encontraba realmente devastado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía que podía hacer o decir para reconfortarlo aunque fuera sólo un poco. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, ambos se detuvieron- ... gracias Hinata-chan... aunque en las citas se supone que el chico es el que acompaña a la chica a su casa... -la ojiperla se sonrojó

_ ¿Cita?

_ Eh... perdón Hinata-chan... ya estoy diciendo puras tonterías... muchas gracias por soportarme sé que en estos momentos no soy la mejor compañía para nadie...

_ E...eso no es cierto Naruto-kun... es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora... -desvió su mirada hacia un lado- ...lamento no poder ser más útil... -entonces sintió los brazos del rubio a su alrededor

_ Arigato, Hinata-chan... -susurró, luego se separó de ella y se dirigió a su casa. La ojiperla se quedó parada ahí por varios minutos, ¿en verdad Naruto acababa de abrazarla?... no pudo evitar sentirse contenta pero en seguida pensó que tal vez había sido simple agradecimiento, no debía hacerse ilusiones, hasta donde sabía, Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura y si no quería salir lastimada debería de tener eso muy presente.

_Todo era completa oscuridad... ¿acaso estaba muerta?... era lo más probable, tal vez lo mejor. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de sus entrañas crujiendo en su interior, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke fija en ella, aún podía sentir esa katana en su abdomen despidiendo una corriente eléctrica que recorría de manera sumamente dolorosa todo su cuerpo. Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en el que quisiera estar muerta hasta que volvió a encontrarse con él. Creyó que esta vez si podría hacer que regresara a su lado pero se equivocó, realmente se sentía una estúpida al haber pensado de manera tan ingenua. _

_Siempre creyó que después de algún tiempo Sasuke regresaría a la aldea, al verla le diría que ella había sido el motivo de su regreso y a partir de ese día iban a poder compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos en completa felicidad, de nuevo, qué estúpida al pensarlo. En vano fueron todas aquellas noches en las que lloró frente a su ventana abrazando la única imagen que tenía de él, rogándole al cielo porque volviera a ella; en vano fueron todas aquellas veces en que arriesgó su vida tratando de hallar algún indicio que le indicara donde se encontraba; en vano todas aquellas veces en las que le rogó a Naruto que lo llevara de regreso a la aldea; en vano haber guardado todo ese amor que sentía por él pensando en la mínima posibilidad de que tal vez algún día regresara y pudiera expresárselo de todas las formas posibles... en vano... todo aquello había sido completamente en vano... ¿ahora qué era lo que le quedaba?... nada... ahora que se dio cuenta de que no pudo cumplir la promesa que se hizo a si misma de proteger a las dos personas más importantes para ella, ya no tenía razón para seguir viviendo... ya no había más... nada más..._ _Empezó a sentir un enorme dolor en su cuerpo, ¿acaso no estaba muerta?... todo parecía indicar que no..._

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cerrándolos fuertemente de vez en vez debido a la molestia que le causaba la luz. Hubiera jurado que realmente estaba muerta pero ahora que veía donde se encontraba y volvía a sentir dolor sabía que desafortunadamente seguía entre los vivos. El primero en darse cuenta de su regreso del mundo de los muertos fue Kakashi, inmediatamente les avisó a los doctores y fue la propia Shizune quien evaluó el estado de Sakura. Minutos más tarde, todos sus amigos y su familia se encontraban en su habitación felices por su despertar, incluso algunos como Ino y Naruto lloraban. No sabía que pensar, incluso llegó a creer que era fastidioso todo aquello ¿cómo podían celebrar que ella seguía con vida si era una verdadera inútil?... no podía entenderlo

Los días siguientes fueron un inmenso tormento, no tenía ganas de nada, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería comer, no quería sonreír, en realidad ya no quería vivir. Cada vez que se encontraba sola comenzaba a llorar, esa mezcla de dolor físico y emocional se hacía presente cuando miraba por la ventana y lo primero que recordaba era la imagen de Sasuke. ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? ¿por qué no pudo simplemente seguir con su vida como él lo había hecho? ¿por qué seguía aferrándose al pasado? Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir y no despertar nunca más, toda esa fuerza y determinación que sintió alguna vez en su interior se desvanecieron en sólo un instante y sabía que nunca más volverían. De nuevo había vuelto a ser la niña miedosa que siempre veía las espaldas de aquellos que la protegían, ahora que lo sabía ya no podía seguir luchando... ya no podía seguir viviendo

A pesar de los múltiples métodos que utilizaron Naruto, Ino y Tsunade para intentar levantarle los ánimos a Sakura, nada parecía funcionar. La chica se había encerrado en una burbuja de tristeza y soledad de la que no quería salir sin importar lo que le dijeran. Luego de una semana, Sakura lucía completamente demacrada, tenía unas enormes ojeras opacando sus ojos verdes, estaba sumamente delgada, ahora parecía un simple cuerpo sin rastro de alma, se estaba dejando morir y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo. Finalmente, un día, Tsunade se reunió en su despacho con Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Sai para explicarles la situación

_ Es obvio que todos nos hemos dado cuenta del estado de depresión en el que Sakura se encuentra hundida... no ha comido nada en cinco días, su peso ha disminuido de una forma alarmante y a pesar de que ya está en su casa no ha habido mejoría alguna... es obvio que sus ganas de vivir ya no existen y si sigue así, en un par de semanas a este ritmo su corazón se debilitará lo suficiente como para que deje de funcionar.

_ ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer oba-chan? -preguntó totalmente desesperado Naruto- ...debe de haber algo que puedas usar para que Sakura-chan se mejore ¿no?... no por nada eres la hokage... debe de existir la manera de que Sakura-chan pueda salvarse

_ Naruto tiene razón Tsunade-sama... -comentó Kakashi- ...debe de haber algo que podamos hacer ¿no es cierto? -la rubia guardó silencio por un par de minutos para pensar su respuesta.

_ Me temo que la única forma en que podríamos hacer algo para ayudarla es... si la hacemos olvidar... -respondió seriamente la mujer causando sorpresa en todos los presentes.

***

_**"Await for me to be dead..."**_

* * *

**Dejen RR para saber si les gusta, y yo continue con esta historia :)...Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...;)**


	2. Olvido

_**No estaba segura si con uno bastaria asi que decidí poner otro más para ya ver si le gusta o no...^u^...en fin...lean...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Scene 2: Olvido**_

_ Me temo que la única forma en que podríamos hacer algo para ayudarla es... si la hacemos olvidar... -respondió seriamente la mujer causando sorpresa en todos los presentes.

_ No entiendo de qué estás hablando oba-chan

_ Verás Naruto, es obvio que Sakura se encuentra en ese estado debido al dolor ocasionado por todos los recuerdos que la atormentan... la única manera que encontramos para poder sacarla de ese estado depresivo es la posibilidad de borrar todo aquello que la lastima

_ Sigo sin entender Hokage-sama... -comentó Ino- ... ¿con borrar todo aquello que la lastima se refiere a borrar los recuerdos que tiene de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

_ Existe un jutsu que es considerado prohibido y nunca he visto ni he sabido de alguien que lo haya realizado, consiste en adentrarse en la mente de una persona hasta ver cada uno de los recuerdos que posee e irlos suprimiendo uno por uno, es una técnica sumamente riesgosa y es necesario poseer un extraordinario control mental para poder realizarla correctamente, de no ser así, se podrían borrar no sólo los recuerdos si no también las habilidades físicas de la persona ocasionando incluso que cayera en un estado vegetativo... -hizo una pausa repasando los rostros de aquellos que estaban frente a ella, todos reflejaban confusión- ... lamentablemente, no se pueden eliminar sólo ciertos recuerdos o personas... ese jutsu produce una reacción en cadena y una vez que es iniciado, el proceso sigue borrando todos los recuerdos por completo...

_ ¡¿Estás diciendo que quieres borrarle la memoria a Sakura-chan?!... ¡¿Cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera?!... ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros si Sakura-chan ya no nos recuerda, eh?!... ¡¿Cómo se supone que la saludaríamos, qué platicaríamos con ella?! ¡¡Debes estar jugando, anciana!!

_ ¡¡Cállate, Naruto!! -exclamó la rubia levantándose de su asiento, luego volvió a serenarse- ...se que es una opción bastante arriesgada pero ayer les expliqué lo mismo a los padres de Sakura y... ellos han decidido aceptar esta opción... la razón por la que los mandé llamar a ustedes es porque son las personas más cercanas de Sakura y quise decírselos personalmente...

_ Pero... ¿qué pasará con Sakura cuando ya no recuerde nada?... -preguntó Sai- ... ¿seguirá siendo una kunoichi?... ¿seguirá viviendo aquí en la aldea? -Tsunade negó con la cabeza

_ Por su bien será enviada lejos de la aldea... hasta donde tenemos conocimiento, el jutsu no tiene contraindicaciones pero de cualquier manera, queremos evitar cualquier posibilidad por lo que Sakura se irá a vivir lejos de aquí... -todos estaban consternados por la noticia- ... se que esto es muy difícil para cada uno de ustedes pero quiero que entiendan que es la única manera que existe para que Sakura pueda volver a ser feliz otra vez... todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... y si es por su bienestar, debemos hacer el sacrificio de perderla...

Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, todos estaban afectados por lo que iba a suceder, Ino no pudo contener el llanto, tenían que resignarse a perder a una persona importante para que pudiera ser feliz. Varios minutos después, todos dejaron la oficina con excepción de Naruto que se quedó parado frente al escritorio de Tsunade

_ ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

_ ¿A dónde la enviarás?... -preguntó con la mirada agachada y apretando los puños para evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer corrieran por sus mejillas

_ Sabes muy bien que no te lo puedo decir... si lo supieras irías a buscarla y sólo te estarías lastimando tú mismo...

_ Yo... iré con ella... -Tsunade dio un respingo al oírlo- ... no puedo resignarme a perderla así que iré con ella a dondequiera que la envíes

_ Naruto... tú no... no puedes

_ Con todo respeto, no le estoy preguntando Tsunade-sama, sólo estoy haciéndole saber mi decisión... -respondió seriamente el rubio- ... antes de estar en el equipo siete, antes de ella yo no tenía familia ni a nadie a quien realmente le importara... si ella, mi única familia se va... ¿qué se supone que haré yo? -finalmente las lágrimas hicieron aparición en los ojos azules del chico- ... ¿qué...es...lo que...haré?... si ella no está aquí, yo prefiero abandonar la aldea...

_ Naruto... ¿estás conciente de que incluso estarías prácticamente renunciando a tu objetivo de ser Hokage algún día?

_ Eso ya no importa... si ella no está aquí... si la única persona que me ha visto como alguien normal ya no está aquí... yo ya no tengo razón para intentar ser Hokage -la rubia lo miró en silencio y luego suspiró

_ Se que nada de lo que te diga te persuadirá de la decisión que ya has tomado... mañana se le aplicará el jutsu a Sakura, tal vez quisieras despedirte de ella antes de que eso ocurra -Naruto no respondió y salió de la oficina.

Aquella noche, Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre su cama mirando por la ventana con la foto del equipo siete entre sus manos. Todo aquello había sucedido realmente rápido, en un segundo estaban buscando a Sasuke y al siguiente él atravesaba a Sakura con su katana, no pudo evitar preguntarse por el paradero y el estado del pelinegro, ahora se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho, no sabía si realmente lo había matado o no, aunque ya no importaba, cualquier lazo que pudo haber existido entre ellos se desvaneció cuando Sasuke tomó la decisión de matar a Sakura. Aquella noche era la última que pasaría en Konoha, guardó todas sus pertenencias en un par de maletas que estaban cerca de la entrada de su apartamento, tomó el portarretratos y lo arrojó contra la pared estrellándolo por completo, se acercó a un mueble, abrió un cajón y lo metió ahí junto con el protector que alguna vez le perteneció a Sasuke. Esas cosas que incluso consideró alguna vez como sus tesoros se habían convertido en dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, no las llevaría con él, estaba decidido a dejarlas atrás. Muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Naruto fue a buscar a Sakura a su casa siendo recibido por la pelirosa

_ ¿Q...qué haces aquí Naruto? -preguntó con desgano

_ ¡Hola Sakura-chan!... ¿qué?... ¿aún no estás lista?

_ ¿Para qué?

_ ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!... ¿acaso no te llegó la nota de la oba-chan?... tenemos una misión y debemos ir con ella

_ Ah... claro... pero yo le dije que no quería aceptarla

_ Vamos Sakura-chan... es una simple misión C... no me dejes solo ¡por favor! -luego de varios minutos de súplica, la pelirosa aceptó acompañarlo, subió a su habitación por una mochila con sus pertenencias y luego bajó nuevamente hasta la entrada. Ambos se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage y un par de horas después, iban caminando rumbo a las puertas que indicaban la salida de la aldea.

_ ¡Genial, una nueva misión! -exclamó Naruto mientras caminaban- ... es una lástima que sea una tan sencilla, hubiera preferido una rango A o algo así ¿no crees Sakura-chan? -no hubo respuesta- ... aunque supongo que es lo mejor, para volver a adaptarnos y todo eso

Entonces, se encontraron con todos sus amigos que se habían reunido para despedirlos, ahí estaban Ino, Sai, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru y Tenten además de Iruka, Kakashi y Yamato, todos abrazaron a Sakura efusivamente causando sorpresa en la pelirosa.

_ Siempre vamos a quererte Sakura... -dijo Ino mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- ... además siempre serás mi gran rival... frente de marquesina

_ No olvides que siempre estaremos aquí para ti, fea -comentó Sai dándole un ligero abrazo- ... no se como podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí... desearía haber podido hacer lo mismo...

_ Ha sido un verdadero honor haberte tenido como alumna, Sakura... eres todo un orgullo -dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

_ Sakura... ¡recuerda que siempre te voy a amar! -decía Lee con lágrimas en los ojos

_ Has sido una gran alumna y compañera Sakura, no podría haber estado más honrado al habérseme permitido ser tu sensei y tu amigo... -dijo Kakashi abrazándola- ... estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida, ¿por qué hacían eso si sólo se iban a ir por tres días como máximo?... no pudo comprenderlo pero le restó importancia al sentirse tan querida por todas aquellas personas. Luego de varios minutos, Naruto y Sakura siguieron su camino rumbo a las puertas de la aldea, entonces el rubio se detuvo de golpe

_ ¡Demonios, lo olvidaba!

_ ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? -preguntó con desgano

_ Olvidé algo importante en mi casa, es un obsequio... si quieres adelántate y yo te alcanzó después ¿si? -dijo el chico mientras se alejaba

Sakura no pudo responderle, suspiró, realmente había aspectos de Naruto que aún terminaban sacándola de sus cabales, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró frente a aquel banco en el que su tragedia había comenzado, aún seguía preguntándose ¿cómo era posible que siguiera con vida?

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó a alguien detrás de ella

_ Sakura...

_ ¿Kurenai-sensei?... ¿q...qué hace aquí? -preguntó al girarse y encontrar a la mujer de ojos carmín a sus espaldas

_ Sólo vine a tomar un pequeño descanso -dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco- ... este bebé no deja de moverse y es bastante agotador -la ojiverde sonrió tenuemente ante el comentario, el cuerpo de Kurenai ya dejaba ver lo avanzado de su estado. Con una mirada, la mujer la invitó a que se sentara a su lado- ... ¿y tú?... ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?... tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía...

_ Voy a una misión con Naruto sólo que lo estoy esperando

_ Ya veo... ¿y cómo has estado? -no hubo respuesta- ... ¿sabes algo, Sakura?... siempre he creído que aquellas personas que se la pasan preguntándose el por qué siempre les suceden a ellos las peores cosas, aún no se han dado cuenta de que siempre hay algo mejor esperándolos... no se han dado cuenta de que siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad para ser felices... ¿no lo crees? -de nuevo no hubo respuesta- ... lo que quiero decir Sakura es que hay veces en que creemos que es el final pero en realidad puede ser el comienzo de algo nuevo, siempre habrá cosas que nos hagan daño pero también habrá personas que quieran curar nuestras heridas... recuerda, al final todo está bien... si no está bien, entonces significa que no es el final... -de nuevo no hubo respuesta, la pelirosa no entendía por qué Kurenai le decía todo eso. La mujer centró sus ojos en ella y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas- ... Sakura, mírame

Sin darse cuenta, cerca de ellas se encontraban observándolas Tsunade recargada en un árbol junto con Shizune y Naruto sentado en una de las ramas. Kurenai había sido la elegida para aplicar el jutsu en Sakura, si bien, su control de chakra no era comparable con el de Tsunade, el control mental que poseía era insuperable, ella era la más indicada en llevar a cabo aquella misión. Kurenai comenzó a entrar a la mente de Sakura al fusionar su chakra con el de la chica que se había perdido en el carmín de sus ojos. Lentamente cada una de las memorias de Sakura fueron desfilando frente a los ojos de Kurenai y luego se desvanecían en una luz cegadora: _Sakura de pequeña siendo presa de las burlas de las otras niñas, la primera vez que habló con Ino, su amistad con la rubia, cuando se enteró que ambas habían estado enamoradas de Sasuke, su paso por la academia ninja, cuando fue asignada al equipo siete, el rostro de Kakashi, el de Naruto y el de Sasuke, cada una de las primeras misiones a las que acudieron los cuatro juntos, su misión al país de la ola, cuando Sasuke la defendió de los ninjas renegados, cuando fue la primera en subir por un árbol sin usar las manos, los encuentros que tuvo su equipo con Zabuza y Haku, lo inútil que se sintió al no poder haber sido de ayuda, el examen chunnin en el bosque de la muerte, su encuentro con Orochimaru, cuando tuvo que arriesgar todo por proteger a Sasuke y a Naruto, cuando abrazó a Sasuke para evitar que continuara siendo consumido por el sello de Orochimaru, su pelea en las preliminares contra Ino, la estadía de Sasuke en el hospital, la invasión de Konoha, su intento por ayudar al desafiar a Gaara, la vez en que Sasuke, Naruto y ella intentaron ver que había debajo de la máscara de Kakashi, la noche en la que Sasuke decidió dejar la aldea a pesar de que ella le declaró sus sentimientos _-en ese instante, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la pelirosa al revivir aquel momento-_ su entrenamiento con Tsunade, el reencuentro con Naruto dos años y medio después, su pelea contra Sasori en el rescate de Gaara, cuando Naruto perdió el control sobre el Kyubi debido a la promesa que le hizo, el primer reencuentro que tuvo con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru, el intento de Naruto y ella por encontrarlo primero dándose a la búsqueda de Itachi, el segundo reencuentro que tuvo con Sasuke en la batalla que éste sostenía con Sai, su intento por salvar al dibujante y finalmente, el recuerdo de ella misma siendo atravesada por la katana de Sasuke..._

Cada una de aquellas escenas Kurenai las vivía como si ella hubiera estado presente, podía sentir el dolor y la angustia que Sakura experimentó en aquellos momentos de tensión, la felicidad y tranquilidad que sintió en otros. Conforme más avanzaba el proceso, las lágrimas de Sakura corrían más rápido por sus mejillas, el flujo de chakra que ambas compartían se hacía cada vez más intenso. La mente de Sakura se iba deshaciendo poco a poco de todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos hasta que finalmente se quedó en blanco, lo último que pudo escuchar fue "_A veces es mejor olvidar_". Entonces un gran destello salió de la unión de sus manos y Sakura se desvaneció cayendo sobre las piernas de Kurenai quien la sostuvo en un abrazo.

***

_**"And the hopes of this world that now I must leave..."**_

* * *

Nos vemos y dejen RR :P ;) Sayonara


	3. Nueva vida

_**Las cosas se van poniendo mejor... :P**_

**_Ojala les guste el capitulo :D_**

**_En fin len_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Scene 3: Nueva vida**

La mente de Sakura se iba deshaciendo poco a poco de todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos hasta que finalmente se quedó en blanco, lo último que pudo escuchar fue "_A veces es mejor olvidar_". Entonces un gran destello salió de la unión de sus manos con las de Kurenai y Sakura se desvaneció cayendo sobre las piernas de la mujer quien la sostuvo en un abrazo.

_ Al fin ha terminado... -susurró Tsunade. Al oírla, Naruto bajó del árbol inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Kurenai y Sakura seguido de Tsunade y Shizune

_ Ella estará bien Naruto... -dijo Kurenai al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio

_ ¿Cómo salió todo? -preguntó Tsunade

_ Hice lo que usted me pidió Hokage-sama, resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba debido a que el control de chakra de Sakura es excelente sin mencionar que muchos de sus recuerdos estaban presentes superficialmente, he conseguido adentrarme hasta lo más profundo de su inconsciente para poder deshacerme de todo aunque creo que logré dejar intactas sus habilidades y técnicas shinobi... habrá que esperar a que despierte

_ Tienes razón... -entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio- ... Naruto ¿podrías llevarla de regreso al hospital para que descanse?... Shizune te acompañará... -el ojiazul asintió, tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar junto a Shizune hasta que finalmente se perdieron de vista

_ Tsunade-sama... ¿cree que esto fue lo correcto?

_ Para serte sincera, no lo sé Kurenai... fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para evitar perder a otra de las personas más importantes para mí

_ Entiendo... con permiso, me retiro Tsunade-sama...

_ Claro... muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kurenai... -dicho esto, la mujer de ojos carmesí se fue

Horas más tarde, en el hospital de Konoha, Naruto se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta de una habitación donde se encontraba Sakura siendo revisada por Shizune

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ Cómo te dije las ochenta y seis veces anteriores que me preguntaste: ella está bien, Naruto-kun... sólo nos queda esperar... -ambos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos hasta que la chica se retiró.

_ ¿Se puede saber cuanto tiempo vas a permanecer oculto, Ero-sennin? -cuestionó Naruto sin moverse de su lugar

_ ¿Esa es tu forma de darme la bienvenida, Naruto?

_ Gomen... es sólo que estoy un poco cansado... no han sido unas semanas muy sencillas que digamos

_ Lo sé... Tsunade ya me puso al tanto de todo... ¿es cierto que irás con nosotros? -el rubio asintió

_ Debo asegurarme que no intentes hacer nada inapropiado

_ ¡Hey! -exclamó el hombre un poco indignado ocasionando una sonrisa en el rubio, luego su tono de voz cambió drásticamente- ... pero... ¿y tú propósito de ser Hokage?... ¿qué sucederá?

_ Si mi destino es llegar a convertirme en Hokage algún día no importa cuanto tiempo pasé finalmente sucederá... por ahora lo más importante para mí es el bienestar de Sakura-chan...

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Sakura, en ese momento, la chica comenzó a apretar sus parpados por la molestia que le causaba la luz y lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse. Se encontraba totalmente desorientada, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pero no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada, lentamente se sentó en la cama para seguir inspeccionando la habitación

_ ¡Por fin despiertas, Sakura-chan!... -dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella con una charola con comida entre sus manos- ...realmente eres muy perezosa

_ Di...disculpa... ¿quién eres? -el rubio se detuvo de golpe al oírla, por primera vez supo que el jutsu había tenido efecto, entonces reaccionó y continuó su camino hacia la chica- ... ¿do...dónde estoy?... ¿qué... qué me pasó?

_ Tranquila Sakura-chan... -dijo serenamente- ... mi nombre es Naruto yo... soy tu hermano mayor

_ ¿Sakura?... ¿así me llamo? -el chico asintió- ... y tú... ¿eres mi hermano? -volvió a recibir otra afirmación como respuesta- ... pero... ¿por qué no logro recordar nada?

_ Resultaste herida en una batalla y logramos traerte de vuelta a la aldea... sin embargo, los doctores dijeron que era probable que no recordaras algo durante algún tiempo... pero no te preocupes... para eso tienes aquí a tu hermano que te ayudará a que recuerdes todo... -Sakura lo miró confundida

_ Yo... no... es que yo, no te recuerdo... yo realmente no recuerdo nada -dijo con cierta desesperación en su voz

_ Tranquila, Sakura-chan... sólo mírame... ¿crees que yo te mentiría? -la pelirosa centró su mirada en él y al fijarse en aquellos ojos azules, por alguna razón se sintió tranquila y segura, en definitiva él debía ser alguien sumamente importante para ella si con sólo verlo podía sentirse de esa manera, en ese instante supo que podía confiar plenamente en él- ... bueno, ahora tienes que comer, en unos minutos vendrán los doctores a revisarte y si todo sale bien, volveremos a casa hoy mismo ¿te parece? -la chica asintió

_ A...arigato... nii-san -dijo tímidamente.

_ Claro... -entonces le besó la frente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando ésta se cerró tras él, no pudo contener más las ganas de llorar, era un hecho, Sakura ya no recordaba absolutamente nada. Tenía que salir, el dolor que lo estaba llenando en aquellos momentos era demasiado grande y seguía aumentando a cada segundo que permanecía ahí.

Salió corriendo del hospital, quería alejarse lo suficiente como para poder gritar y así descargar todo lo que sentía. Corrió por varios minutos y cuando se percató de su ubicación, se encontraba frente a la academia, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que vivió en aquel lugar. Caminó lentamente hasta el columpio que había frente a él y se sentó buscando tranquilizarse para poder pensar en lo que acababa de decirle a Sakura, se había presentado como su hermano mayor, sonrió al pensarlo, todo se le había ocurrido en ese instante... "su hermano mayor"... ahora tendría que pensar en la historia que le contaría para aclarar sus dudas, la verdad no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, a Sakura le habían borrado la memoria y todo aquello que le dijera, ella lo tomaría como una verdad absoluta sin embargo él, él tendría que sustituir todos sus recuerdos por aquellos que crearía para ella, él tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos por el bienestar de su "hermana"... no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar...

_ Na...Naruto-kun -el rubio levanto el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos perla mirándolo

_ Hola Hinata-chan... -dijo casi en un susurro

_ ¿Cómo está Sakura?... Kurenai-sensei me dijo lo ocurrido ayer

_ Ella está "bien" -respondió mientras su voz se quebraba- ... no recuerda absolutamente nada pero está bien... ella... -las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos- ... ¿sabes que ahora ella cree que yo soy su hermano? -intentó sonreír- ... ella cree que soy su hermano... -Hinata se acercó a él y con su mano temblorosa comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras él continuaba sentado en el columpio recargado en una de las cuerdas que lo sostenían- ... ¿qué se supone que le diré ahora?... ¿qué le voy a decir cuando pregunte por su pasado?... ¿qué se supone que haré yo para que no se de cuenta de nada? -la ojiperla no pudo resistir más al verlo tan devastado, sin pensarlo se acercó a el y lo abrazó quedando la cabeza del rubio recargada en su abdomen. Al sentirla, Naruto se aferró ella rodeándola con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas- ... ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo estando solo otra vez?

_ Tú... tú nunca estarás solo Naruto-kun... -dijo mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello- ...si...siempre me tendrás a mí y a los demás... nu...nunca estarás sólo... -al oírla, Naruto se separó ligeramente de ella y alzó su rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos perla mirándolo. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el corazón le latía con fuerza pero sabía que tenía que controlarse, lentamente se fue agachando hasta quedar en cuclillas a la altura de Naruto, acercó su mano al rostro del chico y lentamente comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa- ... ¿y sabes también... por qué nunca estarás solo?... porque tendrás u...una hermana a la que vas a cuidar y querer porque ahora eres todo lo que le queda... no... no te preocupes por lo que tendrás que decirle, sea lo que sea ella sabrá confiar en ti, sabrá que tiene un hermano mayor que siempre estará a su lado... tú... tú le has dado una nueva esperanza para seguir viviendo... tómalo como una oportunidad que tienes para comenzar de nuevo... no es algo que podamos tener muy a menudo... -al oírla, Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y ambos cayeron sentados al césped abrazados

_ Arigato, Hinata-chan... siempre estás aquí cuando más te necesito -la ojiperla se sonrojó al oírlo y ahora si, nada pudo evitar que sintiera que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Ambos se quedaron así por unos instantes más hasta que Naruto se puso de pie, ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y luego ambos se dirigieron al hospital, en el camino no dijeron absolutamente nada, iban en un silencio más que agradable. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Sakura, Tsunade terminaba de curarle algunas heridas que faltaban por cicatrizar

_ Di...disculpe Tsunade-san... ¿do...dónde está mi hermano?

_ ¿Hermano?

_ Si... Naruto-kun -la rubia suspiró

_ _[Ese chico... no pudo esperar a que yo llegara para ayudarle con esto]_... eh... claro... tu hermano fue a comer algo, debes saber que ha estado al pendiente de ti durante todo este tiempo, si no lo obligamos a salir, se hubiera quedado aquí todas estas semanas

_ ¿Usted lo conoce?... ¿cree que es un buen chico?

_ Por supuesto... -respondió serenamente- ...deberías de sentirte muy afortunada por tener a un hermano así... él siempre está ahí para ti, te protege sin importar nada más... tal vez en estos momentos no lo recuerdes, pero conforme pases los días con él te darás cuenta de ello

_ Entiendo... -justo en ese instante apareció el rubio- ... ¡nii-san!

_ Perdón por llegar tarde... -dijo mientras se acercaba- ... Tsunade-sama ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura-chan?

_ ¿Sama? -preguntó extrañada la pelirosa

_ Así es Sakura-chan... aquí la oba-chan es la Hokage, la jefa de la aldea oculta de la hoja

_ ¡¿En serio?!... -en seguida reaccionó haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ... ¡gomenasai!... no debí de haberme dirigido hacia usted de esa manera tan irrespetuosa... espero que me disculpe

_ Tranquila, Sakura-chan... -dijo el ojiazul mientras se sentaba a su lado- ...además ella fue quien te entrenó para ser una ninja médico

_ Yo... ¿fui su alumna?... -la rubia asintió

_ Y sin temor a equivocarme puedo decirte que la mejor que he tenido... tal vez en los próximos días podrás recuperar tus habilidades como una kunoichi médico no te preocupes... bueno... Naruto, ¿podrías acompañarme?... necesito que llenes unas formas para dar de alta a Sakura... así podrán partir hoy

_ Eh... claro oba-chan -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ... en un momento regreso Sakura-chan -cuando dejaron la habitación

_ ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar a que yo llegara para hablar con ella eh?

_ Gomen... yo fui a su habitación para dejarle el desayuno y no supe como presentarme... no pensé que estaría despierta -la rubia suspiró

_ Supongo que no importa... dime... ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

_ Le dije que era su hermano mayor y que había resultado herida durante una batalla... sólo eso

_ Supongo que fue lo correcto... en eso podremos centrar su "nueva vida"

En ese instante apareció Jiraiya, le pusieron al tanto de la situación y un par de minutos después lo presentaron ante Sakura como su abuelo, algo que en un principio no le agradó del todo al sannin sin embargo, tuvo que aceptarlo. Un par de horas después, Sakura dejó el hospital acompañada de su "familia", compraron algunas provisiones y se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la aldea siendo despedidos por Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata. Naruto le prometió a la ojiperla ir a visitarla pronto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

_ ¿Estás lista para volver a casa, Sakura-chan? -preguntó el rubio

_ Creo que si... me siento un poco extraña ¿sabes, nii-san?... por alguna razón no puedo sentir que vayamos a casa... ¿crees que estoy loca?

_ Claro que no... -respondió el rubio serenamente mientras le sonreía- ... ya verás que muy pronto verás ese lugar como tu hogar... puedes considerar que a partir de aquí volvemos a empezar... -Sakura lo miró sonriéndole. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho pero al ver a su amiga sonreír así otra vez... sólo con eso... sabía que lo que habían hecho había válido la pena...

_ Tengan mucho cuidado... -dijo Tsunade- ... envíen a un mensajero en cuanto lleguen

_ Claro oba-chan, no te preocupes... espero podamos volver a vernos pronto... -respondió el rubio para luego darle la espalda y seguir con su camino.

A cada paso que daban, Naruto y Sakura iban dejando atrás la historia que escribieron durante diecisiete años, ahora partían hacia su nuevo hogar en las montañas junto con Jiraiya. Lo único que les quedaba a partir de ese momento era simplemente... seguir avanzando

***

_**"Dust of the galaxies take my hand"**_

* * *

**_Dejen RR...Sayonara :P_**


	4. Una año después

_**Hola!!! o se que tarde..pero fue por culpa de los examenes...por eso no pude subir antes... lo siento muchisimo.... lean... :D**_

* * *

**Scene 4: Un año después**

No muy lejos de Konoha, Sasuke iba caminando lentamente debido a que no estaba al cien por ciento recuperado. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, no creyó del todo en lo que le había dicho Suigetsu ni en los recuerdos que él mismo tenía, tal vez si había dejado malherida a Sakura pero probablemente ahora ya estaría igual que él. No tenía la más mínima intención de entrar a la aldea ni tampoco de disculparse por lo ocurrido, sabía que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, él aún era incapaz de disculparse, su orgullo se lo impedía, sólo quería asegurarse de lo ocurrido. Casi llegando a Konoha, se encontró con un mercader que iba en la misma dirección junto con un chico de casi la misma edad de Sasuke, el pelinegro lo amenazó de muerte y le exigió al mercader que fuera a la aldea y averiguara todo lo relacionado al tema y si hacía lo que le pedía, su acompañante viviría. Un par de horas después del anochecer, el hombre regresó dándole a conocer lo que había averiguado.

_... hice lo que me pidió... -comenzó a decir el hombre- ...en la aldea me han dicho que la kunoichi llamada Sakura Haruno murió un par de horas después de que sus compañeros la trajeran de regreso hace más de un mes... también he oído que la Hokage ha ordenado que nadie hable sobre ella debido al dolor que le causa su muerte... -a pesar de que el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba ninguna expresión, por dentro tenía ganas de salir corriendo al oír al hombre- ... fue lo único que pude averiguar...

El pelinegro soltó al chico y con una mano les hizo una seña para que se fueran, no lo podía creer, realmente la había asesinado. No podía contener todo lo que sentía, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y luego se acercó a un árbol para recargarse. Era extraño, pensó que si había tenido la sangre tan fría como para haberla matado resultaba absurdo que ahora sintiera ese hueco en el pecho, pensó en que tal vez varios años antes, probablemente él hubiera llorado su pérdida, ahora aunque lo quisiera o lo intentara, nada saldría de sus ojos, su corazón estaba seco, tal vez esa era la razón por la que sentía ese hueco en el pecho... porque la última parte de su corazón que pudo haber quedado en su interior se había muerto cuando él la atravesó con su katana.

Nuevamente se puso de pie, algo en su interior seguía sin poder asimilar lo que aquel hombre le había dicho, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, sabía que era muy arriesgado en esos momentos, si alguien lo llegaba a reconocer en un segundo tendría a todo el escuadrón ANBU tras él y en su estado no tendría posibilidades de escapar, sin embargo eso no le importaba. Minutos más tarde, había logrado escabullirse por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura, miró hacia el que, recordaba, era el balcón de la habitación de la chica, subió hasta él y colocó su mano sobre la puerta para intentar abrirla, se extrañó de que no tuviera el seguro puesto, quitó la cortina de su vista y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, estaba vacía, se acercó al que parecía ser el clóset de la pelirosa y al abrir las puertas se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna prenda de ella, camino hasta el escritorio y al revisar los cajones descubrió que también estaban vacíos, luego miró hacia la cama y ahí pudo ver varias cajas de cartón selladas con cinta adhesiva. Ya no tenía más dudas, era un hecho que desde hacía algún tiempo, ya nadie dormía en ese lugar.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien caminaba por el pasillo, rápidamente salió al balcón y de un salto dejó el lugar. Tuvo que moverse lo más rápido que pudo cuando comenzó a ver que las luces de la aldea se encendían, era probable que ya lo hubieran detectado. Un par de horas después, se dio cuenta de que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, siguió su camino de regreso a la fortaleza sin detenerse durante toda la noche, estaba agotado, sabía que no había sido buena idea hacer aquel viaje en su estado, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, desde el día en que despertó no había podido dormir, ese sueño lo atormentaba una y otra vez... ahora, no sabía si podría volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Medio día de camino después, por fin llegó a su destino. Entró a la fortaleza e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar rápido para subir a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie pero desafortunadamente, eso no fue posible

_ ¡Sasuke-kun! -exclamó una voz conocida detrás de él

_ Ahora no Karin... -dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía su camino, la chica seguía tras él

_ ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?...estaba muy preocupada por ti... no deberías salir en estos momentos... sabes que ahora tú no... -interrumpió al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su cuello mientras la pegaba contra la pared

_ Dije que ahora NO... Karin... -exclamó molesto el pelinegro, luego soltó a la chica y siguió su camino. Al entrar a su habitación, se tendió en la cama y paso el resto del día perdido en el techo del lugar, estaba frustrado, molesto y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba dolido.

Los días siguieron su curso, pronto se transformaron en semanas y estas a su vez, dieron paso a los largos meses. Sakura y Naruto habían conseguido adaptarse a su vida en las montañas con Jiraiya, al principio, al sannin le había costado ver a Sakura como su nieta, sobre todo por la belleza de la chica, sin embargo, luego de un año de estar juntos, parecía que al fin lo había conseguido. Naruto había ayudado a Sakura para que recuperara sus habilidades como ninja y aunque sus habilidades médicas estaban prácticamente intactas, sus técnicas de combate y sus habilidades como velocidad y coordinación, habían resultado afectadas con el jutsu, por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo pelear. Sin embargo, ella seguía esforzándose para recuperar el nivel, que según Naruto y Tsunade, una vez poseyó además de que Jiraiya también la apoyaba en su entrenamiento cuando el rubio no estaba.

Un par de meses después de que dejaran Konoha y luego de haberse adaptado a su nueva vida, Naruto volvió a realizar misiones para la aldea y casi seis meses después Sakura también retomó su labor como kunoichi, aunque debido a sus dificultades, participaba más bien en misiones de inteligencia y como auxiliar para las aldeas aliadas, principalmente Suna pues Tsunade deseaba protegerla tanto como fuera posible. Su rutina era prácticamente idéntica, ellos permanecían en las montañas hasta que Tsunade enviaba a un mensajero por ellos, entonces, ya fuera Naruto o Sakura, iban a Konoha, partían para cumplir su misión, regresaban a la aldea a entregar su informe y nuevamente volvían a las montañas.

Ahora, Sakura iba entre los bosques al norte del País del Fuego en un punto intermedio entre la frontera con el País del Rayo y cerca de la frontera con el País de los Campos de Arroz, había acompañado a un grupo de ninjas de Suna a la aldea oculta de las nubes por cuestiones diplomáticas. Finalmente, luego de cinco días de misión, se separaron para que cada uno volviera a sus respectivas aldeas. Después de andar durante mediodía, Sakura decidió tomar un descanso, sabía que estar en el País de los Campos de Arroz sola era arriesgado sin embargo el cansancio era demasiado.

_ No he parado en todo el día... -suspiró- ... aunque no creo que mi hermano ya haya regresado de la misión que tenía con Sai-kun, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-san... no entiendo por qué nunca deja que lo acompañe... además es probable que mi abuelo aún esté en Konoha... sólo espero que esta vez no se meta en problemas por hacer sus "investigaciones"... -volvió a suspirar con más resignación- ...supongo que no hay mucha diferencia si me retraso un poco más, después de todo, la misión ya está completada...

Disminuyó el ritmo de su andar, bajó de entre las copas de los árboles y comenzar a caminar. Lo hizo por algunos minutos buscando algún lugar donde descansar hasta que finalmente encontró un claro en medio del bosque rodeado por árboles de cerezo

_ ¡Es hermoso!... -exclamó la pelirosa al observar la escena mientras se deshacía de la capucha que cubría su cabeza- ... _[supongo que podré descansar aquí por un rato... aún faltan varias horas para el anochecer así que si mis cálculos no fallan, podré estar de regreso en Konoha mañana al amanecer...]_ -pensaba la ojiverde mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol para descansar y beber un poco de agua

Mientras tanto, a un par de kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba, Hebi seguía en su búsqueda de Itachi, lamentablemente, el encuentro que tenían planeado los dos Uchiha había sido cancelado debido al enfrentamiento de Sasuke con los ninjas de Konoha hacía un año. Ahora, luego de la muerte de Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu además de la desaparición de Hidan, parecía como si los miembros de Akatsuki se hubieran esfumado y eso llenaba de frustración a Sasuke.

_ ¡¡¿Cómo es posible que aún no obtengamos nada?!! -gritaba molesto al recibir el último informe de Suigetsu- ... ¡es como si se hubieran desvanecido en el éter!

_ Deberías tranquilizarte Sasuke... -dijo Juugo intentando calmarlo- ... hay que esperar a que regrese Karin, tal vez ella ya haya averiguado algo ¿no crees? -el pelinegro volvió a tomar asiento tras el escritorio- ...además, aun no te curas por completo de las heridas que recibiste en tu misión anterior

_ Eso no tiene importancia, es cierto que ese asesinato se complicó pero estoy bien... -guardó silenció y luego golpeó sus manos contra el escritorio frente a él- ... ¡Es increíble que aún no logremos averiguar algo!... mi hermano no pudo haber sido tragado por la tierra -dijo volviendo a recuperar su expresión intacta de siempre

_ Ya los encontraremos... es obvio que sólo están tomándose un tiempo para reorganizarse, de eso no hay duda... además... si tú lo estás buscando es probable que él también esté haciendo lo mismo... tal vez lo mejor es dejar que también nos encuentren ¿no te parece?

_ Hmp... por primera vez dices algo casi inteligente después de mucho tiempo, Suigetsu... -comentó sarcásticamente el pelinegro

_ Ja... supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido ¿no es así? -entonces Sasuke se puso de pie

_ Iré a mi habitación... avísenme en cuanto llegue Karin, quiero saber que pudo averiguar...

_ Claro jefe... -respondió Suigetsu con desgano

Sasuke dejó el despacho, subió por las escaleras y luego caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Al entrar, caminó hasta el enorme ventanal que había a lado de la cama mientras fijaba la mirada sobre ella, ese mueble se había convertido en su peor enemigo, necesitaba dormir, de eso no tenía duda pero es que cada vez que lo intentaba, la imagen de Sakura invadía sus pensamientos, aquel estúpido sueño que lo venía atormentando desde hacía un año aparecía y luego de eso, no podía conciliar el sueño aunque lo drogaran. Le frustraba sentirse así, ¿culpa?, probablemente, luego de lo ocurrido con su clan había dejado de ser de esa clase de personas que se dejan dominar por sus emociones, al contrario, había buscado la manera de deshacerse de ellas por completo al considerarlas un estorbo en su camino hacia las metas que perseguía pero... aún no podía deshacerse de todo, tal vez había desarrollado esa increíble capacidad de mantener su rostro inexpresivo ante cualquier circunstancia pero por dentro, aún podía sentir... -sonrió sarcásticamente al pensarlo- ... le parecía irónico que alguien como él realmente lograra sentir algo, a decir verdad, esa idea ya la había descartado por completo... desde que había asesinado a Sakura, supo que si alguna vez había existido la posibilidad de que lograra sentir algo, esa mínima probabilidad se había desvanecido en el momento en el que atacó a la chica. Se sentía patético, no lograba recordar lo sucedido durante la batalla, lo único que recordaba era a la chica corriendo hacia él y luego había una especie de hueco en su memoria hasta que veía a Naruto con Sakura en brazos y luego nada.

Lo que más le parecía irónico y a la vez lo hacia sentirse aún más patético era que, al igual que todas aquellas personas que él alguna vez llamó "mediocres", había noches en las que se preguntaba sobre lo qué habría sucedido si él hubiera permanecido en Konoha, si esa noche después de que ella le confesó sus sentimientos, él hubiera dejado el orgullo, el rencor y el odio de lado y se hubiera abierto a la posibilidad de ser feliz a lado de ella... o si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de llevarla con él... -volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente- ... eso hubiera sido prácticamente imposible... ¿qué hubiera podido ofrecerle?... sólo una vida llena de odios y rencores por algo en lo que ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver... no... ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que ninguna de las dos opciones habrían sido realmente elegibles... si la hubiera dejado estar junto a él sólo la habría arrastrado al mismo abismo en el que él se encontraba hundido ahora y del que nunca podría salir... nunca hubiera podido corresponderle de la misma manera... hubiera terminado hiriéndola y probablemente, ella hubiera terminado odiándolo a muerte... una persona como él no merecía tener segundas oportunidades... una persona como él... no merecía nada...

Decidió salir de ahí, definitivamente tenía que salir si no se volvería loco ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? su objetivo era cumplir su venganza, en esos momentos no debería de estarse preguntado _"¿qué hubiera pasado si...?"_ , sabía perfectamente que el "hubiera" no existía, volvió a cruzar su habitación sólo que esta vez en la dirección opuesta, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y salió de la fortaleza caminando lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba despejar su mente de todos aquellos estúpidos pensamientos que debido a la falta de sueño, estaban haciendo estragos en su razonamiento -_[¡qué patético!]_-exclamó para sus adentros al pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, los fantasmas del pasado estaban decididos a nunca dejarlo descansar.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de su andar hasta que prácticamente volaba entre los árboles, esa sensación del viento golpeando su rostro estaba aclarando sus ideas lentamente. Siguió corriendo por varias horas más hasta que ya no reconoció donde se encontraba, decidió bajar de entre los árboles y comenzar a caminar, buscaría un poco de agua y luego regresaría a la fortaleza. Mientras caminaba, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, _ahora ya es un hecho... definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza- _pensó mientras continuaba su andar, por alguna razón, sentía cómo si ya hubiera vivido ese momento, sacudió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando quitarse esa idea. Finalmente, Sasuke divisó un claro en medio del bosque. Mientras más se acercaba, más aumentaba esa ansiedad que sentía, cuando entró al lugar, pudo ver que estaba completamente rodeado por árboles de cerezo recién florecidos

Sakura decidió terminar su descanso, ya había recuperado las fuerzas necesarias, ahora creía que ya podía seguir su camino para regresar a Konoha, se volvió a colocar la capucha y se puso de pie luego volvió a observar a detalle el lugar, le parecía algo sumamente hermoso y extraño a la vez, no podía creer que existiera un lugar así.

_ _[Tal vez algún día pueda mostrárselo a Naruto... aunque dudo que mi hermano aprecie la belleza de este sitio]_ -pensó la ojiverde al recordar la falta de perspicacia que caracterizaba al rubio. Entonces su rostro reflejó sorpresa al sentir otro chakra cerca de ella, era sólo uno pero sumamente poderoso, se acercaba lentamente- _[Genial... ¿ahora que hago?... está demasiado cerca como para que intente huir, además si lo hago rápido, probablemente comenzaría a andar en círculos... ¡Demonios!... esto solamente me sucede a mí...]_ -pensó mientras sentía como se acercaba aquella presencia justo a su lado. Decidió darle la espalda

Sasuke reconocía aquel lugar, por supuesto, era el sitio que aparecía en sus sueños una y otra vez, sólo que en sus sueños, Sakura se encontraba también ahí, ahora... -pensó mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada- ...ahora él estaba solo -entonces miró hacia su derecha y ahí vio a alguien encapuchado a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se acercó rápidamente

_ ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces en mis dominios? -preguntó fríamente el pelinegro estando justo detrás de la chica que abrió enormemente los ojos al oírlo

_ Yo... yo... sólo...

***

_**"This constant longing for your touch"**_

* * *

**_Dejen RR porfas..es lo unicoa que pido T_T... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nos vemos :D_**


	5. Reencuentro

_**Hola!!! He aqui el capitulo :P**_

* * *

**Scene 5: Reencuentro**

Sakura decidió retirarse de aquel claro para continuar su camino de regreso a Konoha, se puso de pie, volvió a colocarse la capa de color café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, desde que había sido herida, Naruto le recomendó traer aquella prenda para poder ocultar sus armas ninja y así pasar como un simple viajero; tomó el gorro de la capa y se lo colocó nuevamente para cubrir su rosado cabello. Entonces dio un último recorrido con su mirada por aquel lugar

_ _[Tal vez algún día pueda mostrárselo a Naruto... aunque dudo que mi hermano aprecie la belleza de este sitio]_ -pensó la ojiverde al recordar la falta de perspicacia que caracterizaba al rubio. Entonces su rostro reflejó sorpresa al sentir otro chakra cerca de ella, era sólo uno pero sumamente poderoso, se acercaba lentamente- _[... está demasiado cerca como para que intente huir... ¡demonios!... esto solamente me sucede a mí...]_ -pensó mientras sentía como se acercaba aquella presencia justo a su lado. Decidió darle la espalda y si no la notaba, se alejaría lo más rápido que pudiera.

Sasuke reconocía aquel lugar, por supuesto, era el sitio que aparecía en sus sueños una y otra vez, sólo que en sueños, Sakura se encontraba también ahí, ahora... -pensó mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada- ...ahora él estaba solo... -entonces miró hacia su derecha y ahí vio a alguien ataviado con una capa a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se acercó rápidamente

_ ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces en mis dominios? -preguntó fríamente el pelinegro estando justo detrás de la chica que abrió enormemente los ojos al oírlo

_ Yo... yo... sólo... -intentó decir pero tener aquella presencia tan cerca la ponía sumamente nerviosa, aquel frío tono de voz hacía que su piel se erizara por completo- ... lo siento señor... no fue mi intención importunarlo... sólo estoy de paso... -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo detenida por Sasuke que la tomó del brazo derecho

_ _[¿Una chica?] _Espera... aún no he dicho que puedes irte...

_ Ya le pedí perdón... sólo estoy de paso... -respondió mientras intentaba zafarse- ... suélteme... me está lastimando -soltó un pequeño quejido

_ He dicho que no te vas... antes tienes que responderme unas preguntas... -dijo apretando más su agarre para intentar girar a la chica

_ Por favor... ¡suélteme!... por favor... -repetía mientras se estiraba buscando deshacerse de aquel doloroso agarre pero mientras más intentaba liberarse más fuerte la sostenía el chico.

Entonces inicio un forcejeo entre ambos, a Sasuke le parecía demasiado sospechoso que alguien estuviera por aquellos lugares solo y más si se trataba de una chica, probablemente se trataba de una espía tal vez de su hermano o de Konoha ya que sabía que su cabeza tenía precio en aquella aldea. Sakura jalaba su brazo lo más fuerte que podía, había adoptado el papel que menos le convenía: el de una chica indefensa. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de aquel violento agarre pero el chico no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarla, al contrario, la acercaba más a él intentando girarla. Finalmente lo consiguió, Sasuke aumentó la fuerza que aplicaba sobre el frágil brazo de aquella chica hasta que consiguió girarla apoderándose así del otro brazo también

_ ¡Suélteme! -gritó Sakura- ... ¡me hace daño!

_ ¡Dime quién eres! ¡¿quién te envió?... ¡¡Habla!! -exclamó Sasuke casi gritando apretando más su agarre, la chica lanzó un quejido de dolor y levantó el rostro haciendo que el gorro cayera sobre su espalda dejando al descubierto su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes que inmediatamente se enfocaron en el rostro de su agresor. Sasuke no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, pensó que ahora si había enloquecido- ¿Sa...Sakura? -por la impresión inconscientemente liberó a la chica quien dio un respingo al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, lo que también aumentó su miedo. En cuanto se sintió liberada, caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y al ver que el chico no se movía se colocó de nuevo la capucha, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Sasuke pensó que había perdido la razón pero realmente la había tenido entre sus brazos frente a él, no podía ser una alucinación, era real, tenía que comprobarlo. Casi cinco minutos después, por fin reaccionó y comenzó a perseguir a la chica.

Sakura seguía corriendo sin intentar mirar hacia atrás aunque sabía que aquel chico la seguía rápidamente y si no se daba prisa pronto la alcanzaría. Luego de varios minutos de persecución tuvo que aceptar lo obvio, sabía que su velocidad no tenía comparación con la de su perseguidor así que si tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir tendría que hacerle frente, intentar pelear. Pronto vio claridad frente a ella, pensó que tal vez estaba saliendo de aquel espeso bosque pero se equivocó, se trataba de otro claro mucho más grande que el anterior, cruzó el lugar y finalmente se detuvo, no podía seguir huyendo.

Sasuke salió del bosque para entrar en aquel claro e inmediatamente notó que era atacado por varias shurikens lanzadas por la chica, logró esquivarlas sin dificultad y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sakura de pie frente a él a unos metros de distancia. La chica tenía el rostro agachado y al darse cuenta de que él estaba frente a ella, levantó la cara para mirarlo mientras se descubría el cabello, luego tomó otras shurikens y las volvió a lanzar contra su perseguidor, de nuevo Sasuke las esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo

_ _[Realmente es rápido... necesito acabar con esto]_ -pensó la ojiverde mientras tomaba un kunai con su mano derecha y corría hacia él. Sasuke comenzó a esquivar sus embates con mucha facilidad, no quería atacarla pero sabía que ella no dejaría que hablara, necesitaba someterla. El combate continuó por varios minutos, Sasuke estaba completamente desarmado pero aun así lograba defenderse del ataque de Sakura sin problemas, la chica lo intentaba atacar una y otra vez con el kunai hasta que de una patada Sasuke lo arrancó de sus manos. Entonces inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con puro taijutsu pero las condiciones seguían siendo las mismas e incluso comenzaban a inclinarse a favor de Sasuke, las deficiencias de Sakura eran sumamente notorias y hubieran sido fatales de haber sido otra clase de enemigo. La chica volvió a lanzarse contra él pero entonces el pelinegro la recibió con un golpe en la cara que le hizo sangrar el labio inferior, aquel contacto había sido accidental, Sasuke pensó que lo esquivaría. Volvieron a separarse quedando uno en cada extremo del claro.

Sakura estaba agotada, nunca antes había tenido que pelear así, no había descansado lo suficiente y sentía el cansancio acumulado, no sabía qué quería él de ella pero no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Su respiración era agitada, el aire comenzaba a entrar a sus pulmones con mucha dificultad, no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, su cuerpo cada vez le pesaba más y aún no lograba hacerle ni un rasguño. Fijó la mirada en su contrincante y notó que él hacia lo mismo, aquellos oscuros y gélidos ojos la pusieron sumamente nerviosa, le desconcertaba que no apartara su mirada de ella y que no la atacara ¿qué era lo que quería de ella entonces? Cerró los ojos una centésima de segundo para intentar encontrar la respuesta y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke sumamente cerca de ella, dio un respingo de la impresión y cuando se disponía a atacarlo el chico la tomó del cuello y la recargó en un árbol. Sakura colocó ambas manos sobre la del chico intentando soltarse, no la lastimaba pero tampoco dejaba que se moviera. Entonces vio que tenía sus dedos manchados de la sangre que había derramado por la herida del labio, bajó sus manos y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos

_ ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (_Jutsu de invocación_) -exclamó apoyando la mano en el pecho del chico haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera al ver la aparición de un enorme sapo entre ellos- ... ¡sabes que hacer Gamakichi! -exclamó. Entonces el sapo sacó su lengua y con ella intentó atacar a Sasuke que no podía salir de su asombro, nunca pensó que Sakura pudiera realizar esa clase de jutsu. Sin embargo, al ver el ataque del sapo reaccionó y comenzó a esquivarlo una y otra vez. Sakura decidió que era su momento para escapar, sólo necesitaba distraer a aquel chico y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sasuke seguía evitando el ataque del animal sin mucha dificultad, era cierto que la lengua del sapo era sumamente rápida pero no era algo que considerara un reto sin embargo, al ver que Sakura se iba, perdió la concentración

_ ¡Espera!... -el sapo aprovechó para enrollarlo con su lengua apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Sasuke intentaba liberarse pero estaba rodeado en todo el cuerpo, sus manos incluidas así que prácticamente estaba a merced del animal que en cualquier momento podría asfixiarlo.

Sakura dio un par de pasos luego de ver la situación pero justo cuando planeaba marcharse oyó un leve susurro o más bien un quejido proveniente del chico "_Sa...Sakura_" se detuvo de golpe al escucharlo, se preguntó por qué tenía esa extraña sensación al oírlo pronunciar nuevamente su nombre... escuchó un gemido hueco de nuevo proveniente del chico, se giró hacia él y pudo ver su haori manchado de sangre a la altura de los hombros sobre la lengua que lo rodeaba, no creyó que la fuerza del sapo hubiera sido tal como para hacerlo sangrar de aquella manera

_ ¡¡Detente Gamakichi!! -gritó la ojiverde. Al oírla, el animal soltó a Sasuke que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, el haori blanco que portaba estaba completamente manchado de sangre a la altura del pecho, como si lo hubiesen herido gravemente- ... a...arigatou... Gamakichi... -dijo la pelirosa, luego el sapo desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke no soportó más y cayó boca abajo al suelo. Sakura se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a huir pero se detuvo de golpe, por alguna razón no podía dejarlo ahí en esa condición, sabía que no sobreviviría pero... él la había atacado... ella debería huir de ahí mientras tenía esa oportunidad pero... ¿por qué no podía?... apretó sus puños con fuerza y volvió a girarse, caminó hasta donde él yacía semiconsciente en el piso, se arrodilló y lo levantó levemente para recargarlo en un árbol cercano.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, pudo ver la imagen borrosa de Sakura frente a él siendo resaltada por la luz del sol que estaba justo detrás de ella. La chica abrió un poco el haori y pudo ver el vendaje que tenía colocado en el pecho, tomó un kunai y con él cortó las vendas para poder ver mejor la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, concentró chakra en sus manos y comenzó a curarlo, sabía que no había sido causada por el ataque del sapo, tal vez era una herida producto de una batalla anterior. Estaba concentrada en su labor, sabía que probablemente cuando terminara, aquel chico intentaría asesinarla pero por alguna razón decidió continuar. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya causando que ella diera un respingo

_ Si intentas hacer algo... juro que te mataré aquí mismo... -dijo seriamente la pelirosa- ¿entendiste? -el chico asintió

_ Sakura... -susurró el pelinegro

_ ¿Có...cómo sabes mi nombre?... ¿quién eres?... ¿qué quieres de mí? -cuestionó la chica casi con desesperación. Sasuke cerró los ojos- ... ¡¿quién eres?!

_ E...en verdad... ¿no sabes quién soy?... -Sakura negó con la cabeza

_ ¿Tendría que saberlo?

_ N...no... pensé que tal vez... -hizo una pausa, sabía que algo no estaba bien ahí- ... olvídalo... -hizo otra pausa- ... ¿por qué estás ayudándome?

_ Yo... n...no lo sé... y la verdad eso me aterra... -Sasuke la miró, estaba sorprendido de su sinceridad aunque no lo demostrara

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque lo más probable es que seas un shinobi renegado de alguna aldea... también es probable que una vez que termine de curarte intentes asesinarme...

_ Hmp... -esbozó una media sonrisa- ... lo primero lamentablemente es cierto pero... no intentaré asesinarte... -pensó en lo paradójico que sonaba aquello. Entonces soltó un quejido al sentir más presión del chakra de la chica

_ Lo siento... se que te duele pero aún tienes una herida sin sanar

_ ¿A qué te refieres?... acabas de curarla

_ No me refiero a esta superficial... debajo de tu corazón muy cerca, a sólo unos milímetros recibiste otra herida extremadamente profunda, yo diría que pudo haberte atravesado por completo... y no ha sanado bien... ha estado alterando tu flujo de chakra -Sasuke la miró ahora si sorprendido, esa herida a la que se refería se trataba de aquella ocasionada por el rasengan de Naruto

_ Fue una herida que tuve hace más de un año... en realidad pensé que ya estaba sanada -respondió con su típico tono de voz restándole importancia

_ Pues no es así... ese tipo de heridas deben de ser atendidas por especialistas no por cualquier shinobi... es un milagro que siguieras con vida

_ Hmp... también pienso lo mismo... -luego ambos se quedaron en silencio

_ Te...tengo que reconocer que... tus habilidades son... impresionantes... -dijo la pelirosa para romper el incómodo silencio mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas ocasionando aún más sorpresa en Sasuke

_ Hmp... eres más lenta de lo que recuerdo -contestó casi en un susurro, como si pensara en voz alta

_ ¿Eh?... ¿dijiste algo? -Sasuke se percató de su error

_ Dije que... eres muy lenta por lo que veo

_ Ah... -la ojiverde agachó la mirada- ... lo sé... tengo buenas habilidades como médico pero como ninja yo... -suspiro- ... soy un desastre... mi hermano ha intentado ayudarme pero parece que no tengo remedio

_ _[Hermano?]_ -pensó el pelinegro, hasta donde sabía Sakura era hija única.

_ Listo... es lo único que puedo hacer... -de su bolso sacó unas vendas y un pequeño frasco. Le quitó el haori, tomó las vendas y comenzó a ponérselas al chico alrededor de su pecho mientras permanecía dándole la espalda a ella- ...deberás cambiarte los vendajes dos veces al día en la mañana y antes de dormir para mantenerlos limpios, intenta lavar la herida con agua tibia, no hagas mucho esfuerzo porque podría abrirse nuevamente como sucedió hace un momento... también aplica un poco de este ungüento en las noches, ayudará a disminuir las molestias... si haces lo que te digo en unas tres semanas estarás completamente curado y tu flujo de chakra se normalizará

_ Creo que podrías mejorar... -dijo inesperadamente el pelinegro causando sorpresa en la chica- ... con tus habilidades de combate

_ ¿En verdad lo crees? -Sasuke asintió

_ Te propongo un trato... -Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo

***

_**"This bitter ocean of hatred and pain"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ojala les hay gustado el capitulo!!! :D


	6. Propuesta

_**Hola!!! Miren si he tardado en subir, disculpen, pero no he podido; Tengo examenes y son los ultimos, pero hoy no tuve...Pff.!! que suerte, prometo que volvere a actualizar cada semana...**_

_**En fin para los que leen Contrato=¿Amor?, debo decir que el capitulo que voy a poner va a ser hasta ahi... miren como saben yo solo subo estos fics... entonces como a la autora le plagiaron..pues ustedes saben como que no se siente bien y pues lo detuvo...yo no puedo alcanzar su fic...es por eso que les aviso..para que sepan...**_

_**Pero... eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar de subir...NO!!! Este fic seguira igual...**_

_**En fin nos vemos luego:P Lean...**_

* * *

Scene 6: Propuesta

Sakura terminó de curar las heridas de Sasuke

_ Listo... es lo único que puedo hacer... -de su bolso sacó unas vendas y un pequeño frasco. Le quitó el haori, tomó las vendas y comenzó a ponérselas al chico alrededor de su pecho mientras él permanecía dándole la espalda- ...deberás cambiarte los vendajes dos veces al día para mantenerlos limpios, no hagas mucho esfuerzo porque podría abrirse nuevamente como sucedió hace un momento... si haces lo que te digo en unas tres semanas estarás completamente curado y tu flujo de chakra se normalizará

_ Creo que podrías mejorar... -dijo inesperadamente el pelinegro causando sorpresa en la chica- ... con tus habilidades de combate

_ ¿En verdad lo crees? -Sasuke asintió

_ Te propongo un trato... -Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo

_ ¿Q...qué clase de trato? -el pelinegro guardó silencio unos minutos para meditar lo que estaba a punto de decir, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el contacto visual que sostenían

_ Te propongo que te quedes aquí hasta que esté curado por completo... -Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente debido a la sorpresa- ... no me malinterpretes, es obvio que eres una gran médico así que eres la mejor para vigilar mis heridas... -continuó con un tono de voz serio e indiferente- ... a cambio de ello, me ofrezco a entrenarte durante ese tiempo... ¿qué dices? -Sakura no lograba salir de su sorpresa, intentaba comprender la propuesta pero sencillamente no hallaba que responder. Sasuke se sentía extraño ante la mirada que le dirigía la chica, no sabía por qué le había dicho aquello... bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, pensó que tal vez era un espejismo lo que tenía frente a él, una alucinación producto de tantas largas noches sin poder dormir... si ella se iba en ese momento, él no podría volver a verla nunca más así que si podía hacerla permanecer a su lado por un tiempo, esta vez intentaría dejar de lado su orgullo (si es que eso era posible), y no dudaría en hacerlo

_ ¿Qué pasa si no quiero aceptar? -cuestionó haciendo que el pelinegro diera un respingo- ... ¿intentarás asesinarme si no acepto?... ¿qué me garantiza que vas a cumplir lo que dices?

_ Hmp... -esbozó una media sonrisa ante la desconfianza de la ojiverde- ... si no aceptas puedes irte... no intentaré seguirte... te dije que no te haría daño... -hizo una pausa- ... en cuanto a qué te garantiza que voy a cumplir lo que te dije pues... tendrás que confiar en mí... nunca retrocedo a mi palabra

_ ¿Cómo puedo confiar en la palabra de un shinobi renegado?... de un criminal... que tal vez no tiene... honor... -Sasuke la miró molesto y eso hizo que ella alejara un poco su rostro, podía sentir el enojo del chico a través de aquella fría mirada

_ Escucha... -dijo fríamente- ... los motivos por los que soy un desertor no tienen nada que ver con eso... soy un asesino, eso no te lo voy a negar... -Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo- ...pero tengo palabra... así que si aceptas debes confiar en mí... ¿entendiste? -la ojiverde asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el césped- ... entonces... ¿qué dices? -por varios minutos no recibió respuesta, estaba más que claro que ella no aceptaría. Sasuke decidió ya no esperar más, tomó su haori ensangrentado y se puso de pie- entiendo... -dijo para luego comenzar a caminar lentamente _¿qué le hizo pensar que ella aceptaría? _Estaba claro que ella no confiaba en él, ¿por qué hacerlo?... definitivamente tantas noches en vela ya estaban nublando su juicio

_ E...espera... -escuchó detrás de él haciendo que se detuviera- ...yo... yo... acepto tu trato... -dijo tímidamente la chica sin mirarlo, aún estaba dudando sobre su decisión pero había algo más que la motivaba a aceptar- ... yo cuidaré de ti hasta que tus heridas sanen a cambio de que tu me entrenes... -Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de victoria al oírla

_ Hmp... entonces levántate... -ordenó mientras se giraba para verla- ...debemos volver a la fortaleza... -Sakura dio un respingo, al ver que el chico caminaba de nuevo, rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo. Entonces se percató de que iba con el torso desnudo mientras aún sostenía el haori ensangrentado en la mano derecha, Sakura desabrochó su capa y lo cubrió con ella.

_ ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? -preguntó fríamente

_ Está por anochecer... la temperatura ya descendió y si no quieres tener un horrible dolor en el pecho será mejor que te abrigues... -respondió seriamente la chica aunque por dentro sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría debido a la imponente presencia del pelinegro que la miró alzando una ceja- ... mi objetivo es cuidarte ¿no es cierto?

_ Hmp... -fue lo único que salió de su garganta mientras ambos seguían su camino. En las cinco horas de trayecto ninguno dijo nada. Sasuke iba pensando en lo que le habría sucedido a Sakura para que no lo recordara, tal vez esa herida que él le hizo la afectó demasiado, sabía que eso era posible porque luego del rasengan de Naruto que él recibió, no recordaba nada de esa batalla salvo imágenes y sonidos vagos que lo único que hacían era confundirlo aún más- _[Supongo que eso es lo mejor...]_ -pensó- _[...no soy la clase de persona que alguien quiera recordar...] _-mientras tanto, Sakura iba sumamente nerviosa tanto por ir con aquel chico "desconocido" como por la decisión que había tomado, aún seguía dudando

_ _[Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?... no sé si fue lo correcto aceptar su propuesta, no puedo fiarme de él... es un traidor a alguna aldea y si me descuido es probable que termine asesinándome...] _-suspiró- _[sólo espero que haber confiado en él no me cause más problemas... aunque aún tengo que pensar en que le diré a mi hermano y a mi abuelo cuando regrese a casa...] _-volvió a suspirar- _[¿qué van a pensar Naruto y mi abuelo cuando les diga que estoy con un shinobi renegado?... ¿qué le voy a decir a Tsunade-sama cuando la vea al regresar a la aldea?... en definitiva esto está mal pero... no puedo dejarlo en ese estado...] _-dirigió su mirada al chico que veía hacia el frente sin expresión alguna en su rostro- _[esas heridas que tiene fueron agravadas por el ataque de Gamakichi y aunque no lo demuestre deben ser sumamente dolorosas... si es perseguido por alguna aldea no podrá tener acceso a la atención que necesita...] _-volvió a agachar la mirada a la vez que soltaba otro suspiro- _[aunque no creo que mi hermano, mi abuelo o Tsunade-sama lo entiendan... definitivamente si él no me asesina alguno de ellos tres lo hará cuando vuelva... ¡no sé que hacer!...] _-volvió a soltar otro suspiro, esta vez en señal de resignación, ya había tomado una decisión y era obvio que no podía retractarse- _[Pero... si él cumple su palabra, cuando regrese a Konoha... ¡le demostraré a mi hermano y al tonto de Sai-kun que me he vuelto más fuerte! y tal vez así... yo...]_ -Sasuke la miró de reojo y notó los múltiples suspiros que soltaba, sabía que estaba dudando de su decisión pero por alguna razón le tranquilizaba que no le dijera nada sobre querer retractarse. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, en la fortaleza, el resto del equipo Hebi estaba en el despacho principal frente a la chimenea encendida. Siendo una chica la más impaciente

_ ¿Dónde pudo haber ido Sasuke-kun? -preguntaba casi gritando haciendo que sus compañeros ya no hallarán la forma de callarla

_ ¡Quieres tranquilizarte Karin!... escucharte vociferar está comenzando a darme dolor de cabeza... -dijo Suigetsu harto de la chica- ... ¿qué acaso no entendiste que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Sasuke se fue?... en verdad además de loca estás sorda...

_ ¡¡Cállate idiota!!... -gritó mirando al chico- ... por supuesto que los oí la primera vez que me lo dijeron pero si ustedes se quedaron aquí, debieron de haber estado al pendiente de Sasuke-kun... él aún debe estar muy débil por aquella misión que tuvo...

_ Pues déjame decirte que somos ninjas, Karin... ¡no niñeras...! -exclamó Suigetsu ocasionando más molestia en Karin que siguió gritándole tan alto como podía

_ Chicos... ¿podrían calmarse?... están dándome jaqueca... -decía Juugo mientras tenía los dedos en sus sienes para intentar apaciguar el malestar que estaba teniendo debido a los gritos de sus compañeros sin embargo, ellos seguían enfrascados en su pelea y no le prestaban la más mínima atención.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían su camino en medio de un silencio sepulcral que incomodaba a la chica pero no se atrevía a entablar conversación con el pelinegro. Finalmente Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y Sakura hizo lo mismo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde el chico lo hacía

_ Ya llegamos... -se limitó a decir mientras seguía avanzando hacia el lugar. Se trataba de una enorme fortaleza similar a un castillo feudal, en medio de aquel espeso bosque era obvio que nadie la encontraría, Sakura estaba segura de que ni ella podría encontrar el camino hacia aquel lugar una vez que se marchara. Ambos siguieron caminando y conforme se acercaba comenzaron a oír gritos provenientes del interior, Sasuke sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro de fastidio mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza en señal de resignación. Entonces abrió la puerta- ... sígueme... no se te ocurra quedarte atrás ¿entendiste? -ordenó, la chica sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza

_ ¡¡Ya te dije que en esa ocasión no fue mi culpa que aquel tipo estuviera resguardado por jounins!!

_ ¡¡Eres un completo imbécil Suigetsu y nada lo va a cambiar!! -gritaban Karin y Suigetsu ante la mirada de cansancio que les dirigía Juugo. Entonces ambos se callaron al oír la puerta principal cerrarse, los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho que se encontraba abierta y no pudieron ocultar su asombro al ver a Sasuke llegar seguido de Sakura. Sin embargo, ni el Uchiha ni la pelirosa, les dirigieron la mirada si no que siguieron su camino de largo hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir al otro nivel de la fortaleza. Ninguno de los tres salía de su sorpresa

_ No puede ser posible... -dijo Juugo en un susurro- ... ella no puede...

_ E...esa...chica...no estaba... -tartamudeó Suigetsu de la impresión- ...no...debería estar... muerta...

_ _[¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?... debería de estar lejos...]_ -pensó la pelirroja

Sasuke y Sakura iban caminando por un pasillo iluminado tenuemente por algunos candelabros que había sobre ellos, a ambos lados del corredor había diversas habitaciones. Sakura observaba cada una de las puertas hasta que Sasuke se detuvo haciendo ella lo mismo

_ Esta será tu habitación... -dijo el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta. Se trataba de una habitación sencilla pero que a la vez podría considerarse acogedora, tenía una enorme cama con un buró en cada lado, frente a ella había una pequeña estancia que consistía en dos sillones de una pieza y una pequeña mesa de centro entre ambos y en frente se encontraba una chimenea, a un costado había otra puerta, del otro lado había un armario y junto a él un enorme ventanal que podía abrirse de par en par- ... la mía se encuentra en frente, si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo... -dijo fríamente- ... es tarde, el baño es aquella puerta por si quieres ducharte... debes descansar, mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento...

_ A...arigatou... -dijo tímidamente la chica

_ Hmp... -entonces tomó la puerta y lentamente la empezó a cerrar

_ Espera... -dijo Sakura haciendo que él se detuviera- ... ¿pu...puedo preguntar tu nombre? -el chico dio un respingo al oírla- ... por alguna razón tú conoces el mío y supongo que no puedo dirigirme a ti sólo como "ninja renegado" ¿o si?

_ Hmp... -esbozó una media sonrisa- ... mi nombre es Sasuke... -dijo serenamente para luego darle la espalda y cerrar la puerta tras él

_ ¿Sasuke? -se preguntó extrañada mientras veía hacia la entrada- ... ese nombre... -hizo una pausa como si intentara recordar algo- ... ese nombre creo que lo he oído antes... pero... ¿dónde?

El pelinegro caminaba por el corredor preguntándose nuevamente lo qué le pudo haber ocurrido a la chica para que no lo recordara. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta del despacho, la abrió intempestivamente y pudo ver que el resto de su equipo seguía ahí. Inmediatamente comenzaron a llenarlo de preguntas _¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿no se suponía que debía de estar muerta?_ -le cuestionaban una y otra vez hasta que la paciencia del Uchiha se terminó. El chico golpeó fuertemente sus puños contra el escritorio frente a él ocasionando que los demás guardaran silencio al instante

_ ¡Ya es suficiente! -exclamó Sasuke- ... no tengo tiempo para responder sus preguntas estúpidas... a partir de hoy Sakura se quedará aquí por las próximas semanas y se acabó el asunto ¿quedó claro?

_ ¿Y qué se supone que hará aquí? ¿acaso dejó Konoha? -cuestionó Suigetsu

_ Claro que no... ella sólo está aquí por un asunto que tenemos pendiente nada más... en cuanto termine ella regresará a la aldea

_ Pero... ¿no es un poco riesgoso?... -preguntó Juugo- ... tu cabeza tiene precio en esa aldea debido a que tú la "mataste"... ¿qué sucederá cuando regrese y les diga donde estamos?

_ Hmp... eso no sucederá... -respondió el pelinegro seguro de sí mismo

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -preguntó Karin

_ Sólo lo sé y se acabó... ya les dije que no pienso responder a sus estúpidos cuestionamientos... sólo les estoy haciendo saber la decisión que he tomado, Sakura se quedará aquí y es el fin de esta conversación... -todos lo miraron y luego asintieron levemente- ... y otra cosa... no quiero que hablen con ella... al menos por ahora... -ordenó tajantemente

_ ¿Por qué? -preguntó Suigetsu

_ Es una orden... -respondió Sasuke imperativamente- ... les recuerdo que ustedes no están aquí para cuestionar mis disposiciones si no para acatarlas sin protestar ¿quedó claro? -de nuevo asintieron levemente- ... ahora retírense... ya mañana hablaremos sobre nuestros asuntos

Suigetsu y Juugo se dirigieron hacia la puerta quedándose dentro del despacho Sasuke que miraba por la ventana y Karin que estaba parada frente a su escritorio

***

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	7. Razón

_****_

Esta historia no es mía, es de noriko kyoda... Al menos ella aclaro que yo soy la unica que tiene su permiso para publicar la historia en esta pagina ^^...Para los que no sepan o duden de mis palabras...

* * *

Scene 7: Razón

Sasuke se encontraba en su despacho dándoles a conocer la nueva situación al resto de su equipo

_ Sakura se quedará aquí y es el fin de esta conversación... -todos lo miraron y luego asintieron levemente- ... y otra cosa... no quiero que hablen con ella... al menos por ahora... -ordenó tajantemente- ... ahora retírense... ya mañana hablaremos sobre nuestros asuntos

Suigetsu y Juugo se dirigieron hacia la puerta quedándose dentro del despacho Sasuke que miraba por la ventana y Karin que estaba parada frente a su escritorio

_ Habla de una vez Karin o vete... -dijo el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

_ ¿Por qué está ella aquí?... ¿acaso viene a terminar el trabajo de su amigo?

_ Hmp... no digas estupideces... ella sólo se quedará un par de semanas nada más y no... no viene a matarme

_ ¿Por qué?... si yo fuera ella tal vez lo haría -en ese momento Sasuke se giró para mirarla

_ Eso es cierto... pero tú no eres ella... -ese comentario hizo enfadar a la pelirroja

_ ¡¿Por qué demonios está aquí?!... -gritó furiosa- ¡¡Nunca debió de haber salido de las montañas en donde estaba!! -entonces dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más. Sasuke se acercó a ella velozmente y la miró estando muy cerca de su rostro

_ ¿Tú sabías que estaba viva? -preguntó casi molesto

_ Por supuesto que lo sabía... pude sentir su chakra en más de una ocasión

_ ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -cuestionó tomando la quijada de la chica con una sola mano y apretándola

_ Porque nunca lo preguntaste... -respondió cínicamente luego se deshizo del agarre del chico- ... suéltame... me estás lastimando... -caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio y se sentó en el sillón- ... aquí la pregunta es: ¿por qué está aquí?... ¿qué asunto tienes con ella?... ¿acaso le vas a pedir perdón?... -sonrió sarcásticamente- ...eso quiero verlo... -la paciencia de Sasuke volvió a llegar a su límite, de nuevo se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la puso de pie

_ Déjate de estupideces de una vez por todas Karin... estás empezando a fastidiarme -la chica lo miró altivamente- ... Sakura sólo viene para vigilar las heridas que tengo gracias a tu incompetencia... ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas que te mandé vigilar a nuestro objetivo y tú dijiste que estaba solo cuando me emboscaron nueve jounins? -la chica no respondió, sólo siguió mirándolo arrogantemente- ... así que si Sakura se queda aquí para curarme es gracias a ti...

_ ¿Por qué lo hará?... -cuestionó segura de sí misma haciendo que el pelinegro titubeara soltándola al instante y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Esbozó una media sonrisa al ver esa casi imperceptible reacción en él, decidió continuar con su provocación- ... ¿por qué curar al chico que casi la mata?...

_ Es suficiente Karin... -dijo el pelinegro

_ Ella es una kunoichi, el instinto de asesinar y el de la venganza están en ella a pesar de que los disfrace con esa pantalla de ser médico ¿por qué ayudar a su asesino cuando podría vengarse y dejarlo morir?... ¿por qué curar al chico que le rompió el corazón y casi la mata?... ¿por qué...?

_ ¡¡Te dije que ya es suficiente!! -gritó, en ese momento Sasuke la tomó de ambos brazos con suma violencia para acercarla a él recibiendo de nuevo una mira altiva por parte de la pelirroja. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente y entonces Karin esbozó una media sonrisa de victoria al descubrir la razón

_ Ella no lo sabe... ¿verdad?... -Sasuke dio un respingo al oírla y entonces la chica supo que estaba en lo correcto- ... por supuesto... ella no lo recuerda... justo como te sucede a ti ¿no es cierto? -el pelinegro la soltó lentamente mientras volvía a caminar hacia la ventana- ... esa es la razón por la que aceptó ayudarte... -rió sarcásticamente- ... ¿y qué es lo que harás cuando lo recuerde, eh?

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo Karin... vete de una vez

_ Claro... -dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta, luego abrió la puerta- ... me pregunto ¿qué pasará cuando se entere? -antes de que pudiera parpadear, Sasuke se acercó a ella, cerró la puerta y la giró para que lo mirara

_ Si le llegas a decir algo... juro que te vas a arrepentir

_ ¿Me estás amenazando?... ¿qué es lo que harás? ¿matarme?... no creo que seas capaz

_ No me retes Karin... si tuve la sangre tan fría como para intentar matarla a ella ¿qué te hace pensar que no haría lo mismo contigo?

_ ¿En verdad eso crees? -no recibió respuesta. Volvió a abrir la puerta- ... como quieras... sólo recuerda que no hay mentira que dure para siempre, Sasuke-kun... -dijo para después cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, había puesto el seguro en la puerta pero aún así estaba intranquila y esa sensación aumentaba al pensar con más detalle en la situación en la que estaba: ella con cuatro ninjas traidores, bueno, al menos imaginaba que eran cuatro por los chakras que sentía. Luego de varias horas, el sueño por fin la venció, no siendo el mismo caso en la habitación que estaba frente a la de ella. Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana contemplando el bosque, no podía dejar de pensar en que Sakura estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación, sabía que probablemente esa noche aquel tormentoso sueño no aparecería pero ahora su temor, aunque lo quisiera negar, era otro: tenía miedo de ir a dormir y que al despertar Sakura no estuviera ahí, que a la mañana siguiente se diera cuenta de que su presencia había sido una simple ilusión.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar aquella fortaleza donde no había ni el más mínimo movimiento. Sakura abrió los ojos intempestivamente, pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero se dio cuenta de que no era así al mirar la habitación, se levantó y luego de arreglarse, se quedó sentada en la cama mirando fijamente hacia la puerta. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, se armó de valor para abrirla y echar un vistazo por el lugar, cuando se asomó al pasillo no había nadie, con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer aquel nivel de la fortaleza, vio el despacho, una estancia con varios libreros alrededor, miró en otra habitación y se dio cuenta de que era el comedor, había una enorme mesa con más de una docena de sillas a su alrededor, atravesó la habitación y al abrir otra puerta vio la cocina frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, se acercó al refrigerador para buscar algo para comer pero se detuvo al pensar que no era lo correcto, estaba en un lugar con desconocidos y sería descortés comenzar a tomar las cosas por su propia cuenta, ya era demasiado con haber estado recorriendo el lugar sin autorización. Soltó un suspiro

_ Supongo que tendré que esperar a que él despierte... además no tengo tanta hambre, mejor tomaré un poco de agua... -se acercó a una repisa sobre el lavabo, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua de una jarra que había sobre la mesa en medio de la habitación, luego se sentó- ...debí de haberle preguntado a qué hora se iba a levantar... -volvió a suspirar- ... sólo a mí se me ocurre irme con un perfecto desconocido que además es un traidor a alguna aldea... en verdad... ¿dónde tienes la cabeza, Sakura? -se preguntó a si misma mientras se golpeaba levemente la frente con la palma de su mano, terminó de beber el agua, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lavabo para dejar ahí el vaso, apoyó las manos en el borde y entonces su estómago empezó a hacer ruido debido al hambre que tenía. Sakura soltó un suspiro- ...de acuerdo... tal vez si tenga un poco de hambre

_ Si tienes hambre no tienes por qué limitarte... -escuchó de alguien detrás de ella. Dio un respingo y se giró para ver de quien se trataba, pensó que era Sasuke pero se equivocó, aquel chico le estaba sonriendo y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ...yo... yo... gomenasai... sé que no fue educado deambular por aquí sin autorización... yo... -el chico se acercó a ella

_ Tranquila... está bien... Sakura ¿cierto? -la pelirosa asintió- ... mi nombre es Juugo... ¿tienes hambre?

_ U...un poco... estaba esperando a Sasuke-san para comenzar a entrenar

_ ¿Entrenar? -preguntó extrañado, Sasuke nunca entrenaba acompañado de alguien, de hecho, siempre se levantaba temprano para no tener que ver a nadie. La chica asintió

_ Pero creo que aún está dormido

_ En realidad... Sasuke está despierto desde hace varias horas

_ P...pero... él me dijo que me entrenaría... -soltó un suspiro al sentirse engañada

_ Tranquila Sakura-chan... -dijo el chico mientras le sonreía tenuemente- ... creo que lo mejor sería que primero desayunaras... -entonces caminó hacia el refrigerador- ... ¿quieres comer algo en especial? -Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento al ver al chico sacar varias cosas

_ Dé...déjame ayudarte... Juugo-san

_ ¿San?... tenemos casi la misma edad, no veo la razón para que me llames tan respetuosamente

_ Gomen... -respondió con un leve sonrojo- ... deja que yo prepare algo para desayunar, es obvio que tú estabas entrenando ¿cierto? -el chico asintió

_ Deja que te ayude, no quiero sentirme un inútil... -Sakura asintió y juntos comenzaron a prepara algo para comer. Al principio todo era silencio entre ellos, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa porque imaginaba que él también era un ninja renegado aunque a la vez le desconcertaba que fuera, hasta cierto punto, tímido. Fue Juugo el que decidió romper el silencio- ... puedo ver por tu protector que eres una kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha ¿cierto, Sakura-chan? -la chica asintió

_ Algo así... -Juugo volteó a verla extrañado

_ No te entiendo... ¿cómo que algo así?

_ Lo que pasa es que yo realizo misiones pero no vivo en la aldea... -el chico la seguía mirando extrañado. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina por la que había entrado y luego volvió a fijarla en la chica- ... mi familia y yo vivimos en una cabaña en las montañas como a día y medio de camino si vas a un ritmo normal

_ ¿Así que tienes familia?

_ Si... un hermano mayor, se llama Naruto también es ninja y mi abuelo Jiraiya él fue shinobi hace mucho tiempo y es muy conocido...

_ Lo sé... uno de los sannin ¿no es cierto? -la ojiverde asintió- ...no pensé que fueras familiar de alguien tan poderoso...

_ Bueno, es cierto que mi abuelo es un gran shinobi aún ahora pero... él es un poco... diferente a lo que esperarías de un abuelo común

_ Ya veo... pero no entiendo... si los tres son shinobis de la aldea de Konoha ¿por qué no viven ahí?... ¿no es un poco complicado estar viajando desde donde viven hasta la aldea?

_ Según mi hermano, antes vivíamos en Konoha pero cuando la aldea de Suna y la aldea del sonido invadieron Konoha mis padres murieron en el ataque así que tomamos la decisión de ir a vivir con mi abuelo...

_ ¿Según tu hermano? -la chica asintió

_ Si ... bueno... es que... hace un año mi hermano y yo junto con Sai, el chico con el que formamos el equipo siete de gennins al salir de la academia, además de otros ninjas estábamos en una misión de búsqueda... a mitad de la misión, justo cuando habíamos alcanzado a nuestro objetivo, aquel shinobi nos atacó y yo resulté herida... -hizo una pausa, dirigió la mirada hacia Juugo que la miraba a la vez que escuchaba atento cada palabra, entonces la chica decidió continuar- ... la verdad no recuerdo nada sobre aquel día, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital y mi hermano estaba ahí... aquel ataque hizo que todos mis recuerdos se desvanecieran, los médicos dijeron que con el tiempo recuperaría la memoria pero no ha sido así... -soltó un suspiro- ...gracias al cielo tengo a mi hermano y a mi abuelo que me han ayudado a llenar esos huecos que tengo

_ Entiendo... ¿entonces tu hermano es quien te ha dicho quién eres y tu pasado no? -Sakura asintió

_ Ha sido muy paciente conmigo y créeme, eso no es cosa fácil para él... -se quedó pensativa por varios minutos- ... ha sido complicado para los dos

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres hace cuatro años, sólo éramos Naruto y yo hasta que mi abuelo nos fue a buscar... luego el día en que casi muero... eso no fue lo único que tuvo que resistir, ese día también perdió a una gran amiga, nunca me ha querido decir su nombre porque dice que eso lo lastima, puedo ver que aun sufre por ella... -entonces volvió a la realidad y vio que estaba hablando con Juugo- ... eh... gomen ne Juugo-kun, no debí de haberte dicho todo esto... -dijo nerviosamente mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

_ Tranquila, está bien... tu hermano debe de sentirse muy afortunado de tenerte a ti, se nota que lo quieres mucho

_ Por supuesto... Naruto es lo único que me queda... es mi hermano mayor aunque a veces se comporte como un niño pequeño, él es... él es lo más importante para mí... no se que haría sin mi hermano o sin mi abuelo... -soltó un suspiro y luego miró a Juugo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente- ... necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire... ¿podrías vigilar que no se queme el desayuno? -el chico asintió y entonces Sakura salió por la puerta que daba al comedor. Juugo se quedó frente a la estufa haciendo lo que la chica le pidió, miró de reojo hacia la puerta por la que él había entrado y luego sonrió

_ ¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas?... Sasuke... -al oírlo, el pelinegro abrió la puerta que había estado entrecerrada, caminó por la habitación y se sentó en una silla sin quitar la vista de su compañero- ... puedes estar tranquilo, ella no recuerda que fuiste tú quien casi la mata...

***

_**"The oceans are as lone as I..."**_

* * *

**_Nos vemos :D _**


	8. Ira

_**Jaja... se que soy mala pero vean aqui les subi dos capis XDD.... jaja...**_

* * *

_**Scene 8: Ira**_

Sakura dejó la habitación por la puerta que daba al comedor. En el interior se quedó Juugo haciendo lo que la chica le había pedido, miró de reojo hacia la puerta y luego sonrió

_ ¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes de escuchar las conversaciones de otros detrás de las puertas?... Sasuke... -al oírlo, el pelinegro abrió la puerta que había estado entrecerrada, caminó por la habitación y se sentó en una silla sin quitar la vista de su compañero- ... puedes estar tranquilo, ella no recuerda que fuiste tú quien casi la mata...

_ Hmp... eso no me preocupa... además, les dije que no hablaran con ella

_ Cuando yo llegué ella ya estaba aquí... ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿ignorarla? yo no... -en ese momento aparecieron Karin y Suigetsu- ...vaya, ya era hora

_ ¿Qué te sucede Juugo? ¿desde cuando preparas el desayuno?

_ En realidad yo... -entonces apareció Sakura

_ Perdón por la tardanza Juugo-k... -no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a aquellos desconocidos- ...ohayo, Sasuke-san... eh...

_ Ellos son Karin y Suigetsu...

_ Un placer... -respondió la ojiverde en un susurro. Luego, se acercó de nuevo con Juugo para servir lo que instantes antes había preparado, colocó los cinco platos sobre la mesa y las demás cosas, todo bajo la mirada fría de Sasuke clavada en ella. Cuando se iba a sentar, el pelinegro se puso de pie- ... ¿a dónde vas?... -no recibió respuesta, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- ...debes desayunar... -de nuevo no hubo respuesta lo que comenzó a molestarla - ... ¡siéntate! -ordenó seriamente causando una risa burlona en Suigetsu ¿acaso alguien le estaba diciendo a Sasuke qué hacer? creyó que ahora sí la asesinaría. El Uchiha apretó los puños con fuerza intentando reprimir el enojo que lo estaba invadiendo al escucharla hablarle así, decidió ignorarla y salió de la habitación. Dentro, la risa de Suigetsu se transformó en una sonora carcajada- _[qué le sucede?]_ -se preguntó Sakura un tanto molesta por la situación, así que decidió alcanzar a Sasuke.

Dejó la cocina y caminó por el pasillo intentando seguirlo- ...espera... -antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente, la recargó en la pared y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para evitar que escapara

_ ¡No vuelvas a ordenarme nada! ... ¡a mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer ¿quedó claro?! -exclamó molesto casi gritando. Sakura no podía evitar sentir miedo estando con él, escuchando aquel frío tono de voz y sintiendo esa mirada cruel sobre ella. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella figura imponente- ... ¿quién te crees que eres eh? -cuestionó sarcástico. Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta hasta que Sakura logró reunir todo el valor que guardaba en su interior y decidió hacerle frente

_ Tu médico... -respondió firmemente mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de no mostrar aquel terror que la invadía. Ese gesto sorprendió a Sasuke- ...soy tu médico... mi labor es cuidarte y vigilar que mejores lo más pronto posible... eso incluye ver que te alimentes correctamente... pero créeme, no estás haciendo mi trabajo sencillo... -hizo una pausa, desvió la mirada hacía abajo apretando los puños con fuerza en un intento por contener la rabia que sentía, luego volvió a centrar la mirada en Sasuke- ... aunque tienes razón... no soy quién para obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres... ya sabes que hacer para que logres recuperarte... yo no pienso soportarte, me voy... -dijo empujando levemente al pelinegro para liberarse y luego se perdió en el pasillo.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella, tenía ganas de gritar lo más alto que le fuera posible, odiaba a Sasuke, definitivamente lo odiaba ¿cómo había aceptado su trato?... -se recargó sobre la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso- ...no dejaba de repetirse que lo odiaba, se sentía tan estúpida, la había dejado como tonta frente a aquellos desconocidos. Lo odiaba, era lo único que podía pensar, ella podía soportar muchas cosas, demasiadas en realidad, tal vez por eso Naruto solía decirle que era sumamente inocente aunque ella creía que era diplomática, podía soportar casi todo excepto que se metieran con su trabajo, odiaba a esa clase de pacientes que no dejaban que hiciera correctamente su labor.

En realidad, nunca había tenido que atender a alguien así y era por esa razón por la que odiaba a Sasuke... -mordió su labio inferior con fuerza intentando contener la rabia que cada vez se hacía más grande en su interior, además, intentando también contener las lágrimas que sentía que pronto aparecerían, tenía la costumbre de llorar cuando se enfadaba, una muy humillante costumbre según ella. Luego de algunos minutos, parecía que se estaba comenzando a tranquilizar, aquel ligero tono rojizo que apareció en su rostro a causa del enojo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Cuando estuvo más relajada se puso de pie- ... no pensaba quedarse ahí ni un minuto más, no señor, si aquel idiota no iba a dejar que hiciera su trabajo entonces tendría que curarse él mismo. Ella no era niñera de nadie, bueno si, tenía a dos "niños" que cuidar en casa y con ellos era más que suficiente, no tenía tiempo como para perderlo con aquel desconocido ingrato.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba encerrado en su despacho caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado, decidió salir de ahí y fue a su habitación. Azotó la puerta tras él y caminó hasta quedar parado frente a la ventana, estaba sumamente furioso, definitivamente Sakura aún lograba sacarlo de sus cabales, ¿cómo se había atrevido a hablarle de aquella manera delante de sus subordinados? ¿acaso creía que él era un niño pequeño?... -golpeó el muro con fuerza- ...y eso de que Naruto era su hermano y ese tal Sai había sido el otro integrante del equipo siete... todo aquello era una gran mentira... -al pensarlo, la furia aumentó aún más en su interior- ... nada de lo que había escuchado era cierto, ¿por qué mentía de aquella manera? ¿a quién quería engañar?... -de nuevo golpeó con el puño el muro frente a él- ... ¿cómo era eso de que ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de él?... -estaba a punto de golpear el muro de nuevo pero se detuvo- ... y si... ¿qué tal si fuera a ella a quién hubieran engañado?... pero... por qué... -golpeó de nuevo el muro con más fuerza- ...no lograba entender qué era lo que había sucedido... de cualquier manera, ¿a él que le importaba que Sakura no lo recordara? ¿no se había dicho a sí mismo que era lo mejor pues él no era de la clase de personas que se desean recordar? necesitaba relajarse así que decidió tomar un baño, después de todo, había estado entrenando arduamente por horas

Sentir las gotas de agua resbalar sobre su cuerpo era la sensación más placentera que podía experimentar en aquel momento, lentamente la furia que sentía en su interior se fue desvaneciendo haciendo que pudiera pensar con claridad... bueno, tenía que reconocer que tal vez, si, que tal vez... no había sido muy acertado dejar a Sakura hablando sola pero es que estaba realmente molesto... tenía que reconocer que... ella había tenido algo de razón al decirle que era su médico pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo como un niño... -soltó un suspiro de fastidio, terminó de ducharse y tomó la toalla para secarse el cuerpo y luego se la colocó alrededor de la cintura. Salió del baño y caminó hasta el armario en busca de ropa limpia, ya se había puesto el pantalón cuando al estirarse para alcanzar su haori sintió una enorme punzada en el abdomen, miró hacia ahí y pudo ver su herida algo enrojecida, volvió a soltar otro suspiro de fastidio- ...llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ir a ver a Sakura para que lo curara, eso significaba que tendría que disculparse... volvió a soltar otro suspiro- ... un momento... él era Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía por qué disculparse... en todo caso, quien tendría que ofrecerle disculpas era Sakura, ella lo había humillado frente a sus subordinados, claro... tenía que disculparse con él y para eso tendría que curarlo. Salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya y fue entonces cuando su mente de quedó en blanco.

Sakura había salido del baño vestida solamente con una toalla, la única manera que encontró para calmar su furia sin asesinar a Sasuke había sido tomar un baño, sólo que por el enojo había olvidado preparar su ropa así que tuvo que vestirse en la habitación, tomó su blusa y su sostén, se descubrió el cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, se giró para centrar su mirada en esa dirección y vio a Sasuke parado, completamente inmóvil y ¿sonrojado? ...si, así era, un ligero, casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en el rostro del Uchiha. Sakura se extrañó de verlo de aquella manera pero entonces reaccionó al dirigir su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, rápidamente volvió a acomodarse la toalla. Su rostro cambió de reflejar extrañeza a mostrar una expresión de completa vergüenza y molestia al ver que Sasuke no se movía

La mente de Sasuke se había quedado por completo en blanco al ver la escena que se alzaba frente a él, definitivamente Sakura ya no era una niña, todo cuanto cruzaba en su mente en aquel instante se desvaneció en un segundo. Lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de Sakura cargado de chakra moviéndose en su dirección mientras la ojiverde lanzaba un grito: _"¡¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!!_". En un movimiento rápido Sasuke logró esquivar el golpe por tan sólo unos milímetros haciendo que el puño de Sakura golpeara el muro haciendo un enorme agujero en él. Entonces Sasuke sintió que por dentro se partía en dos y una expresión de dolor se reflejó en su rostro. Sakura estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe cuando vio la expresión de Sasuke y se detuvo al instante

_ ¿Sasuke-san? -dijo extrañada, en ese momento, el pelinegro se desvaneció frente a ella- ... ¡Sasuke-san! -exclamó mientras evitaba que el chico cayera al suelo. Ella cayó de rodillas y luego giró al pelinegro para ver que la herida que tenía estaba sangrando demasiado. Era cierto que Sasuke había sido muy rápido para lograr esquivar aquel ataque de Sakura pero también había sido un movimiento extremadamente brusco el que realizó al inclinar su cuerpo de aquella manera, eso sin contar que había estado entrenando por horas sin haber atendido las indicaciones que la kunoichi le había dado.

Mientras tanto, Karin iba caminando por el corredor junto a Juugo

_ Ese estúpido Suigetsu... ¿cómo se le ocurre decir que aquella chiquilla va a reemplazarme?... cómo si fuera alguien que vale la pena... -iba murmurando la chica totalmente molesta

_ Intenta tranquilizarte Karin... -dijo Juugo intentado calmarla, no porque le importara sino porque si comenzaba a gritar, él sería quien terminaría con un enorme dolor de cabeza- ...es increíble que apenas regresaste anoche y ya estás discutiendo con Suigetsu

_ Deja de seguirme Juugo, ni que fuera a asesinar a esa chiquilla

_ _[No lo dudaría ni por un segundo... aunque supongo que no lo hace por miedo a Sasuke]_ -pensó mientras la miraba de reojo- ... no te estoy siguiendo, voy a mi habitación para darme un baño y luego saldré para seguir buscando información -siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke. Karin abrió la puerta sin tocar y al entrar a la habitación vio que el chico no estaba. Entonces escucharon el grito de Sakura: "_¡Sasuke-san!_" rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a la otra habitación encontrando a Sakura en el piso con Sasuke cubierto de sangre. En un movimiento rápido que tomó por sorpresa a la ojiverde, Karin le pateó el rostro alejándola de Sasuke luego se colocó encima de ella poniéndole un kunai en el cuello que con cualquier leve movimiento la degollaría

_ ¡¿Qué le has hecho estúpida?! -preguntó la pelirroja furiosa. Sakura la miró fríamente, ladeó un poco su rostro para escupir algo de sangre a causa del golpe y luego volvió a mirarla

_ Yo no le he hecho nada... tiene un desgarre interno y se está desangrando... así que puedo explicarte todo hasta que lo entiendas o salvarle la vida... tú eliges... -dijo con seriedad. Juugo se acercó a ellas y levantó a Karin sujetándola del brazo

_ Es suficiente Karin, déjala hacer su trabajo... -la chica se deshizo de aquel agarre. Sakura se levantó un poco y cuando vio que Karin ya no intentaría hacer nada, se acercó a Sasuke, concentró chakra curativo en su mano y la posó sobre la herida del pelinegro.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y Sakura seguían extremadamente concentrada en su labor. Su frente se hallaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor debido a que sus reservas de chakra ya se encontraban al límite, sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo plano en su intento por estabilizar a Sasuke. Estando bajo la mirada vigilante de Juugo y Karin, aunque la mirada de la chica reflejaba odio puro

_ _[Le dije que tenía que descansar, que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo, que debía alimentarse bien pero no quiso escuchar... la herida se ha extendido internamente y en estos momentos estaría muerto si no fuera por esta inusual capacidad de mejora que tiene... si tan sólo me hubiera escuchado... ¿por qué es tan cabezota?]_ -se preguntaba Sakura mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo. Instantes más tarde, por fin había terminado- ... es lo único que puedo hacer... habrá que esperar a que despierte... -luego de decir eso, le pido a Juugo que lo llevara a su habitación, el chico asintió y salió en compañía de Karin dejándola sola.

Al ver la puerta cerrarse, Sakura se puso de pie, sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que tuviera que sentarse en la cama, estaba agotada, eso significaba que no podría irse ese día de ahí, aunque tampoco lo haría hasta ver que Sasuke despertara, de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejarlo solo. Después de algunos minutos de descanso, tomó su ropa y entró al baño para cambiarse, luego fue a la habitación de Sasuke dónde vio a Juugo sentado en un sillón junto a la cama, el chico al verla, dejó la habitación quedándose solos Sakura y Sasuke. Después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, la chica tomó asiento dónde antes había estado Juugo y se dedicó a esperar a que Sasuke decidiera despertar

Tenía que admitir que esta vez sentía que le dolía todo, por un instante pensó que había recibido un segundo golpe por parte de Sakura ¿de dónde se suponía que sacaba toda esa fuerza teniendo ese cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil? Definitivamente no lograba entenderlo -los rayos del sol estaban golpeando contra su rostro comenzando a molestarle, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos cerrándolos de vez en vez hasta que se habituaron a la iluminación, estando acostado miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que era su habitación. Con lentitud fue sentándose sobre la cama hasta que sintió una punzada extremadamente dolorosa que lo hizo doblarse ligeramente por el dolor, después de unos instantes volvió a intentarlo logrando por fin sentarse. En ese instante vio a Sakura sentada junto a la cama con el rostro apoyado en el dorso de su mano y los ojos cerrados- ... al menos sabía que no había regresado a la aldea mientras había estado inconsciente... -dirigió su mirada hacía su abdomen y pudo ver su herida, lucía peor que antes pero decidió no darle importancia, el hecho de que los rayos del sol le dieran en el rostro significaba que ya era bastante tarde, se quitó las sábanas de encima y lentamente se movió hasta que sus pies quedaron en el piso, alcanzó el haori que había sobre los pies de la cama y con dolor comenzó a vestirse

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas? -cuestionó Sakura mientras se acercaba a él y evitaba que se pusiera la prenda

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

_ Cerca de tres días... -respondió la chica mientras le revisaba la herida- ... ¿quién diría que eras tan dormilón? -dijo con una sonrisa aunque ese comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia al Uchiha- ... parece que todo está en orden... aunque tendrás que permanecer en cama las próximas veinticuatro horas para asegurarnos... espero que con esto entiendas que si te digo que no hagas mucho esfuerzo no es porque quiera fastidiarte aunque así lo pienses... -no hubo respuesta- ...¿acaso no puedes decir un simple "si"?... no soy adivina como para saber que piensas... -de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Sakura se puso de pie y soltó un suspiro- ...como quieras... además... esto te servirá para que aprendas a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya... -Sasuke dio un casi imperceptible respingo al oírla. Entonces Sakura caminó hasta la puerta- ... de cualquier manera... iré por algunas vendas... descansa... cuando regrese no quiero verte fuera de esa cama ¿quedó claro? -esta vez no esperó respuesta y cerró la puerta tras ella. Cuando Sasuke escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al recordar aquella situación, así que no había sido un sueño descabellado como él imaginó... por alguna razón, el dolor que sentía en aquel instante se desvaneció lentamente

***

_**"Undressed my feelings for this earth..."**_


	9. Noticia

__

__

__

**___Scene 9: Noticia_**

Minutos después, Sakura regresó a la habitación con algunas vendas y un pequeño frasco. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta así que luego de respirar profundo, tímidamente abrió la puerta. Temía que su obstinado paciente se hubiera dado a la fuga

_ Sasuke-san... -dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. Al ver que el lugar estaba vacío, su primera idea fue que, efectivamente, su paciente había huido- ... _[¡sabía que no debía dejarlo sólo!... ¡¿dónde tienes la cabeza, Sakura?]_ -se reprochó mentalmente- ... pero ese chico me va a oír... haré que guarde reposo aún si tengo que romperle las piernas... -sentenció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de nuevo

_ ¿Se puede saber a quién vas a romperle las piernas? -escuchó detrás de ella. Lentamente se giró y vio a Sasuke parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño trayendo solamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por verlo de aquella manera, pudo notar como pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes del negro cabello del chico caían sobre su pecho y resbalaban por cada uno de los músculos de su torso, pensó que tantas horas de arduo entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos, tenía que reconocer que Sasuke era sumamente apuesto. Entonces escuchó un "Hmp" que la sacó de sus pensamientos, reaccionó y se giró para darle la espalda.

_ Eh... yo... a nadie... es sólo que... yo... bueno... pensé que tú... pues... que habías salido a pesar de lo que te dije... -respondió nerviosa. Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente

_ ¿Qué no se supone que debes de tocar antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya? -cuestionó irónico haciendo que su aliento alcanzara a chocar contra su nuca logrando estremecerla

_ Es que yo... -intentó responder de nuevo pero cuando se giró vio la pequeña distancia que la separaba de Sasuke. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese justo momento haciendo que el mundo se detuviera alrededor de ellos. Por primera vez Sakura observó a detalle esos ojos negros que tenía justo frente a ella, le parecían realmente enigmáticos, cómo si pudiera quedarse ahí mirándolos para siempre, era cómo si reflejaran tanto y a la vez nada haciendo que su curiosidad fuera en aumento. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba definir qué era lo que veía en ellos y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Sasuke le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella.

_ Voy a vestirme... ¿te importa o vas a vigilar que no huya desnudo? -preguntó sarcástico. Sakura se sonrojó al instante

_ C...claro... só...sólo avísame cuando estés listo... -respondió mientras caminaba con torpeza de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrándola tras ella- ... _[¿desde cuando tartamudeo tanto?... ¿qué me pasa?]_ -se cuestionó

Dentro, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar a Sakura hablar tan nerviosa, hubiera podido jurar ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas al estar tan cerca de ella, tenía que reconocer que le había parecido... ¿gracioso?, tal vez, la verdad era que no recordaba muchos de esos momentos en su vida así que no sabía como definirlo realmente... -soltó un suspiro luego de ponerse el pantalón. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella- ...pensó en Sakura, cuando la miró a los ojos se sintió extraño, esa sensación que lo invadía en sus pesadillas se hizo real al encontrarse con la mirada de ella. De nuevo recordó aquel sueño que tuvo durante el tiempo en el que la creyó muerta, luego de encontrarse en el bosque ella lo miraba y entonces veía la vida de Sakura desvanecerse frente a él, era como si de repente una mezcla entre terror y ansiedad lo hubiera invadido pero ¿por qué? -sacudió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento por librarse de aquellas ideas y sensaciones. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica- ... él había querido inquietar a Sakura y había sucedido todo lo contrario.

Minutos más tarde, la chica apareció trayendo consigo algunas vendas y un frasco pequeño, Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama recargado en el respaldo y Sakura se sentó a su lado de frente a él, luego de revisarle la herida le puso un poco de alguna clase de antiséptico y luego le vendó el pecho

_ Listo... todo parece estar bien, recuerda que tienes que descansar y no quiero repetirlo... -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta- ... iré a prepararte algo de comer, debes tener hambre... -se detuvo- ... ah, por cierto... como ya me di cuenta de que no eres de los que atiende indicaciones tendré que tomar medidas extremas contigo... -hizo una pausa y se giró para mirarlo- ...si regreso y te encuentro levantado de esa cama juro que no sólo te romperé las piernas sino también los brazos... ¿te quedó claro? -dijo seriamente

_ Hmp... -esbozó una media sonrisa- ... ¿acaso es una amenaza? -preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella y notó que sonreía

_ Claro que no... considéralo un método poco ortodoxo para evitar que te mates ¿de acuerdo? -volvió a girarse- ... sólo recuerda el hueco en el muro de mi habitación... -dijo para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, Naruto iba acompañado de Sai, Yamato y Kakashi. Luego de correr por algunos instantes, habían llegado a la cabaña que compartía con Sakura y Jiraiya. Iban tres días retrasados así que el rubio les había pedido ir primero a su casa y luego volver a la aldea para entregar el informe sobre la misión. Sólo había una cosa a la que Naruto le temía y esa era ver a Sakura molesta, la furia de la quinta no comparaba con la de su "hermana". Aunque ya no quedaba prácticamente nada de la antigua personalidad de Sakura, cuando se enojaba definitivamente volvía a ser la de antes lo que significaba que él terminara golpeado. Era cierto que ahora muy pocas cosas la hacían enojar pero retrasarse sin avisar era una de ellas. Sakura solía ponerse furiosa cuando Jiraiya o él no daban señales de vida por días

_ Sakura-chan estoy en casa... -dijo mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia la estancia seguido de sus compañeros- ... he traído visitas... -dijo caminando hacia la cocina pero nadie respondió. Subió por las escaleras, tocó la puerta de la habitación de la ojiverde pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta así que decidió abrirla encontrando el lugar vacío- ... _[qué extraño, ella ya debía haber regresado...] _-caminó hasta la habitación de Jiraiya pero el resultado fue el mismo. Finalmente, regresó a la estancia para informarles a sus compañeros la situación- ... parece ser que no hay nadie, es probable que Sakura-chan haya decidido quedarse en Konoha unos días junto con Ero-sennin

_ ¿Así que hiciste que nos desviáramos medio día de camino sólo para estar aquí diez minutos? -cuestionó Sai con frialdad

_ No lo digas de esa manera... en verdad creí que Sakura-chan estaría aquí...

_ Como sea... -dijo Kakashi en un suspiro- ... hay que darnos prisa sino nos tomará otro día llegar a Konoha y Naruto recibirá otra paliza de la hokage...

Los cuatro volvieron a retomar su camino hacia la aldea con velocidad. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba sumamente inquieto, lo que se notaba en el ritmo de su andar- ... _[Sakura-chan debería haber regresado a casa hace tres días, aun cuando su misión se hubiera retrasado ella ya debería de estar aquí... no le gusta permanecer en Konoha si yo no estoy aún cuando Ero-sennin la acompañe... siento que algo no está bien...]_

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo un poco de sopa en un tazón que luego puso sobre una charola dónde ya había colocado la cuchara, un vaso con té y un poco de fruta

_ ¿Se puede saber ahora qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó Karin que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta

_ Estoy preparando un poco de comida para Sasuke-san -respondió la ojiverde dándole la espalda para apagar la estufa

_ ¿Acaso ahora lo vas a envenenar? -la expresión de Sakura fue de completo fastidio

_ Por supuesto que no... -respondió con seriedad girándose para verla- ...escucha... no te conozco y la verdad no me interesa hacerlo yo sólo vine aquí  
para hacer mi trabajo así que tampoco me interesa la relación que tengas con Sasuke-san

_ ¿-san? -cuestionó la pelirroja con ironía- ... ¿acaso no le decías "Sasuke-kun"? -dio un pequeño respingo al ver que había hablado de más

_ ¿Disculpa?... ¿a qué te refieres?

_ No te hagas la ilusa conmigo porque no te creo... -respondió Karin de manera agresiva buscando reparar su error- ...conozco a las de tu clase: niñas bonitas que juegan a ser kunoichis, tienen un lindo novio y un grupo de amigos que siempre las protegen y defienden porque la realidad es que son unas inútiles... -Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza- ... eres de ese tipo de niñas a las que les gusta hablar como idiotas y decir cosas como _"¡Sasuke-kun eres lo máximo!... ¡estoy enamorada de ti!"_ -exclamó fingiendo exagerada alegría- ... ¿o me equivoco?

_ No pienso discutir contigo... -respondió la ojiverde tomando la charola y comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta. Karin se puso frente a ella

_ Yo lo llevaré... -dijo prácticamente arrancándole la charola de las manos- ...no voy a dejar que pases tanto tiempo con él... lo mejor será que regreses a tu linda aldea con tus lindos amigos que de seguro deben de andar vueltos locos por no saber donde está su princesita... -finalizó sarcástica mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Sakura tuvo que inhalar profundo varias veces para evitar gritar de nuevo a causa del enojo, definitivamente todo apuntaba a que ella no debería de estar ahí -se dejó caer en la silla- ... tenía que reconocer que parte de lo que Karin había dicho era verdad, ella tenía a una familia y amigos que siempre la estaban protegiendo de todo, solía pensar que era normal pero con el tiempo llegó a sentirse como una inútil, incluso la Hokage no le asignaba misiones importantes sólo viajaba de Konoha a Suna y de regreso o realizaba misiones diplomáticas, sabía que sus habilidades no se comparaban con las de su hermano pero aún así pensó que no era lo bastante mala como para no poder acompañarlo... -soltó un suspiro.

Karin había logrado darle en un punto doloroso

Sasuke vio la puerta de su habitación abrirse, enseguida pensó que se trataba de Sakura pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, no pudo evitar poner cara de hastío. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la ventana ignorando por completo todo lo que Karin le decía. La pelirroja lo notó así que molesta y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la habitación. Sasuke aún seguí pensando en lo ocurrido instantes antes, la única conclusión a la que había llegado era que definitivamente tenía que reconocer que, de una manera u otra, Sakura siempre lograba afectar su vida.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y los demás por fin habían llegado a Konoha. Luego de ofrecer su informe sobre la misión que realizaron, el rubio se quedó a solas con la quinta dentro de la oficina

_ Oba-chan, ¿puedes decirme dónde está Sakura-chan?... ella me había dicho que regresaría hace cuatro días y no está en casa... ¿está aquí con Ero-sennin? -la expresión de Tsunade se tornó extremadamente seria

_ Es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo a solas Naruto... -hizo una pausa- ... Sakura está desaparecida

_ ¡¿Cómo que está desaparecida?... ¡debes estar jugando oba-chan!

_ Su misión estaba programada para que terminara hace cinco días, sin embargo... -guardó silencio- ...hace tres días envié un mensajero a Suna y ayer recibí la respuesta del Kazekage... dijo que sus shinobis habían regresado desde hacía varios días

_ ¡No puede ser!... p...pero... si ellos ya habían regresado antes eso significaría que Sakura-chan ya debería de estar aquí también...

_ Eso lo sé pero no hemos tenido noticias de ella, lo único que supimos era que ella se había separado del grupo de ninjas de Suna en la frontera con el País de los Campos de Arroz...

_ Iré a buscarla...

_ Ya le ordené a Shikamaru que prepare un escuadrón... partirán en un par de horas

_ Entiendo... iré con ellos... supongo que Ero-sennin también irá ¿no es cierto?

_ A decir verdad, Jiraiya fue el primero en partir pero es probable que regrese antes de que ustedes se vayan...

Mientras tanto, Sakura había terminado de cambiarle el vendaje a Sasuke, se había sorprendido al notar la enorme mejoría en el pelinegro,  
definitivamente tenía mucha suerte. Ahora, estando en su habitación, comenzó a pensar en su familia, ya llevaba cinco días de retraso y ahora era probable que Naruto ya hubiera regresado a Konoha... -soltó un suspiro- ... logró imaginarse la expresión de su "hermano" al descubrir que aún no había regresado y ni que decir de su "abuelo" -volvió a suspirar- ...lo mejor era que les escribiera una carta. Cuando terminó, salió de la fortaleza sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. La ojiverde hizo una serie de sellos y luego colocó la mano en el piso. En ese instante apareció un enorme sapo frente a ella

_ Hola Gamakichi... -dijo con una sonrisa- ... sé que no debería invocarte así pero necesito un favor... -extendió su mano con el pergamino- ...necesito que encuentres a mi hermano y le entregues esto ¿podrías?... sé que no es tu obligación pero en verdad te agradecería que lo hicieras... -el sapo la miró extrañado, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero finalmente accedió

_ ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo mientras que la mirada del sapo se endureció al ver al chico, definitivamente algo en él no le agradaba

_ Sasuke-san... eh... gomen... le enviaré a mi hermano una carta para que sepa que estoy bien, él y mi abuelo deben estar preocupados...

_ Hmp... ¿sólo es eso? -preguntó con frialdad, sabía que no debía dudar de ella pero no podía evitarlo

_ Por supuesto... -extendió el pergamino hacia él- ... puedes leer la carta si quieres

_ No es necesario...

Al escucharlo, Sakura volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el sapo, le entregó el pergamino y el animal desapareció en una nube de humo. Mientras tanto, de regreso en Konoha, el escuadrón que Shikamaru había reunido integrado por él, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Naruto iba caminando rumbo a las puertas de la aldea seguidos por Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y Kakashi

_ Entonces ya saben que hacer... si no regresan en tres días envíen un mensajero ¿de acuerdo? -dijo la rubia a lo que todos asintieron- ... pongo todas mis esperanzas en ustedes...

_ No te preocupes oba-chan, traeremos a Sakura-chan de vuelta... -dijo Naruto con seguridad aunque él estaba mucho más preocupado que Tsunade.

Sabía que Sakura había mejorado con sus habilidades pero aún no lograba tener un buen nivel en batalla, temía que se hubiera encontrado con algún enemigo en su camino de vuelta a la aldea.

_ ¡Apártense! -ordenó Jiraiya a los chicos al sentir una presencia extraña. Todos alcanzaron a reaccionar justo a tiempo antes de que Gamakichi apareciera en medio de ellos. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Naruto y Jiraiya se acercaron a él

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Gamakichi? -cuestionó el rubio. Realmente era extraño que un sapo apareciera por su cuenta sin haber sido invocado

_ Traigo un mensaje de Sakura-chan... -dijo el animal entregándoles el pergamino. Jiraiya lo abrió y junto a Naruto comenzaron a leer

_"Nii-san:_

_Sé que tú y el abuelo deben de estar preocupados y lo lamento mucho... sólo escribo para decirles que estoy bien, encontré a un shinobi realmente fuerte que se ofreció a entrenarme a cambio de que le cure las heridas que tiene producto de una batalla reciente. La verdad no sé mucho de él pero puedo decirte que no creo que sea mala persona... dile al abuelo que estoy bien y por favor dile a Tsunade-sama que me disculpe por no haber avisado antes, la verdad no había tenido tiempo... bueno, me despido... regresaré en tres semanas, supongo que te veré en Konoha... no olvides que te quiero mucho y dile al abuelo que también a él... Sakura"_

_ No puede ser... -susurraron Naruto y Jiraiya luego de terminar de leer

_ ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Tsunade, Naruto le entregó el pergamino

_ Esto no puede ser... ¿por qué se iría así? -cuestionó la rubia

_ No lo sé... -respondió el rubio

_ Ella está bien... -interrumpió Gamakichi- ...hoy que la vi parece estar bien... -hizo una pausa- ...sobre el shinobi con el que está... escuché a Sakura-chan llamarlo Sasuke...

En ese momento todos enmudecieron mientras sus expresiones se tornaban llenas de sorpresa, no podía ser posible lo que acababan de escuchar...

¿Sakura estaba con Sasuke?

**"Somebody take away this gift from mine..."**

* * *

Felices?... :)


	10. Advertencia

_**Scene 10: Advertencia**_

Sakura se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes había estado el sapo imaginando las reacciones de su familia al leer su carta -soltó un suspiro

_ No deberías estar levantado... -dijo sin mirar a Sasuke que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella

_ Hmp... ya me siento bien... -respondió fríamente- ... tú misma dijiste que realmente había mejorado mucho en estas horas...

_ Tienes razón..._ [a decir verdad me sorprende que su estado mejorara tan rápido... supongo que eso acortara mi estancia aquí...] _-pensó. Entonces vio que Sasuke se giraba para darle la espalda

_ Vamos... -dijo el chico

_ ¿A dónde?

_ Hay que comenzar tu entrenamiento... aún es temprano... -la miró sobre el hombro- ... ¿o piensas quedarte todo el día sin hacer nada?

_ Eh... n...no... ya voy... -respondió mientras lo alcanzaba.

En ese momento Naruto casi se fue de espaldas literalmente, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

_ ¿Estás seguro Gamakichi? -cuestionó Jiraiya

_ Si... él apareció cuando Sakura-chan me dio la carta... sin embargo... -su mirada volvió a endurecerse- ...ese shinobi con el que está tiene algo que no me agrada, su mirada refleja mucho odio...

_ ¿Y ahora qué es lo que vamos a hacer Tsunade-sama?... -cuestionó Shikamaru

_ Iré por ella... -dijo Naruto- ... no puedo dejar que esté con Sasuke, su vida peligra estando con él

_ Espera Naruto... -dijo la rubia- ...no podemos hacer nada...

_ ¡¿Cómo que no podemos hacer nada? ¡¿qué no escuchaste que Sakura-chan está con Sasuke? -preguntó gritando molesto- ¡¿vas a esperar a que intente asesinarla de nuevo?

_ Yo también me siento igual que tú Naruto pero... ¿qué le dirás cuando logres encontrarla? -preguntó causando sorpresa en el ojiazul

_ Le diré la verdad... que él es un criminal clase S y que tenemos órdenes de acabar con él en cuanto sea visto

_ ¿Tú crees que ella no lo sabe? -Naruto desvió la mirada hacia un lado al escucharla

_ Pero es que ella...

_ Tsunade tiene razón, Naruto... no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sakura se perturbe y comience a hacer preguntas, lo mejor será que permanezca con él

_ ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco, Ero-sennin?... ¡si la dejamos con Sasuke, él la matará!

_ Debemos confiar en que estará bien... -dijo el hombre con seriedad- ... yo no pienso arriesgarme así que si tú no logras controlarte tendré que detenerte por la fuerza... ¿puedes imaginarte qué sucederá cuando ella te vea junto a Sasuke? -el rubio dio un respingo al escucharlo. Finalmente tuvo que acceder, escribió dos cartas y envió a Gamakichi de regreso. Cuando el sapo desapareció, Naruto siguió mirando ese punto en un intento por ordenar sus ideas

_ Sakura estará bien, Naruto... -dijo Jiraiya poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ...Gamakichi estará al pendiente de ella e incluso Gamabunta estará también vigilándola... -hizo una pausa- ...recuerda que a diferencia de con nosotros, los sapos sienten aprecio por ella y no sólo respeto... -Naruto lo miró y sonrió tenuemente

_ Supongo que tienes razón... es casi imposible no querer a Sakura-chan... -su mirada se ensombreció- ...pero no dejo de pensar que Sasuke está con ella... de sólo imaginarlo, lo sucedido aquel día vuelve a mi mente sin poder evitarlo... _[pero le dejaré las cosas claras]_

Luego de caminar por un par de horas, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a un enorme claro. El chico se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo

_ Muéstrame lo que tienes... -dijo secamente

_ ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó la ojiverde extrañada

_ Hmp... me atacarás con todo lo que sabes... puedes usar cualquier clase de técnica o arma hasta que logres tocarme... voy a medir tu nivel

_ _[Debe estar bromeando... sabe perfectamente que no lograré tocarlo... ¿acaso está burlándose de mí?]  
_

_... sin embargo, si en dos horas no logras tocarme entonces yo comenzaré a atacarte ¿quedó claro? -la ojiverde asintió nerviosa. Eso realmente iba a ser complicado- ... y otra cosa... el hecho de que seas una chica y mi médico no significa que me contendré ¿entendiste? -de nuevo la pelirosa asintió.

Entonces sacó varias shurikens arrojándoselas a Sasuke mientras estaba de espaldas pero no lograron alcanzar al chico que las esquivó dando un salto. Sakura también saltó y estando en los aires comenzó a atacarlo con los puños sin embargo, Sasuke seguía esquivando cada uno de sus movimientos al adelantarse a ellos. Por más de treinta minutos siguieron con lo mismo pero una y otra vez Sasuke lograba evadir los intentos de la ojiverde. Sakura corrió hacia él con un kunai pero la velocidad de Sasuke era sumamente increíble así que ni siquiera se pudo acercar lo suficiente a él como para poder lanzar el golpe

_ Hmp... no me hagas perder mi tiempo... si es lo único que puedes hacer entonces deberías irte... nunca podrás estar a mi nivel... -dijo con toda la soberbia posible estando parado sobre la rama de un árbol.

La ojiverde apretó los puños al oír la última frase "_Nunca podrás estar a mi nivel_", Sai solía decirle eso cada vez que entrenaba con él. Al final ella caía rendida y el chico terminaba la sesión con esa maldita frase que tanto la hacía rabiar. El calor de la furia invadió el cuerpo de Sakura, ella no era ninguna tonta ni tampoco una inútil, ella lo sabía y no descansaría hasta probarlo. El flujo de chakra aumentó en su cuerpo y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque pero con más decisión. Aún cuando Sasuke estuviera a su cuidado lograría hacerlo, ya después se encargaría de curarlo pero por lo pronto su meta era golpearlo.

Inició un combate con taijutsu en contra de Sasuke, no descansaría hasta tocarlo así la vida se le fuera en ello, le demostraría que podía dar más, que podía hacerse más fuerte si él le enseñaba. Se demostraría a sí misma que tenía todo lo necesario para ser llamada kunoichi no sólo como médico sino como guerrera.

Con cada golpe que lanzaba se convencía más de que lo haría, tal vez le tomaría esas tres semanas pero tendría que hacerle aunque fuera un rasguño. Por un instante pudo ver a Naruto, a Kakashi, a Sai y a su abuelo en vez de Sasuke. Vio cada vez que entrenó con ellos y esa mirada que cada uno le dirigía al final. Ella podía ver siempre lo mismo una y otra vez: lástima. Tal vez ellos no la miraban así conscientemente pero aún así lo hacían y eso la lastimaba. Le lastimaba sentir que en cualquier emergencia ella sería quien miraría sus espaldas mientras la defendían.

Sasuke pudo notar su cambio de actitud, sabía que el potencial de Sakura era muy superior a lo que había estado intentando y si la iba a entrenar necesitaba que primero sacara todo lo que sabía y que mejor manera que hacerla enojar justo como en el incidente en su habitación. Probablemente se estaba conteniendo porque él era su paciente y estaba "herido" pero tenía que hacerle saber que no debería preocuparse por ello.

Siguió esquivando cada golpe lanzado por la ojiverde sintiendo como poco a poco se le complicaba un poco más hacerlo. Ella lo estaba logrando, se había olvidado de que él era su paciente y ahora sólo lo veía como el objetivo a vencer -sonrió al pensarlo- por alguna razón se sentía extraño al notar que él era quien estaba haciendo que ella mejorara. Lentamente fue aumentando más su velocidad.

A pesar de que Sakura estaba esforzándose, aún no se comparaba con lo que él lograba hacer pero eso no importaba. Lo principal era que ella estaba con él... -dio un respingo- ... ¿qué ella estaba con él?... ¿de dónde había sacado eso? -en ese momento se distrajo y vio el puño de Sakura pasar muy cerca de él.

Agitó levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar aquella idea que cruzó su mente en una fracción de segundo. Cuando la reprimió por completo se dio cuenta de que hacía varios minutos las dos horas ya habían transcurrido así que antes de que Sakura lograra acercarse a él nuevamente, Sasuke se lanzó contra ella soltando un golpe con el puño que Sakura logró soportar al colocar sus brazos cruzados frente a ella.

_ Hmp... te advertí que tenías sólo dos horas para intentar tocarme... -susurró al estar sumamente cerca de su rostro ocasionando un respingo en ella. Volvieron a separarse quedando a algunos metros de distancia. Justo cuando iban a continuar Gamakichi apareció entre ellos. La nube de humo se dispersó y la ojiverde se acercó a él

_ ¿Sucedió algo Gamakichi?... -preguntó un poco preocupada. El sapo respondió con una negativa y luego le entregó un pergamino- ... ¿una carta de mi hermano? -abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer

"_Sakura:  
_

_Tengo que decir que realmente estoy molesto porque hayas tomado una decisión así. He intentado ordenar mis ideas buscando entenderte pero no puedo, si por mí fuera ya hubiera ido a buscarte y ambos estaríamos ya en Konoha de vuelta pero nuestro abuelo ha considerado que tal vez sea bueno que entrenes con alguien más así que ha dejado a tu criterio la elección de tu maestro, dijo que si tú has juzgado correcta tu elección entonces tenemos que apoyarte, pero como te dije, yo no estoy de acuerdo con él, sin embargo, respeto tu decisión. Dijiste que estarías de regreso en tres semanas y ese será todo el tiempo que tendrás para estar fuera, evita retrasarte ¿de acuerdo?... te extraño mucho y espero verte pronto... Naruto... PS: dale el otro pergamino a tu maestro_"

La mirada de Sakura reflejó extrañeza cuando terminó de leer. Entonces el sapo le entregó el segundo pergamino. La chica lo miró por unos instantes y luego se lo entregó a Sasuke

_ Es de mi hermano, dijo que se lo entregara a mi maestro

El pelinegro miró el objeto a detalle, vio un pequeño papel entre el cordón y lo sacó para leerlo: "_Abre el pergamino al anochecer y cuando estés lejos de Sakura... Naruto_", no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la nota

_ ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-san? -cuestionó Sakura al ver la expresión del chico. Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

_ El entrenamiento se acabó... -dijo con firmeza. Sakura lo miró extrañada, realmente no lograba entender qué era lo que había sucedido, corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke y durante el trayecto de regreso a la fortaleza intentó hablar con él pero el chico no le respondió.

Cuando llegaron Sasuke se encerró en su despacho sin dirigirle la palabra a la ojiverde que se quedó mirando la puerta por varios instantes

__ [¿Qué le sucede?]_ -pensó Sakura mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Luego de cerrar la puerta tras ella caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Tomó el pergamino y lo miró- ... _[mi hermano está enojado... nunca se había enfadado conmigo... sabía que no había sido buena idea venir aquí...] _-soltó un suspiro- ... aunque... realmente creo que puedo mejorar, sé que no será fácil pero... -susurró mientras repasaba las más de dos horas que había "peleado" con Sasuke, definitivamente él era mucho más fuerte que ella pero sentía que podía aprender muchas cosas estando a su lado. Luego de varios minutos de estarlo pensando, el sueño y el cansancio se fueron apoderando de ella hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida

Horas más tarde, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón tras su escritorio, de frente a la ventana con la mirada fija en el pergamino. Sabía perfectamente lo que era y bien pudo haberlo destruido pero... tenía que saber el motivo de Naruto para dárselo... -cerró los ojos intentando pensar con claridad- ... en el peor de los casos el rubio intentaría matarlo de nuevo pero sentía que eso era prácticamente imposible ¿o no?... -volvió a abrirlos- ... esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no sabía qué hacer... faltaban tan sólo un par de horas para que el sol se ocultara y él aun no conseguía encontrar la respuesta. Salió del lugar y decidió ir a su habitación. En el trayecto se encontró con Suigetsu quien le dijo que ni Karin ni Juugo habían regresado de sus respectivos viajes cosa que careció de importancia en ese momento para él.

Luego de tomar un baño se recostó en la cama con la vista puesta en el techo. Estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, seguía sin saber qué hacer y eso lo estaba poniendo de pésimo humor. Entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, dijo un corto "adelante" y pudo ver a Sakura entrar.

_ Vengo a cambiarte el vendaje... -no recibió respuesta. Se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama junto a Sasuke viéndolo de frente. El chico se quitó el haori y ella le retiró las vendas, sumergió un trozo de tela en el agua tibia que había traído consigo y luego comenzó a limpiar la herida del pelinegro quien la miraba fijamente sin embargo, ella estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no lo notó.

Sasuke miraba a detalle cada parte del rostro de Sakura. Era extraño. Nunca la había mirado con atención hasta ese momento y por alguna razón ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aún seguía preguntándose qué era lo que podía haberle sucedido para que ya no tuviera ningún recuerdo de él. En ese momento la ojiverde alzó la vista y por un segundo se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke antes de que él desviara la mirada. Lo había decidido, luego de lo ocurrido aquella mañana no volvería a ver a Sakura a los ojos, aquella sensación realmente lo había inquietado y no dejaría que volviera a pasar. Entonces fijó la mirada en las manos de la chica y notó que estaban enrojecidas y con unas cuantas laceraciones

_ ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? -preguntó secamente como si no le diera importancia. La chica dio un respingo al oírlo y dirigió la mirada hacia aquella parte

_ Ah... esto... no es nada... -respondió mientras sonreía tenuemente- ...cuando utilizo el jutsu que amplifica mi fuerza mis manos suelen recibir mucho impacto por eso las protejo con los guantes pero los olvidé aquí...

_ Hmp... pues que no vuelva a ocurrir... lo menos que necesito es que no puedas entrenar al cien por ciento porque estás lastimada ¿entendiste?

_ Por supuesto... -respondió la ojiverde casi en un susurro. Terminó de realizar su labor, miró a Sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa que logró desconcertar al chico y luego se puso de pie- ...muchas gracias por todo... -dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta- ...descansa...

Minutos después de ver la puerta cerrarse, Sasuke volvió a ponerse el haori, caminó hasta el armario de donde sacó una capa negra y salió de su habitación. Caminó hasta dejar la fortaleza y luego corrió por más de tres horas hasta que sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente. Llegó a un claro, rompió el sello del pergamino y luego de abrirlo totalmente lo arrojó al suelo a varios metros. Era un pergamino de invocación como el que Iruka había utilizado en el examen chunnin. Sasuke se quedó parado cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a la espera de que el jutsu se llevara a cabo. Segundos más tarde Naruto apareció en el lugar del pergamino. El rubio miró a su alrededor en un intento por ubicarse hasta que vio la silueta de Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad ocasionada por las nubes que cubrían la luna sobre ellos.

_ ¿Se puede saber a qué debo el "honor" de tu visita? -cuestionó sarcástico. Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa

_ No intentes seguir haciéndote el imbécil conmigo, Sasuke... -respondió- ...sabes perfectamente la razón

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?... ¿matarme?... lamento decirte que si es lo que planeas no te será tan sencillo como la última vez...

_ Tu ya no me interesas Sasuke... para mí tú estás más que muerto... -dijo el ojiazul causando un pequeño respingo en el pelinegro que gracias a la oscuridad no pudo ver- ... la razón por la que vine aquí es para preguntarte ¿qué demonios planeas?... ¿acaso tú eres quién quiere terminar con lo que dejó inconcluso aquella vez?

_ Hmp... -esbozó una media sonrisa- ...supongo que te refieres a Sakura ¿no es cierto? -no recibió respuesta- ... ¿acaso tanto era tu miedo de que yo intentara matarla de nuevo como para que la hicieran pasar por muerta y borraran su nombre? ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que tú eres su hermano, eh?... realmente eres más patético de lo que recuerdo...

_ ¡No tienes la más remota idea de lo que dices maldito imbécil! -gritó Naruto molesto mientras se acercaba a él- ... ¡su nombre ya no existe porque Sakura Haruno murió aquel día gracias a ti!... ¡porque ese día tú terminaste con ella!, tal vez no físicamente pero gracias a ti su espíritu se desvaneció... -hizo una pausa mientras intentaba ver alguna reacción en Sasuke pero no lograba distinguir nada en la oscuridad- ... a ti nunca te importó lo que ella sentía, nunca te importó todas las lágrimas que derramó por ti, nunca te importó su dolor, su sufrimiento. Para ti solo existe tú estúpida venganza, dejamos de importarte y sólo fuimos estorbos en tu maldito camino y ese día intentaste eliminar por fin uno de ellos ¿no?, uno de aquellos estorbos que estaban haciéndote la vida imposible... -intentó sonreír irónico- ... pero no tenías por qué preocuparte, Sakura logró sobrevivir a tu maldito ataque de milagro pero luego de despertar se estuvo dejando morir gracias a todo el daño que le habías causado aunque supongo que eso no te interesa ¿verdad?... tú no la viste dejar de hablar, de sonreír... tu no viste como la vida se estaba escapando de sus manos sin poder hacer nada... tú no viste la luz de sus ojos apagarse mientras ella esperaba el día en el que ya no tuviera que despertar para ya no seguir sintiendo tanto dolor... -el silencio reinó entre ellos por varios minutos que parecieron convertirse en horas- ...esa es la razón por la que decidieron borrarle la memoria, para evitar que se dejara morir gracias a los recuerdos que ella poseía de ti... sé que nada de eso te importa así que sólo vine a advertirte algo... -dijo acercándose a él hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de distancia.

La luz de la luna logró atravesar las nubes para iluminarlos a ambos mientras Sasuke sentía el chakra de Naruto aumentar hasta ver los ojos azules ser reemplazados por los del kyubi- ...no sé que diablos estés planeando pero si llegas a hacer alguna estupidez entonces volveré a iniciar mi búsqueda para hallarte pero esta vez no será para hacer que vuelvas a la aldea, tú ya no eres bienvenido en ese lugar de hecho ya debes de saber que hay órdenes explícitas de matarte en cuanto seas visto. La hokage no tendrá piedad de ti y lo sabes aunque eso a mí ya no me interesa pero... -hizo una pausa- ... si llegas a hacerle algo a Sakura entonces te buscaré, juro que te buscaré sin descanso así la vida se me vaya en ello y no me rendiré hasta destruirte sin ningún rastro de piedad justo como tú lo hiciste aquella vez con ella... espero que te quede claro que, después de todo, los lazos que alguna vez nos unieron tú fuiste quien los rompió... -finalizó el chico, luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse mientras se adentraba en el bosque dejando a Sasuke perplejo por aquella confesión

_**"No charisma for the beast..."**_


	11. Confusión

_**Scene 11: Confusión  
**_

A pesar de que su rostro no reflejaba nada, lo cierto era que Sasuke estaba desconcertado por lo que Naruto le había dicho. Todo era verdad, al menos para quien no conocía su versión de la historia lo era. Cuando él dejó Konoha no sólo había sido para buscar más poder sino también porque se dio cuenta del enorme riesgo en el que estaba poniendo a todos con su estancia ahí, sabía que Orochimaru no dejaría de buscarlo y qué decir de su hermano.

Luego de enterarse de que Itachi estaba tras Naruto por el kyubi no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que su hermano intentara capturarlo en cualquier momento. Darse cuenta que no tenía el poder suficiente para poder proteger a la única familia que poseía fue otro de los motivos por los que decidió irse con el sannin. Siempre supo que ponía demasiado en riesgo: Sakura y Naruto pero no podía hacer otra cosa, necesitaba llevar a cabo su objetivo: la búsqueda de más poder. Ahora no sólo teniendo como meta vengar a su clan sino también... protegerlos.

Naruto tenía razón, él nunca pensó en ellos al menos no en la manera en la que el rubio hubiese imaginado. Él siempre se encerró en aquella idea de conseguir más poder para lograr matar a su hermano como venganza dejando de lado aquel otro motivo que era igual de fuerte pero menos prioritario. Pensar en eso durante aquellos años le sirvió para evitar que otra cosa interfiriera y entonces él flaqueara en su camino por llegar a la meta que perseguía.

Por eso tuvo que olvidarse de todos sus sentimientos, de todo aquello que lograra distraerlo, tuvo que olvidarse de Naruto y de Sakura, de esa sensación de tranquilidad que sólo poseía estando a lado de ellos, tuvo que olvidarse de que él podía tener algo en su interior -se recargó en un árbol y fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el césped- ... siempre fue egoísta, nunca pensó en ellos. Durante todos esos años aún estando lejos los había lastimado. Creía que estando distanciados no habría razón para que se expusieran a peligros innecesarios además de que sus razones nunca le hubieran bastado a Naruto.

Nunca pensó en Sakura ni en lo que ella podía estar sintiendo, sólo le bastaba con saber que al hacer lo que hacía los estaba protegiendo -la imagen del rostro de la chica aquella noche que dejó la aldea cruzó por su mente- ...siempre la consideró débil, un estorbo para él por tener que estar siempre al pendiente de ella, por tener que protegerla siempre. Nunca había logrado definir en qué momento protegerla comenzó a volverse su prioridad. Luego de los sucesos ocurridos después de la invasión a Konoha durante los exámenes chunnin se dio cuenta de que ella se había convertido en una especie de distracción, por más que lo pensó no logró definir por qué y gracias a eso comenzó a sentir que tal vez la odiaba... -sonrió irónico al pensarlo- ... podría maldecir a Sakura pero la realidad era que ella sólo fue la prueba que necesitó para saber que él aún era débil.

Gracias a ella se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía lo suficiente para poder enfrentar a su hermano.

Por eso decidió dejar la aldea. Porque no podía borrar la que tal vez se había convertido en su debilidad...

Los rayos del sol llevaban algunas horas iluminando cuando Sasuke estaba llegando a la fortaleza, al acercarse más pudo ver la figura de Sakura recargada en el umbral de la puerta, siguió caminando y pasó junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla

_ Sólo avísame cuando pueda cambiarte el vendaje... -dijo la chica serenamente mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse. Llevaba casi una semana viviendo con él y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo ya había aprendido a no preguntarle nada. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber dónde había estado

Casi al mismo tiempo Naruto iba llegando a Konoha. Nunca imaginó que estaría tan lejos de la aldea, caminó toda la noche sin descanso con la cabeza llena de cientos de ideas que pasaban de manera vertiginosa y que parecían carecer de sentido.

_ ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? -preguntó Jiraiya al verlo cruzar las puertas- ...Tsunade está furiosa...

_ Ahora no Ero-sennin... -susurró Naruto caminando de largo. En esos momentos no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con alguien sin importar de quién se tratara así que se alejó tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar. Corrió hasta llegar al bosque y luego se sentó en lo alto de un árbol.

Mientras intentaba calmarse pensó que Jiraiya tenía razón en lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Una vez Kurenai dijo que, a pesar de que no se sabía nada al respecto, la mayoría de los jutsus mentales podrían ocasionar regresiones si se recibían muchas estimulaciones del entorno.

En otras palabras, si Sakura veía algo que hubiese sido significativo para ella, existía la casi nula posibilidad de que sus recuerdos regresaran. Esa había sido la razón por la que no permanecían en Konoha mucho tiempo, si bien era cierto que las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran del 0.002% en palabras de Shikamaru, no podían arriesgarse -soltó un suspiro- ... ¿cómo había sucedido?... hacía mucho tiempo había logrado averiguar que Sasuke seguía vivo pero pensó que luego de su enfrentamiento, el Uchiha se había olvidado de ellos, ¿por qué tuvo que reencontrarse con ella?, al menos sabía que su presencia no había significado ningún peligro pues por la nota pudo darse cuenta de que Sakura aún no recordaba absolutamente nada pero... él si lo hacía.

Él si recordaba todo, recordó ver a Sakura atravesada por la katana de Sasuke justo frente a él -esa imagen le estremeció por completo- ...recordó el suelo tiñéndose de carmesí debajo de sus pies mientras el pelinegro seguía impávido frente a ella, la sensación del cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos helándose poco a poco mientras le decía las que hubieran sido sus últimas palabras _"Al final te fallé... lo siento Naruto..."._ Esa frase lo atormentaba una y otra vez sin descanso -cerró los ojos intentando borrar la sensación de terror que lo invadía al recordar lo ocurrido aquel día- ... nunca pensó que sus reencuentros con Sasuke serían de aquellas maneras. Ese último que había tenido con él hacía tan sólo unas horas realmente había logrado confundirlo y lastimarlo más.

La realidad era que ninguna de todas aquellas palabras de odio que le dijo habían sido ciertas, se dejó llevar por el dolor que sintió al recordar aquellos últimos días con Sakura antes de que le borraran la memoria y dijo demasiado sin pensarlo. Tenía que admitir que Sasuke seguía siendo importante para él como amigo y como la única familia que tuviera, aún después de lo sucedido aquel día no pudo dejar de preguntarse sobre su estado luego de atacarlo con el rasengan.

Le parecía estúpido pero así era, una extraña división de emociones le embargaban muy seguido: estar feliz porque el que consideraba su mejor amigo seguía con vida pero también sentirse molesto por no haber terminado con la vida de la persona que le arrancó lo que había considerado su mundo, su historia... -de nuevo cerró los ojos apretando los párpados con más fuerza pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos como muestra de toda la confusión que lo invadía. En ese momento la banda de su cabeza cayó siendo atrapada por una frágil mano. Naruto abrió los ojos viendo en dirección al piso y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

_ Hinata... -susurró al ver a la chica parada debajo del árbol donde él estaba sentado, la ojiperla lo miró dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y luego se sentó en el césped recargándose en el mismo árbol sin decirle nada. Naruto se sintió aliviado al verla, durante ese año ella se había convertido en su más grande apoyo y lo único que mantenía de sus antiguos recuerdos. Era cierto que Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru y los demás seguían conversando con él y con Sakura pero... sencillamente ya no era lo mismo.

Hinata, por el contrario, se mantenía igual. La ojiperla siempre le sonreía como sólo ella podía y eso hacía que el dolor y el caos que a veces solían invadirle se desvanecieran cuando ella estaba cerca justo como en ese momento. Sabía que Hinata no lo interrumpiría. Ella se quedaría sentada justo dónde estaba hasta que él hubiera ordenado sus pensamientos por completo -volvió a recargarse en el árbol- ... sencillamente el hecho de que Hinata estuviera ahí lo reconfortaba más de lo que ella se podía imaginar.

Horas más tarde luego del mediodía, Naruto decidió bajar del árbol y notó que Hinata estaba dormida. Se agachó para quedar frente a ella y comenzó a despertarla

_ Hinata... -llamó a la chica moviéndola levemente

_ Na...Naruto-kun... -susurró mientras abría lentamente los ojos luego de algunos instantes- ... ¿te encuentras bien? -el chico asintió

_ Perdón por preocuparte Hinata... yo... perdón... -dijo casi en un susurro agachando la cabeza. La ojiperla supo al instante que él no estaba bien, lo conocía perfectamente tanto como para imaginar lo que podía haber sucedido.

Durante ese año había convivido con Naruto más de lo que algún día pudo haberse imaginado, incluso había podido vencer un poco la barrera de su extrema timidez estando cerca de él. El amor que sentía por el rubio fue creciendo cada vez más desde aquel día en el que él abandonó Konoha- ... ¿quieres dar un paseo? -la ojiperla dio un pequeño respingo y luego asintió levemente. Naruto se puso de pie, extendió su mano hacia ella y la ayudó a pararse. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo tomados de las manos mientras Naruto le ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido. Finalmente, después de casi una hora se detuvieron

_ Sakura estará bien... -susurró haciendo que Naruto centrara su mirada en ella logrando ocasionarle un tenue sonrojo- ... deberías de confiar en ella ¿no crees?...

_ Hinata... yo... no lo sé... -susurró mientras agachaba la mirada

_ E...eres su hermano y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Así que no deberías sentir miedo, Sasuke-san fue importante para ella tanto como lo... has sido tú pero si no lo recuerda e...eso quiere decir que no implica ningún riesgo... no te preocupes, n...no vas a perderla... -dijo tomando el rostro de

Naruto entre sus manos dedicándole una sonrisa

Naruto permaneció varios minutos en silencio meditando lo que Hinata le había dicho. Era increíble como ella era capaz de borrar toda la confusión que él solía sentir en tan sólo un segundo. De nuevo, como tantas veces antes, se quedó prendado de aquellos ojos perla que tenía frente a él y en los que podía encontrar la paz que siempre buscaba. Con lentitud tomó entre sus manos las de la chica que sostenían su rostro y se fue acercando a ella.

El sonrojo en la Hyuga se hizo más notorio al ver cómo la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando hasta poder sentir el aliento del rubio chocando con sus labios. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Un segundo después los labios de Naruto estaban rozando levemente los de ella, cerró los ojos y entonces él se separó- ... será mejor que volvamos... -dijo tomando la mano de la chica y comenzando a caminar. Hinata no lograba entender lo que acababa de suceder, él había estado a punto de besarla pero ¿por qué se detuvo?

Mientras caminaban ambos no dejaban de repasar lo que casi ocurría. Con el tiempo Naruto comenzó a sentir algo más por Hinata pero aún no había podido confesárselo. Lo cierto era que no tenía el valor de hacerlo aún cuando gracias a Kiba supiera que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

La razón era muy simple: ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos. Luego de tantas cosas finalmente se dio a conocer que ella sería la futura líder del clan Hyuga, el más noble de toda la aldea y uno de los más respetados en el mundo mientras que él... él era un huérfano poseedor del demonio más temible que podría existir, no tenía nada que ofrecerle ni familia ni dinero ni siquiera un pasado que compartir... sabía que no podía confesarle nada hasta que fuera digno de ella y eso sería sólo hasta el día en que él se convirtiera en hokage. Ahora ese objetivo no sólo era para que la aldea lo respetara sino también para poder, algún día, estar a su lado sin barreras entre ellos.

En la fortaleza, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana de su habitación. Casi nunca la abría pero en ese momento necesitaba que el viento dispersara la neblina que envolvía sus pensamientos y que le impedía analizar con claridad lo sucedido. Las palabras de Naruto seguían taladrando su mente como si el chico estuviera a su lado repitiéndolas una y otra vez

_"¡Sakura Haruno murió aquel día gracias a ti!... nunca te importó lo que ella sentía, todas las lágrimas que derramó por ti, nunca te importó su dolor... dejamos de importarte y sólo fuimos estorbos en tu maldito camino... decidieron borrarle la memoria para evitar que se dejara morir gracias ti... los lazos que alguna vez nos unieron tú fuiste quien los rompió..." _-fijó la mirada en el bosque que se extendía hasta llegar al horizonte frente a él- ...no pudo contradecir nada de lo que Naruto le había dicho aunque eso no significaba que tuviera razón. Deseó poder haber sido capaz de, por una vez en su vida, ser sincero con él pero no pudo. Era preferible que ahora Naruto lo odiara porque así había desistido de su búsqueda y ya no corría demasiado peligro, al menos no por estarlo persiguiendo.

En cuanto a Sakura... -soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro- ... tenía que reconocer que la manera en la que ella afectaba su vida no se comparaba con lo que él le había hecho. Ahora recordó todas las veces que la vio llorar por él. En aquellos momentos sintió hastío por su comportamiento que siempre consideró tan infantil y débil para alguien que se hacía llamar una kunoichi.

Luego de abandonar la aldea, la última imagen que siempre recordó de ella fueron las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas aún después de haberla dejado inconsciente... -agachó la mirada y la concentró en la palma de su mano derecha- ... definitivamente él era el ser más despreciable, vil y miserable que había pisado la tierra. No se conformó con casi matarla sino que por su causa ella perdió las ganas de vivir. Jamás imaginó que el daño que le había causado hubiera sido tan grande

En ese momento vio la puerta de su habitación abrirse y a Sakura entrar con lo necesario para cambiarle el vendaje. La ojiverde se acercó con tranquilidad, dejó las cosas sobre el buró mientras él caminaba hacia la cama. Ella no le dijo nada, una vez que se quitó el haori, Sakura comenzó a curarlo en completo silencio. De nuevo él no pudo evitar centrar toda su atención en ella, en cada una de sus delicadas facciones como si estuviese intentando memorizarlas y en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía para cambiarle el vendaje sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Naruto.

Ahora Sakura estaba cuidando sus heridas ¿qué tan patético podía resultar aquello?... él supo desde el primer momento en el que la volvió a ver que algo en ella ya no era como en la Sakura que él conoció pero lo que menos se imaginó era que él precisamente había sido la causa de todo.

En definitiva estaba destinado a dañar a las personas que consideró alguna vez importantes y para las que él una vez lo fue... ahora sabía que él era incapaz de sostener lazos con alguien  
Sakura terminó de colocarle el vendaje y luego lo miró por un segundo notando la expresión de Sasuke. Acercó su mano al rostro del chico y la colocó en su mejilla en busca de algún indicio de fiebre o de alguna otra cosa

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?... -cuestionó dejando notar la preocupación en su voz. Aquel gesto logró descolocar a Sasuke. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando notó la calidez de la mano de Sakura en una de sus mejillas y al reaccionar vio que el rostro de la ojiverde estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones tomó la mano de la chica con la suya y la apartó de su rostro- ... ¿sucede algo?

Sasuke no respondió, sólo desvió su mirada hacia un costado mientras inconscientemente se aferraba a la mano de Sakura. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía confundido, ¿cómo podía estar con ella después de todo el daño que le había hecho?, aún cuando ella no lo recordaba él sentía que ella no debía estar ahí con él, que ella no debía curarlo, que no debía preocuparse por lo que le ocurriera. Cada vez más se convencía de que personas como él no merecían nada pero aún así tampoco podía entender como sostener su mano lograba hacerlo sentir un poco mejor

_ ¿Sasuke-kun? -dijo aún más preocupada. Temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido en su estancia fuera de la fortaleza, tal vez tenía dolor y por orgullo no se lo quería decir. Al escuchar que lo llamaba de aquella manera, Sasuke soltó su mano rápidamente sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

_ Si tú hubieras tenido que elegir entre permanecer con las personas importantes para ti y ponerlas en un peligro constante o abandonarlas y protegerlas a tu manera ¿qué hubieras hecho?... -cuestionó el pelinegro sin mirarla como si intentara restarle importancia a la pregunta. Sakura dio un respingo al escucharlo, nunca imaginó que él le preguntaría algo así. Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio mientras la ojiverde intentaba pensar en la respuesta

_ Yo... yo creo que hubiera permanecido a su lado... -Sasuke alzó la mirada esperando a que continuara. La ojiverde desvió la suya mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- ... aún cuando pones en peligro a las personas importantes para ti siempre es mejor permanecer a su lado; si no fuera así, no podrías protegerlas adecuadamente. Luchar juntos es mucho mejor que llevar toda la carga sobre tus hombros... además si tú eres igual de importante para ellas las lastimarías y te lastimarías sin ningún sentido. Proteger a las personas importantes para ti siempre es prioridad, sin importar nada más pero... ¿de qué sirve protegerlas cuando las lastimas con tu ausencia?... tal vez proteger a las personas importantes para ti aún si eso significa tener que alejarse de ellas puede funcionar para muchos pero no para mí... -hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro- ...es posible que sea porque tal vez son una egoísta pero siempre he creído que hay dos maneras de perder a alguien: una es cuando muere y la otra es cuando te alejas de él. En la primera sin duda la sensación de que ya no podrás verla o hablar con ella es horrible y quizás es de las peores cosas que podrían pasar pero... no se compara con saber que aquella persona importante para ti sigue presente en el mismo mundo que tú y no poder verla o tocarla por haberla lastimado y renunciado a ella... yo creo que esa es la soledad más dolorosa: la que tú mismo provocas... -luego de aquella respuesta un silencio casi sepulcral reinó en la habitación por varios minutos. Al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no diría nada más, Sakura decidió salir.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto. Las cosas habían conseguido volver a aquella extraña normalidad. Luego de entrenar por más de seis horas con Sasuke, Sakura se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un poco de agua completamente exhausta.

Había sido cierta la advertencia del chico cuando habían iniciado con el entrenamiento.

Definitivamente Sasuke no tenía piedad con ella y aunque pudiera parecer extraño, eso le agradaba. Estaba descansando un momento cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y vio a Juugo entrar

_ Hola Juugo-kun... ¿pasa algo? -el chico se acercó y quedó a un par de pasos del otro extremo de la mesa

_ Perdona que te moleste pero... -entonces estiró el brazo y le mostró un enorme corte que se extendía a lo largo de su antebrazo izquierdo cubierto por lo que parecía había sido su camisa- ...Suigetsu...

_ Entiendo... -respondió la ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie. Se acercó a él y examinó la herida.

Luego lo guió hasta la mesa donde ambos permanecieron sentados mientras la chica concentraba su chakra en la lesión- ... es un corte bastante profundo... ¿lo hiciste enojar?... -el chico sonrió tenuemente

_ Algo así. Aunque por lo general sucede al revés... -Sakura salió un par de minutos y regresó con un par de vendas que colocó alrededor de la herida- ... con esto será suficiente. No te preocupes, sobrevivirás... -dijo en tono jocoso mientras le sonreía

_ Gracias, Sakura-chan... -respondió imitando el gesto tenuemente. Luego su expresión se tornó seria

_ ¿Sucede algo? -cuestionó la ojiverde extrañada

_ No, nada. Es sólo que cada vez me convenzo más de que personas tan gentiles y buenas como tu

no deberían de estar con personas como yo o... -hizo una pausa- ... como Sasuke...

_ No te entiendo Juugo-kun. Estoy al tanto de su situación como shinobis desertores pero... -interrumpió al ver la expresión absorta del chico como si estuviera pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir

_ Sakura... ¿tú de verdad no sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha? -cuestionó haciendo que la ojiverde diera un respingo

_ Eh... no... ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

_ Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha fue quien...


	12. Conociéndote ¿De nuevo?

_**Scene 12: Conociéndote... ¿De nuevo?  
**_

Juugo no estaba dispuesto a seguir participando en el engaño de Sasuke. Luego de que Sakura terminara de curarle la herida que Suigetsu le había hecho, decidió que lo mejor era que Sakura se enterara de lo que no sabía o más bien, no recordaba de Sasuke.

_ Cada vez me convenzo más de que personas como tú no deberían de estar con personas como yo o... como Sasuke...

_ Estoy al tanto de su situación así que no deberías preocuparte

_ No me refiero a eso. Sakura, ¿tú de verdad no sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha? -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza

_ ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

_ Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha fue quien...

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente cuando Sasuke entró a la cocina.

_ Sasuke-san... -dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe gracias a la impresión mientras que Juugo permaneció sentado sin siquiera mirarlo. Sasuke atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la repisa donde estaba una jarra con agua, sirvió un poco en un vaso y mientras la bebía clavó su mirada en Juugo- eh... aún no he pensado que preparar para la cena -comenzó a decir nerviosa- de hecho, le iba a decir a Juugo-kun que hacen falta algunas cosas...

_ Claro, Sakura-chan -respondió el chico- ... aún es temprano así que supongo que puedo ir a la aldea más cercana por lo que necesites

_ Eh... gracias pero me gustaría ir a mi también -Juugo asintió- ... bueno, entonces voy por mis cosas. En un momento regreso, te veré en la puerta

Sakura salió de la cocina y antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo Sasuke se movió con velocidad, levantó a Juugo por el cuello y lo recargó en el muro

_ Será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que estabas a punto de hacer y por tu bien espero que no hayas planeado lo que pienso porque entonces el corte de la espada de Suigetsu será el menor de tus problemas ¿quedó claro? -sentenció mientras lo soltaba. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- y no irás a ningún lado con ella  
La puerta de la cocina se cerró tras él.

Estaba furioso, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Juugo?, tan sólo el pensar lo que le hubiera dicho a Sakura si él no hubiera aparecido, el solo hecho de que Sakura se enterara que él había sido el causante de toda su tragedia hacía que algo en su interior intentara estallar -respiró profundo- debía calmarse para poder pensar con claridad. Ya después se encargaría de Juugo, ahora lo importante era saber la razón por la cual Sakura quería ir a la aldea.

Habían pasado algunos minutos. Sakura caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de la fortaleza, abrió la puerta y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sasuke esperándola afuera

_ Sasuke-san...

_ Toma -dijo arrojándole una capa negra similar a la que él llevaba puesta- hay que darnos prisa. La aldea más cercana está a más de cuatro horas de camino

_ ¿Y Juugo-kun?

_ No puede acompañarte así que ¿qué prefieres: que te explique todo o ir por lo que quieres?

_ Claro... ya voy -en ese momento Sakura corrió un par de metros para lograr alcanzarlo.

Las horas de trayecto transcurrieron en el más eterno de los silencios. Sasuke corría tratando de acompasar su andar con el de Sakura mientras que ella intentaba igualar el de él. Luego de la plática que tuvo con Juugo muchas dudas surgieron en la mente de la ojiverde. La realidad era que ella no sabía absolutamente nada de Sasuke, no sabía de qué aldea provenía ni el motivo por el cual se convirtió en un desertor. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea ambos disminuyeron el ritmo de su paso. Era un pequeño poblado justo en medio de la nada

_ Tenemos un par de horas para poder volver a la fortaleza antes de que anochezca -se limitó a decir. Sakura asintió y luego comenzaron a mezclarse entre los transeúntes

_ Sasuke-san -dijo tímidamente intentando romper el silencio incómodo. Notó que el pelinegro la miró de reojo y decidió continuar- ¿puedo preguntar qué era lo que decía la carta de mi hermano? -durante varios segundos no recibió respuesta mientras Sasuke recordaba aquel encuentro con Naruto. Finalmente respondió

_ Nada de importancia. Sólo cosas que yo ya sabía -Sakura lo miró extrañada pero dedujo que se refería a sus debilidades en el combate. Tal vez Naruto le escribió las cosas en las que fallaba.

Fueron a un almacén a comprar las provisiones que hacían falta y luego entraron a lo que parecía ser una farmacia para que Sakura comprara algunos medicamentos. Cuando estuvo a punto de pagarlos con su dinero Sasuke se lo impidió y él los pagó. Al salir del local, dieron por concluidas las compras. De nuevo comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio por varios minutos hasta que finalmente dejaron aquella aldea. Llevaban un rato caminando hasta que Sakura se detuvo. Tal vez esa era la única oportunidad que tendría para aclarar sus dudas

_ Sasuke-san... -volvió a decir tímidamente- pu...puedo preguntar ¿por qué decidiste dejar tu aldea? -el pelinegro se detuvo unos pasos más adelante luego de oírla- n...no me malinterpretes, no pienso juzgarte es sólo que... eres un gran shinobi así que supongo que debe de haber un motivo muy grande para que hayas desistido

Sasuke se quedó estático ante aquella pregunta. Su primera idea fue ignorarla y seguir su camino pero, algo se lo impidió. Por primera vez dudó sobre ser sincero con ella, podía contarle su historia pero ella...

¿Ella podría entenderlo?

¿Acaso ella lograría comprender sus motivos y no juzgarlo ahora que era completamente ajena a todo? -apretó sus puños con fuerza y lentamente los fue relajando.

Habían transcurrido un par de minutos sin que Sakura recibiera respuesta. Supuso que él no le diría nada así que decidió dejarlo por la paz

_ Entiendo -dijo casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada- perdón por preguntar

Dio un paso para seguir su camino cuando entonces Sasuke habló haciendo que se detuviera en ese instante

_ Yo... -comenzó a decir- ... yo fui el segundo hijo del líder de un poderoso clan. Mi hermano mayor era un genio shinobi, toda la atención era centrada en él, el futuro líder del clan Uchiha. Como segundo hijo no se esperaba nada de mí. Yo sentía que era un simple niño invisible ante los ojos de mi padre así que decidí esforzarme para que todos me reconocieran pero fue inútil. Nada lo que hacía lograba superar a las grandes proezas del genio del clan Uchiha.

"Un día todo cambió. Mi padre se alejó de mi hermano y comenzó a centrar su atención en mí. Eso me hizo hasta cierto punto feliz, por fin me había visto y eso era todo lo que había estado esperando. Por sucesos que no estuvieron al alcance de mi entendimiento las cosas comenzaron a tornarse tensas entre mi clan y los líderes de la aldea en la que vivíamos al mismo tiempo en el que la relación entre mi padre y mi hermano se caía a pedazos.

"La culminación de cosas que quedaron fuera de mi alcance fue el día en el que mi hermano asesinó a todo mi clan. Hombres, mujeres y niños, cada uno de ellos fueron pereciendo a manos de uno de los más grandes genios de todos los tiempos. -Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos enormemente debido a la sorpresa que le producía escuchar aquel relato- Por alguna razón el destino evitó que yo estuviera presente cuando la masacre se llevó a cabo pero luego mi hermano me hizo saber lo que había sucedido gracias a un genjutsu.

"Las imágenes de cada una de las personas que conocía incluyendo a mis padres siendo asesinadas por él aún siguen grabadas en mi cabeza. Mi obligación en ese momento como único sobreviviente era intentar cobrar venganza pero en lugar de eso me aterré y corrí como un cobarde implorando por mi vida -hizo una pausa intentando controlar las emociones que había olvidado que tenía- esa noche juré que no volvería a correr nunca más, que iba a obtener el poder suficiente para algún día buscar a mi hermano y vengarme.

"Al darme cuenta de que en la aldea había cosas que estaban haciendo que me desviara de mi propósito y luego de que un poderoso shinobi me ofreciera el poder que tanto estaba buscando para poder cumplir mi venganza, decidí abandonar la aldea. Juré que vengaría mi clan y desde ese momento sólo vivo para cumplir mi objetivo -centró su mirada en la palma de su mano derecha y luego la cerró con fuerza.

Mientras que los ojos de Sakura se iban inundando por las lágrimas- Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin me ayudan en mi búsqueda y al mismo tiempo se dedican a realizar algunos asesinatos para poder tener fondos suficientes. El dinero es vital cuando quieres conseguir información útil. Sólo vivo a la espera de volver a encontrar a mi hermano para poder asesinarlo con mis propias manos y así vengar a mi clan. Ese es mi propósito, yo... -interrumpió inesperadamente al sentir que Sakura lo abrazaba por la espalda

_ No es justo... -dijo entre sollozos la ojiverde- no es justo que tu hayas cargado con todo esto tú solo... las cosas no deberían de ser de esa manera...

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Sakura a su alrededor. Por un segundo pensó en alejarse de ella pero no pudo, sólo se quedó ahí escuchándola llorar con el rostro hundido en su espalda. Ella estaba derramando las lágrimas que él no lloró en muchos años. Algo en su interior se movió de manera inesperada. Recordó aquella vez del examen chunnin cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con esos tres shinobis de la aldea del sonido.

Esa sensación la reconoció de inmediato, aquella extraña calidez que sintió en su interior al sentir el abrazo de Sakura justo como ahora en ese momento. No podía moverse, hacía mucho tiempo que él no lograba sentirse de aquella manera. Era como si de repente la oscuridad en la que había estado hundido la mayor parte de su vida se aclarara sólo un poco como si un pequeño rayo de luz la atravesara por fin.

Permanecieron así por un lapso de tiempo indefinido hasta que finalmente Sasuke decidió romper el momento. Tomó con sus manos las de Sakura que hasta ese momento habían estado aferradas a su haori y con serenidad las apartó de él

_ Debemos darnos prisa. Hay que volver antes de que Juugo crea que te abandoné en el bosque -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Las siguientes horas de trayecto corrieron en completo silencio. Mientras seguían su camino, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sasuke le había contado. Por primera vez sintió que lo comprendía un poco más. Siempre había estado consciente de que la vida raras veces era justa pero no podía imaginarse a ella misma en la situación de Sasuke. Ser despojado de todo en tan sólo un instante, estar hundido en la más profunda soledad y rencor era algo que ella no hubiera podido soportar.

En silencio le agradeció al cielo por tener a su hermano y a su abuelo junto a ella. Era cierto que la sacaban de sus cabales la mayor parte del tiempo pero si ellos no hubieran estado a su lado no sabría qué hubiera sido de ella luego de que haber perdido la memoria.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron de regreso en la fortaleza, Sasuke se dirigió inmediatamente a su despacho

_ Sasuke-san, gracias... por todo -dijo Sakura antes de que viera las puertas cerrarse frente a ella

Los días siguieron su curso. El equipo Hebi no había dejado de lado su búsqueda de Itachi siendo Karin la encargada de recaudar información manteniéndose fuera de la fortaleza en un intento por conservar la cordura y evitar asesinar a Sakura estando ambas bajo el mismo techo.

En cuanto a la pelirosa, se podía notar un avance gracias a los duros y extenuantes entrenamientos con Sasuke. Habían pasado tres días desde aquella conversación que ambos mantuvieron luego del ir a la aldea y en todo ese tiempo no habían cruzado más frases de las que no fueran las estrictamente necesarias.

Habían estado entrenando más de que los días anteriores. Sakura sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr golpear a Sasuke y eso, por extraño que pareciera, la animaba. Estaban entrenando en la orilla de un lago a unos kilómetros de la fortaleza. Luego de un rato, Sakura estaba parada en la rama de un árbol que pendía sobre el lago intentando recuperar un poco el ritmo normal de su respiración mientras que Sasuke estaba parado sobre el césped a unos metros de ella

_ Es suficiente por hoy -dijo secamente en voz alta

_ ¡Aún no! -exclamó Sakura- un par de horas más... -Sasuke negó con la cabeza

_ Ha sido demasiado. Mírate, no puedes respirar y has agotado todo tu chakra. A este paso tendré que llevarte cargando de regreso -finalizó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

_ ¡Por favor, Sasuke-san! -imploró ocasionando que Sasuke esbozara una media sonrisa. En ese instante todas las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Sakura, lentamente el bosque comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que finalmente todo se volvió oscuridad.

Sasuke había avanzado un par de metros cuando escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al agua. De inmediato pensó que tal vez era algún trozo de madera que la ojiverde había arrojado en muestra de su descontento

_ Sakura no seas infantil y... -dijo mientras se giraba. Entonces se percató de que la chica ya no estaba sobre el árbol. Intentó sentir su chakra a la espera de que intentara atacarlo pero no logró percibir nada. En un segundo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se arrojó al lago. Bajo el agua logró distinguir a Sakura mientras se iba hundiendo poco a poco. Nadó hasta ella, alcanzó su brazo y la jaló hacia él aferrándola por la cintura mientras nadaba para poder salir a la superficie.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, acercó a Sakura más a él para poder sostenerla entre su cuerpo y su brazo mientras que con su otra mano le golpeaba levemente el rostro

_ Sakura ¿puedes oírme?... Sakura... -la chica entreabrió los ojos alcanzando a ver el rostro de Sasuke a un par de centímetros del suyo

_ Sasuke-kun -susurró mientras su cabeza se tambaleaba al no tener fuerzas para sostenerse.

Sasuke vio como la chica iba cerrando los ojos lentamente. El rostro de Sakura fue acercándose al suyo alcanzando a rozar sus labios por un instante y finalmente terminó recargado en su hombro. Instantes después Sasuke iba saliendo con Sakura en brazos. Con cuidado la colocó en el piso y luego de verificar que estaba respirando, se dedicó a esperar a que despertara.

Las horas siguieron corriendo y pronto la noche cayó sobre el bosque. Sasuke encendió una fogata y siguió sentado mirando fijamente a Sakura. No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había caído al lago, literalmente dejó de respirar al ver que Sakura no salía del agua -agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando deshacerse de aquella sensación- no lograba entender por qué se había sentido así, con miedo. Miedo ¿a perderla?, no podía ser posible -pasó los dedos a través de su cabello- Entonces recordó el roce de los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos -inconscientemente pasó con rapidez las yemas de sus dedos en ese lugar y luego volvió a agitar la cabeza con más fuerza- no podía, no podía estar pasándole a él.

Él había renunciado a ella hace mucho tiempo, a ella y a todo lo que pudiera entrar en la categoría de sentimientos humanos definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos

_ ¿D...dónde estoy?

_ Seguimos en el bosque -al escuchar la voz de Sasuke miró en dirección a donde él se encontraba

_ ¿Qué sucedió? -volvió a cuestionar mientras intentaba sentarse. Sasuke se sintió aliviado de que no recordara lo sucedido

_ Casi te ahogas -respondió con frialdad- te advertí que ya habías usado demasiado chakra pero no quisiste escuchar

_ Yo... lo siento... -dijo casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada. Entonces vio a Sasuke parado frente a ella extendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó y logró levantarse sin embargo, aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido sostenida por Sasuke. En ese momento el pelinegro la tomó en brazos- no es necesario, puedo caminar -dijo en un intento por que Sasuke la bajara. Estar tan cerca de él hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa al escucharla

_ Hmp, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. Además, si intento ir a tu ritmo nos tomaría toda la noche regresar a la fortaleza

Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de contradecir Sasuke ya iba corriendo a través del bosque con ella en brazos. Casi un par de horas después ya se encontraban de regreso en la fortaleza. Inmediatamente Sakura fue a su habitación mientras que Sasuke se dirigió a su despacho. Abrió la puerta y vio a Juugo sentado frente a la chimenea encendida

_ ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?, creí que volverías hasta mañana

_ No hubo mucho que averiguar en aquella aldea. La última vez que vieron a alguien vestido con capas de akatsuki fue hace más de seis meses -hizo una pausa esperando algún comentario pero no hubo nada- ¿qué hay de ti?, se supone que sólo entrenas con Sakura por las mañanas

_ Eso me recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Juugo... -antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Sasuke lo tomó del cuello nuevamente y lo golpeó contra la pared- ... ¿se puede saber qué diablos estabas pensando en decirle hace tres días con respecto a mí?

_ No es justo lo que estás haciendo con ella, Sasuke -respondió seriamente mientras se deshacía del agarre del Uchiha

_ ¿De qué estupidez estás hablando? ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Juugo?

_ Es lo que yo debería preguntarte, Sasuke ¿qué piensas hacer? porque según yo recuerdo, dijiste que ella estaría aquí hasta que tus heridas se curaran y desde hace un par de días yo he visto que ya estás al cien por ciento recuperado ¿por qué no has enviado a Sakura de regreso a la aldea?

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo Juugo -respondió fríamente- lo que suceda entre Sakura y yo sólo nos concierne a nosotros

_ Te equivocas Sasuke... me concierne porque no me parece lo que estás haciendo con ella. La estás manteniendo aquí sin sentido. Ella no es como nosotros, Sasuke. Ella tiene una familia, una vida que la espera. No puedes arrastrarla al mismo agujero en el que nosotros nos encontramos por elección propia

_ ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Juugo! -exclamó molesto por aquellas palabras- tú sólo estás aquí para acatar mis órdenes, no para juzgar mis decisiones. Que te quede muy claro -caminó hasta la ventana y centró su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche

_ Eso lo tengo claro Sasuke, quien parece que no tiene las cosas claras eres tú pero te ayudaré -hizo una pausa- la culpa fue lo que te llevó a ofrecerte a entrenarla ¿verdad? Aún sientes culpa por casi matarla. Bien, pues déjame decirte algo... ¡deja de intentar utilizar a Sakura como una forma de expiación de pecados, Sasuke! Si sólo es la culpa lo que te mueve entonces déjala ir. Ya bastante sufrió por tu causa ¿no crees? -no hubo respuesta.

Entonces Juugo decidió abandonar la habitación. Antes de salir volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke- Ella no es como nosotros, ella merece una vida mejor que la de un shinobi traidor. Piénsalo bien Sasuke. No cometas el mismo error de arruinarle la vida por segunda vez porque créeme, estoy seguro que esta vez no habrá una nueva oportunidad

Un silencio sepulcral llenó aquella habitación luego de que Juugo cerrara la puerta tras él dejando que Sasuke se hundiera en sus pensamientos.

.

_**"Candlelight whispers me where to go..."**_

* * *

**_N/A: _**si lees contrato=amor, ahi esta mi razon :)


	13. ¿Celos?

_**Scene 13: ¿Celos?**_

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que aquella conversación había terminado y Sasuke seguía mirando hacia el bosque envuelto en la completa oscuridad de la noche. Cada palabra de Juugo seguía presente en su cabeza:

_"¡Deja de intentar utilizar a Sakura como una forma de expiación de pecados, Sasuke! La estás manteniendo aquí sin sentido. Ella no es como nosotros, tiene una familia, una vida que la espera. No puedes arrastrarla al mismo agujero en el que nosotros nos encontramos por elección propia. Ya bastante sufrió por tu causa ¿no crees? Ella merece una vida mejor..._"

Y lo peor era que lentamente se iban uniendo a las de Naruto:

"N_unca te importó lo que ella sentía, todas las lágrimas que derramó por ti, nunca te importó su dolor... decidieron borrarle la memoria para evitar que se dejara morir gracias ti... los lazos que alguna vez nos unieron tú fuiste quien los rompió..."_ -apretó los puños con fuerza- a ninguno de los dos pudo contradecirles nada.

Sé sentía molesto, impotente al sentir que la situación se estaba yendo de sus manos. Él era como un cáncer, enfermando y matando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Eso él ya lo sabía de memoria y no podía hacerlo con ella pero... -alzó la vista y contempló la luna llena que se alzaba sobre el bosque- pero ella era lo único que tenía.

El único lazo que lo unía a la vida que una vez tuvo y a la que había renunciado aquella noche era ella. Si Sakura se iba él... él volvería a estar solo -agitó la cabeza intentado aclarar su mente aunque no fue posible. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era que intentara dormir así que salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando pasó justo frente a la entrada antes de subir las escaleras notó que la puerta estaba abierta, desenvainó su katana y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, no podía sentir algún chakra distinto al de cualquiera de los que reconocía y eso lo estaba inquietando aún más. Lentamente puso su mano en la manivela y abrió la puerta con rapidez. Entonces pudo respirar de nuevo. Sakura se encontraba parada a unos metros de donde él estaba, con la mirada fija en el cielo

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas? -cuestionó estando a un par de pasos de ella. Sakura dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo, dejó de respirar por un segundo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho para detener el corazón que por un instante creyó que se le saldría. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa por su reacción

_ Sasuke-san... -dijo girándose para verlo. El pelinegro se extrañó al escuchar que de nuevo lo llamaba así, recordó cuando lo llamó "Sasuke-kun" en el lago antes de quedar inconsciente. Era extraño

_ Deberías estar descansando. Casi te ahogas hoy -dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar a su lado fijando la mirada en el bosque

_ Eh... yo pues... -soltó un suspiro- la verdad no puedo dormir así que creí que un poco de aire fresco ayudaría

_ Podrías haber abierto la ventana -Sakura sonrió tenuemente

_ Sí, bueno... la noche está preciosa -de nuevo alzó la vista al cielo- Últimamente había estado nublado pero hoy pueden verse la luna y las estrellas con claridad -de nuevo una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke

_ _[Hay cosas que no cambian...]_ -pensó. Entonces la voz de Sakura volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba frente a él- ¿dijiste algo?

_ Pregunté si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por el bosque -respondió con una sonrisa- n...no lo malinterpretes -dijo nerviosa al ver la manera en la que él la miraba- es sólo que parece que tú tampoco puedes dormir además si intento ir yo sola tal vez me pierda -Sasuke estuvo a punto de negarse pero entonces sintió la mano de Sakura jalando levemente la suya logrando que todas las ideas que había tenido instantes antes desaparecieran- vamos... será divertido -suplicó.

Sasuke desvió la mirada por un instante y finalmente asintió una vez con la cabeza, soltó la mano de la chica y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse en la penumbra que llenaba el bosque

El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras caminaban, era extraño pues a ambos parecía no incomodarles en absoluto. Sasuke sentía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él, ahora su egoísmo estaba expresándose de forma distinta y odiaba darse cuenta de la razón -miró a Sakura de reojo- definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Recordó la sensación de la que había sido preso horas antes en el lago, el rostro de Sakura frente al suyo, los ojos de la chica cerrándose lentamente y aquel susurro "_Sasuke-kun_".

Justo como en aquel sueño que tantas noches lo atormentó. Aquellas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo en un segundo y luego se desvanecieron cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la derecha y vio a Sakura caminando a su lado. Eso hizo que se sintiera, hasta cierto punto, aliviado.

Sakura también iba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que su estancia ahí estaba llegando a su fin. Desde hacía varios días Sasuke ya se encontraba bien. Era sorprendente su capacidad de mejora, nunca imaginó que encontraría a alguien que sanara casi tan rápido como su hermano. Ahora que pensaba en su familia no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo estarían Naruto y su abuelo, se preguntó si aún estarían en Konoha o si habrían vuelto a casa. Sabía que su abuelo la apoyaba pero no podía pensar en cómo enfrentaría a Naruto a su regreso.

Él estaba molesto, de eso no tenía duda y era lo que más la desconcertaba. En todo el tiempo que podía recordar nunca había visto a su hermano enfadado, al menos no con ella -soltó un suspiro- sabía que no iba a ser sencillo una vez que regresara a su casa pero ya pensaría en algo -miró rápidamente a Sasuke- era extraño lo que estaba sintiendo, el pensar que pronto tal vez ya no volvería a verlo hizo que algo en su interior se comprimiera, no podía dejar de sentir que no debía dejarlo solo, que él... la necesitaba -agitó la cabeza levemente- eso no era posible, no podía serlo

_ Hay que detenernos -escuchó del pelinegro cuando llegaron a un claro. Entonces notó que él la miraba- ¿aún no te has cansado? -ella negó con la cabeza

_ Estoy bi... -interrumpió al sentir que su cuerpo se tambaleaba. De nuevo estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por Sasuke quien esbozó una media sonrisa

_ Claro -respondió sarcástico- descansemos un minuto, luego regresaremos -dijo mientras guiaba a Sakura para que se sentara justo en medio del claro, él hizo lo mismo y el silencio invadió el lugar siendo interrumpido por los pequeños sonidos que habitaban el bosque. La ojiverde abrazó sus rodillas y volvió a mirar el cielo. Entonces se dejó caer sobre el césped sintiendo la frescura de la noche sobre su cuerpo

_ Esto se siente muy bien -dijo cerrando los ojos percibiendo el olor de la hierba- ¿por qué no lo intentas? -sugirió mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Él la miró alzando una ceja y luego apartó la mirada fijándola en la oscuridad frente a ellos. Sakura pensó que no lo haría hasta que instantes después vio al pelinegro dejarse caer sobre el césped a su lado con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que ella decidió romperlo- Sasuke-san... ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de dejar tu aldea? ¿No hay nada que extrañes? -cuestionó mirando al chico. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo y luego volvió a centrar la mirada en el cielo

_ No -respondió con seriedad- Dejé de extrañar las cosas cuando me di cuenta de que siempre existe la posibilidad de perderlas. Es mejor cuando no te aferras a nada, ni a personas ni a sentimientos. Es más fácil alcanzar tus objetivos si no hay nada que interfiera o te aleje de ellos

_ Pero... y si no tienes nada a que aferrarte entonces ¿por qué sigues tus objetivos si no hay motivo para alcanzarlos? -cuestionó causando de nuevo sorpresa en Sasuke aunque logró disimularlo perfectamente mientras la miraba- si no hay con quien compartirlos o en quién apoyarte ¿de qué sirve seguirlos? Definitivamente no lo entiendo -dijo volviendo a mirar el cielo- sigo sin entenderte... -Sasuke también centró la mirada en el firmamento esbozando una media sonrisa

_ Hm, es complicado. Hay veces que ni yo mismo lo entiendo así que prefiero no pensar en ello.

En ese momento Sakura se recostó de lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano. Sasuke la miró

_ Si me lo preguntas, creo que no está bien que la gente tenga que soportar cargas como la tuya en completa soledad. No es sano. Siento que eso acaba con la esencia de las personas

_ ¿Eso crees? -la chica asintió- Hm, no hay opción. No existe alguien que quisiera compartir una carga como la mía. Es más, yo no podría dejar que alguien más lo hiciera. Eso acabaría con la esencia de esa persona como tú dices

_ No lo creo -respondió la ojiverde llena de seguridad- es sólo cosa de que lo quieras ver

Sasuke volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa mientras apartaba la mirada de Sakura y de nuevo permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras él pensaba en sus palabras. Cuando Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica notó que ya estaba dormida. De nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan tranquila.

Se levantó, se quitó el haori y cubrió a Sakura con él. Caminó para recoger un poco de madera y encendió una fogata cerca de ellos luego volvió a recostarse junto a Sakura. Verla dormir movió algo en su interior. Aquella paz y tranquilidad que ella reflejaba hacía que algo en él se descontrolara por completo.

Era realmente extraño que hubiera podido ser tan sincero con ella por segunda vez. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué no pudo haberlo sido cuando estuvo en Konoha. Supuso que era debido a aquella actitud de adolescente enamorada lo que le impidió hacerlo. Ahora, ella había madurado, bueno, él se dio cuenta de que ella ya había madurado desde la primera ocasión en que se volvieron a ver pero ahora lo había confirmado.

Nunca había hablado así con alguien salvo con Naruto durante aquella pelea cuando él dejó la aldea aunque esa no fue una conversación como la que había tenido con Sakura en ese momento. Tenía mucho tiempo que él no se abría así con alguien, de hecho dudó que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho realmente.

Le desconcertaba todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer en él sin siquiera notarlo -con cierta duda acercó su mano al rostro de Sakura y con el dorso del dedo índice acarició levemente su mejilla. Inmediatamente alejó su mano- no debía hacerlo, él no debía pero no podía evitarlo.

Era tan desconcertante lo que últimamente había comenzado a sentir que le hacía pensar que estaba enloqueciendo. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. Sólo un loco egoísta pensaría en la posibilidad de que ella permaneciera a su lado, sólo a una persona loca no le importaría arrastrar a Sakura a un mundo de oscuridad

La luz del sol atravesaba sobre la habitación. Cuando Sakura despertó notó que se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, abrió los ojos de par en par y entonces reaccionó, se sentó de golpe en la capa, ¿cómo había llegado a su habitación?, rápidamente recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y supuso que Sasuke la había llevado de regreso a la fortaleza.

No lograba recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormida -soltó un suspiro- que tal si había sido mientras Sasuke estaba hablando. Eso definitivamente sería, además de grosero, patético. De nuevo, al mirar hacia la ventana y ver que el sol ya se asomaba por ella pensó en que era un día menos -soltó otro suspiro mientras miraba hacia sus manos.

Entonces se percató de que lo que la cubría no era una manta- ¿por qué tenía el haori de Sasuke?, de nuevo intentó recordar algo más pero no tuvo éxito -con cierta duda llevó la prenda hasta su nariz. Si, definitivamente era el aroma de Sasuke- no lograba recordar nada pero de algo estaba completamente segura, estar con él había sido de lo mejor que le había sucedido.

Sonaba extraño pero así era, nunca se había sentido así con alguien -entonces dio un respingo. El sol ya se asomaba por su ventana, eso significaba que ya era tarde. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño para ducharse.

Minutos después había terminado de arreglarse, se colocó el protector en el cabello, abrió la puerta y luego salió corriendo pensando que tal vez podría alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que regresara de la fortaleza. Sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien que iba subiendo las escaleras, estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas hasta que sintió que la sostenían. Por instinto había cerrado los ojos a la espera de sentir el impacto del suelo en su espalda pero al darse cuenta de que eso no sucedía los abrió con lentitud

_ Gomen -dijo mientras alzaba la mirada

_ ¿Estás bien? -Sakura se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Suigetsu. Desde el primer día que llegó a ese lugar habían sido contadas las veces que se había encontrado con él pero eso no significaba que no fueran incómodas. Suigetsu siempre la miraba extraño, de una manera que lograba ponerla muy nerviosa- ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa, muñequita?

_ Sakura -corrigió. Odiaba que la llamara de esa manera. Suigetsu sonrió de lado

_ Claro muñequita... Sakura -respondió burlándose. De nuevo eso no le hizo gracia a la ojiverde quien luego de fulminarlo con la mirada intentó seguir su camino. Suigetsu la tomó del brazo- Espera, no te enojes. Fue una broma -dijo a manera de disculpa cambiando el tono de su voz

_ Lo siento pero tengo prisa -se limitó a decir intentando soltarse

_ Si buscas a Sasuke pierdes tu tiempo, salió esta mañana muy temprano con Karin -Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo. Se había olvidado por completo de la chica pelirroja y de la, aún no confirmada, relación que Sasuke tenía con ella. Sin darse cuenta dejó de poner resistencia al agarre de Suigetsu mientras agachaba la mirada- No te preocupes, llegaran antes del anochecer, a menos de que se entretengan un poco más -dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

_ Ah, claro -susurró entonces soltó su brazo- ¿y Juugo-kun?

_ No lo sé, de hecho también lo estaba buscando -entones la expresión de su rostro de llenó de seriedad- ¿tanto te desagrado? -cuestionó causando un respingo en la chica

_ Eh... no, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo que quería que me acompañara a desayunar. Es todo

_ Si me lo permites yo puedo hacerlo -Sakura lo miró dudosa. Estar sola con él en la misma habitación no era algo que le animara sin embargo, dado que no había tratado mucho con él, se negaba a sacar conjeturas. Nunca había sido de las personas que juzgan a otras sin antes conocerlas así que finalmente accedió- de acuerdo -Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa al verla y ambos caminaron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina

Mientras Sakura comía un plato de fruta acompañada de un vaso de jugo, Suigetsu inició la conversación preguntándole sobre su vida en Konoha y, aunque le pareció extraño, Sakura le contestaba con toda la naturalidad posible. La ojiverde tenía que reconocer que no era tan malo estar con él, a veces sacaba comentarios que la hacían reír y él también sonrió luego de que le contara algunas cosas de su hermano. Cuando Sakura terminó de comer ambos siguieron sentados conversando por un par de horas más hasta que la chica se puso de pie

_ Gracias por hacerme compañía. Debes de estar cansado si acabas de regresar de tu viaje

_ En realidad no mucho, ha sido un placer conversar contigo -dijo imitándola. Un par de minutos después Sakura caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la puerta y entonces volvió a mirar a Suigetsu

_ Eh, Suigetsu-kun... en todo este tiempo he visto que el bosque tiene muchas hierbas medicinales y estaba pensando que, ya que Sasuke-san no está aquí pues... me preguntaba si tú... si a ti no te importaría acompañarme a recolectar algunas. Aún no sé andar bien por aquí y la verdad me da un poco de miedo perderme -el chico la miró por un par de segundos y finalmente accedió

_ Claro... -Sakura dejó la cocina, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación tomó su bolso y alcanzó la capa negra que Sasuke le había dado aquella vez que fueron juntos a la aldea.

Recordó sus palabras: "_Nunca salgas de aquí sin ella. Al menos no cuando no vayamos a entrenar_" aún no lograba entender la razón pero supuso que si tampoco ninguno de ellos salía de la fortaleza sin una capa era porque querían pasar desapercibidos

Minutos después ambos iban caminando por el bosque. A diferencia de Sasuke, a Suigetsu parecía agradarle ir al ritmo de Sakura. Luego de caminar por casi una hora, la ojiverde se detuvo para arrancar algunas raíces y ponerlas en el interior de su bolso. Ese fue el mismo proceso que repitió en varias ocasiones.

De vez en vez Suigetsu le preguntaba para qué las usaría y cómo las emplearía. Sakura le respondía con tranquilidad y siempre dedicándole una sonrisa que logró descolocar al chico en más de una ocasión. Varias horas más tarde, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba poco para el anochecer

_ Será mejor que volvamos, nos tomará un par de horas llegar a la fortaleza -Sakura terminó de guardar unas hojas, asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Suigetsu para levantarse y luego sonrió. Ambos reiniciaron su marcha de regreso a la fortaleza

_ Suigetsu-kun... muchas gracias por haberme acompañado -dijo la ojiverde mientras caminaban

_ No tienes nada que agradecer, lo que menos quería es que volvieras a perderte en el bosque como ayer -Sakura lo miró extrañada

_ ¿Perderme como ayer? -Suigetsu asintió

_ ¿No lo recuerdas? Horas antes del amanecer Karin, Juugo y yo vimos que Sasuke regresó contigo en brazos. Juugo casi lo mata ahí mismo creyendo que te había hecho algo, afortunadamente tú aún no has visto esa faceta de Juugo pero ya debes de saber la fama que tiene Sasuke -hizo una pausa y vio que Sakura no salía de su asombro- bueno, el caso es que Sasuke dijo que no sintió tu chakra así que fue a buscarte y te encontró a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Dijo que tal vez habías intentado recorrer este bosque tu sola y que te habías perdido

_ Él dijo eso... –Dijo más para sí misma. Ella sabía que Sasukeno le diría nada a nadie sobre la conversación que habían sostenido pero, decir que ella se había perdido para no decir que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo. Agachó la mirada. Eso significaba que ella no era importante para él, al menos no en la forma en la que ella pudo haberlo imaginado

_ Si, la verdad este bosque es muy peligroso muñequita. No vuelvas a intentar recorrerlo tú sola, a nosotros nos tomó nuestro tiempo lograr ubicarnos en él...

_ Claro... gracias Suigetsu-kun -respondió con una sonrisa intentando ocultar la extraña sensación de tristeza que la invadió

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, ambos subieron por las escaleras. Estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación de Sakura cuando Suigetsu la tomó de la muñeca

_ Sakura... yo... -intentó decir mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos. La chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Suigetsu, dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió el muro en su espalda.

En ese instante las manos de Suigetsu se colocaron a ambos lados de la cabeza de la ojiverde para evitar que escapara y lentamente siguió acortando la distancia

_ Su...Suigetsu-kun yo... yo... es... -intentó decir pero ya tenía el rostro del chico extremadamente cerca del suyo. No podía creer que eso estuviera a punto de pasar y que en ese momento su cuerpo decidiera no obedecer la orden de quitarse de ahí. Pensó que ya era algo inevitable cuando

_ Suigetsu -escuchó de una voz al inicio del corredor, volteó en esa dirección y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke parado ahí. Su expresión parecía ser la de siempre pero había algo diferente - muévete -ordenó el pelinegro- tenemos trabajo por hacer

_ Claro jefe -respondió con desgano, luego volvió a mirar a Sakura- ya tendremos tiempo muñequita -dijo con una sonrisa y de nuevo le dirigió esa mirada que tanto la incomodaba. Tomó la mano de la chica, la besó rápidamente y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando ya no lo vio más Sakura pudo respirar de nuevo.

De inmediato entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro luego se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad y fue entonces cuando vio la imagen del rostro de Sasuke frente a ella, su expresión era la misma pero había algo diferente en él que no supo precisar a ciencia cierta, era tal vez la forma en la que sintió que la miraba -soltó un suspiro- eso era.

La mirada que Sasuke le dirigió era aún más helada que la de la primera vez que se vieron, era cruel -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- no lograba entender por qué motivo pero estaba segura de que eso era. Definitivamente era algo muy extraño

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Suigetsu habían llegado al primer piso. Entonces Sasuke abrió la puerta principal

_ Pensé que iríamos al despacho -dijo Suigetsu siguiéndolo. No recibió respuesta. Cuando estuvieron afuera y antes de que lograra reaccionar, Sasuke desenvainó su katana y apuntó con ella hacia su cuello atrapándolo entre la pared y el filo de su espalda

_ Dame una razón para no cortarte la garganta por haberla tocado -dijo con frialdad clavando su sharingan en el chico

_ Tranquilízate Sasuke. La muñequita ha estado aquí por casi un mes y pronto se irá sólo quería divertirme un poco eso es todo-

Mala respuesta.

Sasuke presionó la punta de su espada contra la garganta de Suigetsu haciendo que una pequeña gota de sangre brotara por el contacto mientras iba aumentando poco a poco su chakra.

El chico pensó que esta vez sí lo mataría, pudo notar esa mirada en el Uchiha- Si, ya entendí -dijo con desgano

_ Les ordené que se mantuvieran alejados de ella. No quiero volver a ver que le pones un dedo encima otra vez ni que te acerques a ella ¿quedó claro? -sentenció mientras volvía a guardar su katana. Suigetsu asintió

_ Claro jefe, la muñequita es tuya, bla bla bla... no tienes por qué ponerte así Sasuke -dijo mientras se alejaba de él- ¡en verdad quién diría que eras tan celoso! -exclamó casi en un susurro. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que llegara a oídos del pelinegro

Sasuke se quedó parado intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de alcanzarlo y asesinarlo ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo vio la escena frente a él, Suigetsu a punto de besar a Sakura -golpeó con su puño el muro de la fortaleza- de tan sólo pensarlo la sangre le hervía quemándole todo en su interior.

Si tan sólo no hubiera llegado a tiempo...

_**"Embroidery of the stars..."**_

* * *

**_Hola :) Aqui les subo la otra parte de los tres que siempre subo XDD _**

**_pero bueno... las cosas comienzan a ponerse muy candentes no? Y eso que todavía falta lo mejor XDD_**

**_Nos vemos en la otra :)_**


	14. Sentimientos

**_Scene 14: Sentimientos_**

********Por la posición de la luna sabía que era cerca de medianoche y él no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Aquella estúpida imagen de Suigetsu extremadamente cerca de Sakura estaba clavada en su mente impidiendo que se concentrara en cualquier otra cosa -maldijo en voz baja levantándose de la cama. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabello y lo alborotó con fuerza volviendo a maldecir- odiaba sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo -volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama- no lograba entender qué pasaba. No podía soportar que alguien que no fuera él estuviese cerca de Sakura. Aquella rabia que sintió hubiera sido suficiente para aniquilar a un centenar de shinobis y aún así no hubiese sido suficiente para aplacarla. La sola idea de que Suigetsu la hubiera tocado hacia que todo en su interior ardiera sin control, lo hubiera matado si lo hubiese querido pero al final logró controlarse -de nuevo volvió a sentarse. Esta vez se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de la cama, caminó hasta la ventana, recargó su brazo y luego apoyó la frente en él. Inhaló profundo- no lograba entender por qué se sentía así pero necesitaba averiguarlo antes de que perdiera la razón de manera definitiva. Fue entonces cuando una frase cruzó por su mente "_la muñequita ha estado aquí por casi un mes y pronto se irá..._" -sintió algo extraño- pronto Sakura se iría, sólo quedaban cuatro días antes de que las tres semanas se cumplieran -se recargó en el muro junto a la ventana y fue deslizándose hasta quedar en el piso- pronto se iría...

Los rayos del sol estaban iluminando los tejados de las casas en Konoha. Naruto iba caminando por la calle rumbo a la oficina de la hokage. El rubio se negó a abandonar la aldea hasta que Sakura estuviera de regreso mientras que Jiraiya se había alejado en busca de información. Las calles lucían algo despejadas debido a la hora. Siguió su camino hasta estar frente a la academia. Ahí se encontró con Konohamaru y luego de platicar por un rato el chico decidió acompañarlo

_ Me alegra que hayas mejorado ya con tus técnicas

_ Si bueno, creo que en parte es gracias a ti -respondió el casi adolescente- aunque ya no hemos entrenado ahora que ya no vives aquí -Naruto sonrió

_ Lo lamento, ¿te parece si lo hacemos después de ver a la oba-chan? -la mirada de Konohamaru se centró en él y luego asintió con efusividad. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a cierta ojiperla salir de la torre de la hokage. De inmediato Naruto se detuvo y Konohamaru lo imitó

_ ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó mirando a Naruto y luego en la misma dirección en la que el rubio lo hacía. Entonces se dio cuenta- Ah, ya entendí. Hyuga-san es la novia de Naruto-niisan ¿verdad? -el ojiazul dio un respingo y luego un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- ¡Hinata-san! -gritó atrayendo la atención de la ojiperla quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Naruto. El rubio se quedó estático, Konohamaru se colocó detrás de él y lo empujó

_ Espera Konohamaru

_ Vamos, habla con ella. Ya después entrenaremos -dijo dándole un último empujón. Naruto avanzó torpemente evitando caerse y luego de recobrar el equilibrio se acercó a Hinata

_ Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun -dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida

_ Ohaiyo Hinata-chan -respondió con cierto nerviosismo- ¿qué haces? -se sintió patético. Desde aquel "incidente" en el bosque no había hablado con ella

_ Yo... vine a ver a la hokage junto con Tenten para ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestra hora de partida

_ ¿Te asignaron una misión? -la ojiperla asintió

_ Iré con Tenten, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun al País del Río en una misión rango B

_ ¿Y cuando partirás?

_ A mediodía. Esperamos regresar en una semana -el rubio desvió la mirada

_ ¿Sucede algo? -el chico negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió

_ ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? -la ojiperla dio un respingo y luego asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque. La hokage tendría que esperar. Ya que no iba a ver a Hinata en una larga semana aprovecharía para estar con ella esas horas que le quedaban. Luego de caminar por algunos minutos llegaron a la cascada donde Naruto solía entrenar con Jiraiya antes de las finales del examen chunnin. Ambos se quitaron las sandalias, se sentaron extremadamente cerca y metieron los pies en el agua mientras Hinata lo ponía al tanto de la misión

_... eso es básicamente lo que haremos. Por eso no creemos que nos tome más de una semana

_ Entiendo... de cualquier manera ten mucho cuidado ¿si? -la ojiperla asintió mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Le agradaba que Naruto se preocupara por ella. El rubio sonrió al percatarse de ello y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la caída del agua. Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Naruto tomó la mano de la chica y luego volvió a mirarla- Hinata, ¿tú me esperarás? -la ojiperla dio un respingo

_ ¿Q...qué quieres decir?

_ Me refiero a que si esperarás hasta el día en el que me convierta en hokage para poder estar a tu lado -le sonrió- ¿prometes que me esperarás?

_ Yo... yo no tengo por qué esperar a que tu seas hokage para estar contigo -desvió la mirada mientras un nuevo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- a...a mí me... me gusta mucho estar contigo, Naruto-kun -dijo casi en un susurro. El rubio sonrió. Con su otra mano tomó el rostro de la chica por el mentón alzándolo un poco para que lo mirara

_ A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Hinata. No tienes idea de cuanto pero necesito que me hagas esa simple promesa... ¿podrías?

_ C...claro -titubeó la chica al notar lo cerca que estaba del rostro del rubio- yo...yo te prometo esperar hasta el día en el que te conviertas en hokage si tú me prometes algo -el ojiazul dio un respingo

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Si prometes que estarás aquí cuando vuelva -Naruto sonrió a la vez que asentía

_ Por supuesto. Te lo prometo

_ Entonces yo también lo prometo -respondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa

_ Arigatou Hinata -susurró. Entonces se percató de la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, lentamente se fue inclinando cada vez más hasta que finalmente unió sus labios a los de Hinata. La ojiperla no podía creerlo. Había sucedido tan rápido y tan lento a la vez que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel cosquilleo que sentía en su interior. Con nerviosismo fue correspondiendo el beso hasta que unos instantes después se separaron. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Hinata justo frente al suyo, la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces Hinata abrió los ojos también

_ Naruto-kun... -dijo en un susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios del rubio

_ Lo lamento Hinata pero yo no pude esperar hasta ser hokage para hacerlo -la chica sonrió tímidamente. Agradeció al cielo por ello- y tampoco creo poder esperar para hacerlo de nuevo -susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de ella otra vez ahora con más intensidad. Ya después habría tiempo para expresar con palabras lo que en esos momentos estaban sintiendo. Ya después habría tiempo para pensar con claridad lo que significaría estar juntos ante el mundo. Por ahora, sólo bastaban ellos dos y nada más.

Horas más tarde Naruto estaba despidiendo a Hinata cerca de las puertas de la aldea

_ Entonces te veré cuando vuelvas... -dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía

_ Po...por favor no vayas a ser muy severo con Sakura-chan cu...cuando vuelva... creo que regresa en unos días ¿verdad? -pidió la ojiperla. El rubio tomó su mano y la besó luego de asentir

_ Haré lo que pueda -respondió con una sonrisa

_ Es hora de irnos Hinata -escuchó de Shino quien estaba un par de metros alejado de ellos

_ Ten mucho cuidado -pidió el ojiazul por última vez

_ No te preocupes Naruto, yo la cuidaré -interrumpió Kiba dándole una palmada en la espalda

Finalmente aquel equipo comenzó a alejarse mientras Naruto los seguía con la mirada

_ Hokage-sama ¿no cree que sea demasiado arriesgado que ellos estén juntos? -cuestionó cierto ojiperla a varios metros de distancia- mi clan no lo aceptará tan fácil. Mucho menos ahora cuando Hinata-sama ha sido elegida como futura sucesora de Hiashi-sama

_ Tranquilo Neji, sea cual sea la decisión que ambos tomen sabrán lidiar con las consecuencias. Además, lo peor que alguien puede hacer es prohibirle algo a Naruto. Eso sólo hará que luche más por ello y no creo que Hinata sea la excepción

-

Llevaban más de nueve horas entrenando, el sol había dejado de iluminar con toda su intensidad y ahora el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un ligero color naranja. La respiración de Sakura era cada vez más desacompasada pero eso no parecía importarle a Sasuke. El chico seguía atacándola sin darle tiempo para pensar con claridad. Finalmente Sakura consiguió separarse un poco

_ ¿Podemos parar? -cuestionó con la respiración entrecortada- por favor

Sasuke no respondió, siguió atacándola hasta que la espalda de Sakura terminó contra un árbol. El pelinegro se separó y Sakura se inclinó apoyando las manos en sus piernas intentando recuperar el aliento. Sasuke la miraba con frialdad, molesto. Si Sakura no fuera tan débil, si no tuviera esa apariencia tan frágil, si ella fuera un poco diferente entonces Suigetsu no hubiera intentado besarla. Definitivamente ella tenía la culpa por ser como era.

Mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente, Sakura pensaba en la actitud que el pelinegro había tenido con ella desde la noche anterior. Sabía que estaba molesto, su rostro seguía completamente inexpresivo pero ella sentía que así era. La forma tan fría en la que la miraba, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cada vez que sentía la mirada de Sasuke fija en ella justo como en esos momentos. No lograba imaginar el motivo. Pensó que en todo caso, ella debería ser quien estuviera molesta con él aunque eso sería casi imposible.

Luego de un par de minutos, la ojiverde logró recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Lentamente fue reincorporándose y cuando Sasuke vio que ya estaba en pie comenzó a alejarse

_ Espera... puedo preguntar ¿por qué estás tan molesto? -no hubo respuesta. Avanzó un par de pasos para alcanzarlo- ¿es por qué aún no logro mejorar? -siguió sin tener respuesta. Continuó caminando un par de metros detrás de él- ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto? -su paciencia se terminó al no recibir de nuevo respuesta- ¡Responde! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? -Sasuke seguía su camino sin siquiera mirarla. No podía hacerlo. A cada minuto la imagen de lo sucedido el día anterior se hacía más presente en su mente y eso hacía que la furia que sentía fuera en aumento- ¡Dime por qué estás tan molesto! ¿qué fue lo que te hice? -ya lo estaba tomando personal- ¿soy yo? ¿te molesta que siga aquí? -Sasuke se detuvo, Sakura hizo lo mismo a menos de cinco pasos tras él y entonces ella recordó lo que Suigetsu le dijo el día anterior- es eso ¿verdad?, ya no quieres verme aquí ¿no es cierto? ¡Dime! ¿Tanto te molesta que siga aquí?... si soy una molestia para ti ¿entonces por qué no me lo dices? ¿por qué no hablas de una buena vez? -la molestia creció en el interior de la ojiverde reflejándose en las lágrimas nublando sus ojos. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Desvió la mirada hacia un lado apretando los puños- si tanto te molesta mi presencia ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿por qué te ofreciste a entrenarme si no querías hacerlo? ¡¿por qué me acompañaste a la aldea y diste un paseo conmigo si no querías estar a mi lado? -cuestionó casi gritando. Sasuke se giró para verla. Notó que las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por las mejillas de la chica y de nuevo algo se movió en su interior- si tanta aversión me tienes ¿por qué... -interrumpió. En un movimiento rápido Sasuke se acercó a ella, estiró el brazo para tomarla por la nuca y unió sus labios a los de ella. Fue entonces cuando toda esa rabia que ambos sentían se disipó en menos de un segundo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par ante ese movimiento que la tomó más que por sorpresa. El ritmo de su corazón aumentó trepidantemente hasta sentir que se le saldría en cualquier instante, los labios de Sasuke recorrían lentamente los suyos logrando erizarle cada milímetro de su piel con cada pequeño roce. Finalmente fue cerrando los ojos con lentitud y de igual forma fue levantando sus brazos que hasta ese momento se habían quedado inertes a sus costados. Cuando los cerró por completo y las yemas de sus dedos apenas tocaron las mejillas de Sasuke, el chico reaccionó apartándose de ella con rapidez.  
Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos Sasuke ya no estaba.

Sólo podía correr lo más rápido que le era posible y aún así sentía que en cualquier momento Sakura lo alcanzaría. No podía creer lo que había hecho. La había besado. Él había besado a Sakura en un impulso. No podía entenderlo. Algo dentro de él se movió desde el momento en el que la vio a punto de llorar. No pudo permitir que eso sucediera. Nunca había sido impulsivo, siempre había pensado con claridad antes de realizar algo pero en ese momento no pudo hacerlo -siguió corriendo por una hora más hasta que se encontró al borde de un acantilado. Finalmente se detuvo, subió a una rama en lo más alto de un árbol y se sentó para intentar pensar con claridad- ¿ese zumbido que escuchaba acaso era su corazón latiendo con fuerza? No podía ser posible -inhaló profundo en un intento porque el oxígeno lograra aclarar sus ideas. Aún sentía los labios de Sakura en los suyos, las lágrimas de la chica humedeciendo los dedos con los que sostenía su rostro y esa extraña calidez que sólo había sentido con ella y que en ese momento fue aún más intensa hasta casi sentir que le quemaba- no podía ser posible, él no podía estar sintiendo algo por ella. Simplemente no podía. Tenía que analizar las cosas con la mayor racionalidad posible antes de atreverse a sacar semejantes conjeturas. Él aún tenía que cumplir su objetivo, se juró a sí mismo que hasta ese día no pensaría en nada más y así lo había hecho hasta que ella reapareció en su vida hacía casi tres semanas. Ella, siempre tenía que ser ella. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no pudo simplemente quedarse en Konoha a seguir con su vida normal o donde quiera que hubiese estado en ese año que la creyó muerta? ¿por qué tuvo que reencontrarse con ella? -llevó las manos hasta su cabello y lo alborotó con fuerza

Por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que ella provocaba algo en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido antes y que parecía que no desaparecería de manera fácil. Porque con ella sentía esa tranquilidad que había creído perdida hacía mucho tiempo, porque con ella todo perdía relevancia y sus problemas parecían desvanecerse aunque fuera por el más rápido de los segundos. Porque con ella a su lado esa carga que llevaba sobre los hombros se aligeraba de tal manera que podía sentirse, hasta cierto punto, libre. La culpa no lo movió para proponerle aquel trato. Definitivamente tenía que aceptar que sí había querido entrenarla, ayudarle a mejorar, enseñarle lo que él sabía y ver de nuevo aquella chica que vio en su primer reencuentro, ver esa mirada llena de seguridad y convicción que venía a su mente cuando cerraba los ojos.

Tenía que admitir que sintió como si una parte de él se hubiera roto cuando pensó que la había asesinado, esa sensación que lo invadía cada noche luego de despertar de aquel sueño era casi insoportable y encontrarse con ella un año después fue como si de repente no todo pudiera estar tan mal. Si, era estúpido e irracional que él estuviera sintiéndose así y lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo -su expresión reflejaba desconcierto y confusión total. Seguía sin asimilar todo aquello. Entonces una frase cruzó por su mente- "_Ella no es como nosotros_". Juugo tenía razón. Sakura no era como él, definitivamente no lo era y él no podía seguir arrastrándola a su mundo -centró la mirada en el horizonte frente a él- no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera pero podía evitar hacerla sufrir de nuevo. Ella merecía algo mejor, ella merecía ser feliz. Porque personas como ella merecen lo mejor que el mundo les pudiera ofrecer y no sólo lo que una persona como él estuviera dispuesto a dar -se puso de pie- no podía arriesgarse a arruinarle la vida de nuevo, simplemente no podría perdonárselo si llegara a suceder otra vez. Ya bastante daño le había causado antes, la vida de Sakura había perdido su motivo gracias a él y no podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo. Tendría que evitarlo y sólo había una manera para hacerlo.

Llevaba más de tres horas mirando por la ventana de su habitación. El cielo había perdido aquellos tonos naranjas para opacarse por el gris de las nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta en poco tiempo. Eso parecía no interesarle. El aire que golpeaba contra su rostro se estaba enfriando cada vez más pero eso también parecía carecer de importancia. Sólo había una cosa en su mente: la sensación de los labios de Sasuke en los suyos. Aún seguía sin poder creerlo, era lo menos que hubiera imaginado que sucedería, había sido realmente inesperado -sentía su corazón acelerarse tan sólo con recordarlo. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, esa adrenalina invadiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras sentía el calor de los labios de Sasuke en los suyos había sido definitivamente lo mejor que le había sucedido. Era extraño y lo sabía. Apenas lo conocía y sentía que él ya era parte de su ser, no sabía más de Sasuke de lo que él le hubiese contado y sin embargo eso no importaba. Él no era de los que expresaban como se sentían y aún así con aquel beso pudo jurar que ambos sentían lo mismo -agitó la cabeza- Esa sensación de querer estar siempre con él ahora se había hecho más intensa. Su tiempo ahí se estaba acabando y lo sabía pero estaba segura de que si Sasuke se lo pedía, ella era capaz de quedarse con él.

Por fin había regresado a la fortaleza. Creyó que le tomaría más tiempo y que tal vez la tormenta lo alcanzaría pero se equivocó. Entró a su despacho, encendió la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella centrando la mirada en las llamas que danzaban frente a él. Comenzó a dudar de lo que había hecho instantes antes luego de besar a Sakura pero no podía arrepentirse -decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Cuando dejó aquella habitación y antes de subir las escaleras, vio a Sakura bajando por ellas. Creyó que tendría un poco más de tiempo pero de nuevo se había equivocado. Luego de fijar su mirada en la chica por unos segundos le dio la espalda

_ Espera Sasuke-kun -algo dentro de él se inquietó al escuchar que ella lo llamaba así de nuevo sin embargo decidió continuar su camino

_ Ahora no -la ojiverde bajó el resto de los escalones rápido y caminó detrás del chico

_ Necesitamos hablar

_ Dije que ahora no, Sakura -respondió tajantemente mientras cambiaba rumbo a la puerta y salía de la fortaleza. La pelirosa lo siguió y luego de haber avanzado un par de metros hacia el bosque se interpuso en el camino del chico

_ Por favor -pidió estando frente a él. Luego de verse de nuevo en aquellos ojos verdes, Sasuke alzó la mirada

_ ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sakura? -cuestionó dejando ver un poco la desesperación que sentía por no tener el control sobre la situación

_ La verdad. -respondió con serenidad- quiero saber qué es lo que sucede entre tú y yo, quiero saber por qué me besaste y qué fue lo que sentiste

_ No lo sé

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que no lo sé, no sé porque te besé y tampoco sé lo que sentí

_ Sasuke yo... yo si sé lo que sentiste y lo sé porque yo sentí lo mismo -Sasuke desvió la mirada por un segundo antes de que la mano de Sakura en su mejilla lo hiciera mirarla de nuevo- yo quiero quedarme contigo, Sasuke-kun -el pelinegro dio un pequeño respingo. Tenía que seguir con lo que tenía planeado

_ No lo harás

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque no debes hacerlo. Porque no debes de estar aquí

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Sakura, yo soy un desertor, un renegado y un asesino. Soy un ser egoísta, soy despreciable y sólo vivo para cumplir mi venganza. Tú no puedes estar en el mismo mundo en el que yo estoy. Tú... -le dio la espalda- tú mereces algo mejor

_ Espera... -lo tomó por el brazo e hizo que se girara para verla- No puedes estar hablando en serio... yo sé que tú también sientes lo mismo

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver

_ Te equivocas -respondió casi con desesperación- tiene mucho que ver

_ No, tú eres la que te equivocas. Sakura yo... yo no te merezco y debes entenderlo

_ ¡Ah, por favor!... Sasuke no intentes escudarte en todas esas razones tontas que estás dándome -dijo aumentando el tono de su voz- ¿no crees que soy lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones?...

_ No, no lo creo -respondió con severidad- y es por eso que creo que lo mejor es que regreses a tu aldea lo más pronto posible

_ ¿Q...qué?

_ Lo que oíste. He enviado un mensaje a tu hermano anunciándole tu regreso y te esperará mañana a mediodía en la frontera

_ No... no pudiste haberlo hecho

_ Es lo mejor Sakura. Lo mejor para ti es que retomes tu vida y te olvides de que yo existo. Además nuestro trato terminó hace mucho tiempo -la ojiverde agachó la mirada sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre ella

_ Yo... yo no puedo negar lo que estoy sintiendo por ti -dijo casi en un susurro, luego volvió a centrar la mirada en el pelinegro- Sé que es estúpido e irracional pero no me importa. Sasuke-kun yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo que seas, lo que hayas hecho ni lo que vayas a hacer, sólo quiero estar junto a ti. No me importa si tengo que dejarlo todo. Así que no me importa si los demás piensan que no me convienes -Sasuke se sentía extraño, por alguna razón aquellas palabras movieron de nuevo algo en su interior pero tenía que terminar con todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

_ De acuerdo, entonces velo de esta manera: Tú NO me convienes -la ojiverde dio un respingo- Te lo he dicho más de una vez, sólo vivo para cumplir mi venganza, matar a mi hermano es lo único que me importa. No me interesa nada más, ni tú ni tus sentimientos ni cualquier otra cosa. Si tú te quedas sólo estarás impidiendo que llegue a mi objetivo. Sólo serás una carga -Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás- así que no te confundas, Sakura -hizo una pausa a la espera de alguna respuesta pero no hubo nada. La chica estaba parada a un par de pasos de él, sus brazos estaban inertes a sus costados y su mirada la tenía fija en el piso mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer de manera más intensa sobre ambos y resbalaban lentamente por sus cabellos- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar. Mañana partiremos temprano -caminó en dirección a la fortaleza y entonces se detuvo cuando estuvo junto a ella- Es lo mejor -dijo en un susurro que llegó ininteligible a los oídos de Sakura gracias a la tormenta.

Escuchó el sonido de la enorme puerta principal cerrarse a unos pasos detrás de ella y sin embargo eso no le importó, tampoco le importó el frío que empezó a envolver su cuerpo gracias a la lluvia. Eso no se comparaba con el frío que había llegado a su interior luego de las palabras de Sasuke.

Horas más tarde la lluvia cesó. La luna brillaba en lo alto iluminando de lleno la que durante casi tres semanas había sido su habitación. Terminó de guardar en su bolso todo lo que consideró necesario, dejó sobre la cama aquella capa negra que Sasuke le había dado y cinco frascos pequeños además de una nota en la que explicaba para qué servía cada uno. Llorar. Tal vez lo mejor que podía haber hecho era llorar pero no lo había conseguido.

Pensó que esa había sido la razón por la cual Sasuke no la dejaba permanecer a su lado. Si ella no fuera tan débil, tal vez hubiera podido permanecer aunque fuera los otros cuatro días que le quedaban -abrió el armario, sacó la capa de color café con la que solía viajar y se la puso- lo mejor era que ella sola abandonara aquel lugar, si Sasuke la acompañaba eso sería aún más doloroso. Ahora ya nada la ataba a él. Sasuke no la quería en su vida y nada de lo que ella hiciera lo cambiaría. Le dolía pensarlo pero tenía que ser objetiva. Él era un shinobi traidor. Aún cuando él le hubiera pedido que se quedara nada podría cambiar eso y era más que obvio que su familia no lo aceptaría -caminó hasta la salida, dio un último vistazo a la habitación escasamente iluminada y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminó por el pasillo, bajó por las escaleras con el más absoluto silencio, abrió la puerta principal y luego la cerró de nuevo tras ella. Antes de adentrarse al bosque dio una última mirada a aquella impresionante fortaleza- además, era bastante ilógico que ella hubiese llegado a desarrollar aquellos sentimientos por Sasuke en tan poco tiempo aún cuando sentía como si lo conociera de una vida anterior. De nuevo, ahora nada de eso importaba más -se colocó la capucha para ocultar su cabello y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse en el bosque

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de su habitación viéndola entre las penumbras. Vio como ella miraba por última vez hacia la fortaleza, él pudo jurar que había sido en dirección a su ventana aunque dudó que ella lograra reconocerlo entre la oscuridad, la vio cubrir su cabello y luego irse perdiendo lentamente entre las sombras de la noche. Sabía que no tendría problemas para atravesar el bosque pues había mejorado considerablemente así que no tenía un motivo para detenerla, al menos no uno que le resultara válido para él. Porque si lo que él sentía por ella era tan intenso debía hacer lo posible porque estuviera bien aún si eso significaba alejarse de ella para siempre. Tal vez pronto lo olvidaría ahora que no tenía muchos recuerdos de él. Tal vez luego de un tiempo ella seguiría con su vida y encontraría la forma de ser feliz. Ella sería feliz y él se volvería a hundir en aquel mundo de oscuridad al cual estaba destinado. Pero sería capaz de sobrevivir a ello ahora que sabía que en algún lugar Sakura estaría a salvo y en paz.

Recordó el mensaje que le envió a Naruto:  
_  
"Es una pena que ya no haya nada que me ate a ustedes, espero que con eso ya no vuelvan a pensar en mí. Tienes razón, lo mejor para Sakura es que se aleje de mí y es bueno que tú hayas hecho lo mismo por fin. Ella volverá a Konoha mañana, cruzará la frontera con el País de los Campos de Arroz poco después del mediodía. Cuida bien de ella y tú no te metas en más problemas y tampoco se los causes a Sakura. Has que me olvide pronto y sígueme considerando muerto. Sasuke"  
_  
Había sido lo mejor. Naruto estaría con ella para protegerla, cuidarla y quererla más de lo que él hubiese podido hacerlo si es que alguna vez hubiese podido hacerlo. Podía confiar en que Naruto lo haría aún cuando él no se lo hubiera dicho pero a pesar de ello decidió pedírselo como un último favor. Sakura merecía una vida mejor, merecía a alguien mejor que él, mejor que todo el odio, el rencor y la oscuridad que había a su alrededor. Porque él no podía permitirse arruinarle de nuevo la vida. Sakura no era como él y eso nada podía cambiarlo. A diferencia de ella, personas como él no debían ser felices

Llevaba apenas unos cuantos kilómetros recorridos cuando ya no pudo contenerse más. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió el piso en las palmas de sus manos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Si estaba tan convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke eran ilógicos entonces ¿por qué sentía una gran opresión en el pecho ahora que sabía que lo estaba dejando atrás? ¿por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo algo sumamente valioso al irse de ahí? Ya no pudo soportarlo más, se rodeó con sus propios brazos como si intentara evitar que su cuerpo cayera a pedazos frente a ella y siguió llorando amargamente todo cuanto había reprimido desde su despedida. Sin notar que, no muy lejos de ella, alguien la vigilaba

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el horizonte detrás del equipo que fue elegido para recibir a Sakura en la frontera. Naruto, Sai, Ino y Kakashi se encontraban arribando al lugar que Sasuke había escrito en el mensaje

_ ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? -cuestionó Sai mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Naruto asintió

_ Debe de ser aquí aunque todavía es temprano. Él dijo que Sakura-chan estaría aquí a mediodía y aún faltan tres horas para eso

_ Naruto... ¿Sasuke la traerá hasta aquí? -preguntó Ino con cierta cautela debido a las posibles reacciones que eso implicaría

_ No lo sé -respondió con seriedad

Entonces los cuatro centraron su mirada en una silueta que se iba acercando entre los árboles

_ No puede ser... -susurró Ino al ver de quién se trataba- ¡Sakura! -exclamó a la vez que agitaba su brazo en lo alto

La ojiverde iba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó aquel grito, alzó la mirada y vio a sus amigos esperándola. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlos pero en seguida desapareció. Naruto corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza

_ ¡Qué bueno que ya estás de vuelta, Sakura! Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Te extrañé mucho -de nuevo la chica volvió a sonreír

_ Yo también te extrañé mucho, nii-san. Me alegra verte de nuevo -Naruto se separó de ella

_ Tienes mucho que explicar -dijo con seriedad- el abuelo ha estado vuelto loco -Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja- de acuerdo, yo andaba vuelto loco -aclaró el rubio. Luego volvió a abrazarla- ya después habrá tiempo, en verdad me alegra que ya hayas regresado -luego de unos instantes por fin se separaron. Ino fue la siguiente en abrazarla seguida de Kakashi y finalmente Sai

_ Bueno, ya que has regresado antes será mejor que volvamos. La hokage querrá hablar contigo -dijo Kakashi con serenidad. Todos asintieron y reanudaron el camino a la aldea. Cuando se alejó un par de metros Sakura volvió a mirar hacia atrás pensando sólo en alguien: Sasuke. En silencio le deseó lo mejor y rogó por volver a verlo de nuevo aunque fuera una sola vez más.

El camino de regreso a Konoha transcurrió con la mayor normalidad posible mientras Sakura respondía con frases cortas las pocas preguntas que alguno de sus acompañantes le hacía. Ninguno quería ahondar más de lo necesario en el tema. La única que se percató de un cambio en la actitud de Sakura fue Ino quien al ver que los hombres se adelantaban no desaprovechó la oportunidad de averiguar algo

_ Eh...Sakura... ¿y cómo era tu maestro? -preguntó para iniciar la conversación. La ojiverde dio un respingo y luego calló varios segundos mientras pensaba en la respuesta

_ Es un gran shinobi, bastante estricto pero sin duda muy poderoso

_ Me refiero a físicamente... ¿era muy viejo? -Sakura negó con la cabeza

_ Tal vez tenga la edad de mi hermano o la de Sai-kun. Es increíble que alguien tan joven tenga tanto poder

_ Ah... y... ¿no sucedió nada más? -preguntó aún con más cautela- es sólo que me parece que hay algo diferente en ti -aclaró- ¿no te hizo nada? -Sakura dio un respingo y luego negó con la cabeza

_ En absoluto -dijo con una sonrisa muy poco sincera- sólo me ayudó a entrenar. Eso fue todo -Ino sabía que no estaba siendo del todo honesta pero decidió no preguntar más. En seguida cambió su expresión

_ Pues entonces tendremos que comprobar si ese tiempo que pasaste fuera valió la pena o sólo fue un desperdicio si no puedes vencerme -comentó con un tono de voz lleno de superioridad mientras sonreía- hay que averiguar si sigo siendo mejor que tú

_ Te puedo apostar que esta vez no será tan sencillo. He mejorado Ino y no te preocupes, no fue una perdida de tiempo. Cuando entrenemos juntas verás que lo que digo es cierto porque vas a perder -respondió usando el mismo tono de voz. Ambas rieron

Horas más tarde ya estaban cruzando las puertas de la aldea. Ahí fueron recibidos por Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune. Inmediatamente la ojiverde corrió hacia el hombre

_ ¡Abuelo! -exclamó con alegría mientras abrazaba a Jiraiya

_ Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sakura -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- ¿cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? -la chica se separó de él

_ Bien -se limitó a responder- he aprendido mucho

_ Me alegra

_ Sakura -interrumpió Tsunade tras de ellos. La chica notó la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella- luego de haber descansado lo suficiente te espero en mi despacho. Tienes mucho que explicar -la ojiverde agachó la mirada

_ Por supuesto, Hokage-sama -respondió antes de que la mujer se diera la vuelta para marcharse. La pelirosa la siguió con la mirada. Sabía que estaba en grandes problemas

_ Ven, Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras la rodeaba con el brazo- debes de estar agotada, tienes que descansar

_ Claro nii-san -respondió comenzando a caminar a su lado

En la fortaleza, Sasuke entró a la habitación que había ocupado Sakura. Mientras caminaba observó el lugar a detalle y luego centró la mirada en la cama. Vio la capa negra y encima de ella los frascos pequeños junto a la nota

"_Sasuke-kun:  
Estos frascos contienen [...] espero que les sirvan un poco en caso de alguna emergencia. Por favor dale las gracias a Juugo-kun y a Suigetsu-kun de mi parte, fueron muy atentos conmigo. Gracias a ti por todo el tiempo que invertiste para entrenarme, ha sido muy importante y créeme yo siento que he mejorado. Lamento irme así pero si tú me hubieras acompañado sencillamente eso lo hubiera hecho aún más doloroso de lo que es en estos momentos. Espero que logres tu objetivo y que encuentres la tranquilidad luego de conseguirlo. Me hubiera gustado ser tu apoyo en el camino hacia la meta que persigues pero es más que obvio que eso no serviría de nada o al menos eso es lo que entendí. Todo lo que dije que siento por ti es cierto. Nunca lo había sentido y es una lástima que tú no lo hayas querido ver. Si crees que yo hubiera sido una carga lo entiendo. Desearía poder decirte que espero volver a verte pronto pero sé que eso no será posible si tú no quieres. Gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaré. Sakura_"

Apretó la nota cerrando la mano con fuerza, dejó los frascos sobre el buró, tomó la capa y salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, arrojó la prenda sobre su cama y caminó hasta su ventana fijando la mirada en el bosque. Algo en su interior estaba inquieto, descontento. Saber que ella ya no estaba ahí era algo que le afectaba aun cuando él no lo quisiera. Pero había sido lo mejor. Tenía que convencerse de ello para así evitar algún otro extraño impulso como ir a buscarla. No podía hacerlo, no después de lo que él le dijo -respiró varias veces hasta que logró recuperar la calma, guardó la nota en el cajón de su buró y salió de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho, Karin estaba ahí mirando por la ventana

_ ¡Por fin algo de paz! -exclamó la chica mientras se giraba para verlo

_ ¿Se puede saber ahora qué es lo que quieres?

_ Qué genio -dijo sarcástica- deberías de agradecerme que fui a vigilar a esa tonta hasta que se encontró con sus amigos -Karin había estado fuera durante un día entero y cuando volvía a la fortaleza sintió el chakra de Sakura cerca de dónde ella estaba así que quiso asegurarse de que no cometiera la tontería de volver. Aunque si hubiera tenido que asesinarla no le hubiera importado

_ Así que por eso te retrasaste. -esbozó una media sonrisa- hmp, pues yo no te lo pedí

_ No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. No lo hice por ella. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no regresara -respondió con una sonrisa- debo decir que su ritmo era muy rápido, ¿me pregunto por qué eran tantas sus ganas de alejarse de aquí? -cuestionó sarcástica mirando a Sasuke aunque no pudo ver ninguna reacción en el chico- lo bueno es que ya está de nuevo en su aldea con sus tontos amigos y su novio -dijo mordazmente notando que Sasuke daba un casi imperceptible respingo. Para alguien como ella que había estudiado las reacciones de Sasuke por mucho tiempo, eso fue fácil de ver.

_ ¿Quiénes la esperaban? -cuestionó el pelinegro en un tono de voz con el que intentaba restarle importancia al asunto. Karin sonrió

_ Estaban ese chico rubio, el hombre del pelo gris, una rubia

_ ¿La hokage? -ella negó con la cabeza

_ No, una chica más o menos de nuestra edad y ese chico con el que peleaste aquella vez, el de cabello negro y piel pálida ¿lo recuerdas?, el chico por el que ella arriesgó su vida -dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra de la última frase. Sasuke apretó inconscientemente los puños. Él lo recordaba vagamente pero no por aquel encuentro si no por el anterior. Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio

_ Si no tienes nada importante que decir entonces retírate Karin. Quiero estar solo -dijo tajantemente mientras caminaba hasta la ventana situándose al otro extremo donde estaba la chica. Ella se acercó y se quedó parada detrás de él recargándose en su espalda

_ Qué bueno que te diste cuenta que esa chiquilla tonta no debía estar aquí. Estoy segura de que ahora todo volverá a ser como antes -susurró para luego salir de la habitación

Horas más tarde, todo el equipo se reunió en el mismo lugar para planear las acciones a seguir

_... entonces las cosas se harán de esta manera -decía Sasuke mientras volvía a sentarse tras el escritorio

_ Entonces si los cuatro vamos a salir tenemos que avisarle a Sakura -comentó Juugo- supongo que ella irá con nosotros dos ¿no Sasuke?

_ No es necesario Juugo. Sakura ya no está aquí -dijo con frialdad causando sorpresa en los otros dos chicos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en Karin

_ ¿A qué te refieres con que la muñequita ya no está aquí?

_ A eso. Sakura ya no está aquí y no volverá. Ha regresado a Konoha ¿ya te quedó claro o tengo que darte más explicaciones? -dijo con severidad. Suigetsu guardó silencio mientras se hundía en su asiento

_ ¿Estás hablando en serio, Sasuke? -preguntó Juugo

_ Por supuesto. Ahora, vayan a prepararse para hacer su trabajo y ya dejen de preguntar tantas idioteces. El asunto de Sakura se acabó -sentenció para luego abandonar la habitación

Al atardecer, Sakura se encontraba dentro de la tina de baño pensando en lo extraño que se sentía estar en Konoha otra vez. Parecía como si se hubiera ausentado años enteros, todo le parecía tan diferente -abrazó sus piernas y recargó el rostro en sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer aparición- apenas llevaba unas horas lejos de la fortaleza y ya extrañaba a Sasuke más de lo que se había imaginado. Pensó que al estar de nuevo con su familia todo sería distinto, que se sentiría mejor y más tranquila pero se equivocó. Luego de unos minutos, iba caminando rumbo hacia la puerta

_ ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas? -cuestionó Naruto que estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana

_ Eh... gomen nii-san yo... iré a ver a Tsunade-sama

_ Eso podría esperar hasta mañana. Aún no has descansado -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza

_ Prefiero verla lo más pronto posible -el rubio soltó un suspiro

_ De acuerdo. Déjame acompañarte

_ No es necesario. Conozco el camino -respondió con una sonrisa luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Llevaba más de dos horas escuchando el sermón por parte de Tsunade

_... espero que entiendas que haber abandonado la aldea cómo tú lo hiciste es algo muy grave Sakura y por tu bien espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer

_ Claro, Tsunade-sama. De nuevo me disculpo -la rubia soltó un suspiro. No podía enfadarse con ella

_ Por lo pronto estarás castigada -la ojiverde alzó la mirada que hasta ese momento la había mantenido fija en el suelo- no tendrás misiones hasta nuevo aviso

_ Entiendo -dijo casi en un susurro desviando la mirada nuevamente- Tsunade-sama...

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Podría entonces hacer mi servicio en el hospital? -la rubia dio un respingo- si no voy a poder realizar misiones me gustaría enfocarme en otra cosa al menos hasta que pueda retomar mis labores normales -Tsunade lo meditó por un par de minutos

_ ¿Por qué quieres permanecer en Konoha? -cuestionó asertivamente. Sabía que Sakura no era muy dada a quedarse ahí por lo que le resultaba extraño que pidiera trabajo en el hospital. La ojiverde dudó un poco sobre qué responder

_ Es sólo que... mi hermano estará fuera realizando misiones y mi abuelo tal vez permanezca un tiempo más aquí así que... no me gustaría sentirme sola en casa sin hacer nada -de nuevo Tsunade permaneció en silencio por un instante hasta que finalmente accedió

_ De acuerdo. Trabajarás en el hospital dando consultas y haciendo rondas. Preséntate con Shizune, ella te dirá lo que harás -Sakura asintió y finalmente dejó la habitación. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, iba pensando en el verdadero motivo por el cual había pedido quedarse. Había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que si volvía a casa junto con su abuelo y su hermano tarde o temprano se quedaría sola sin hacer nada. Lo que no dijo fue que si eso sucedía no podría evitar pensar en Sasuke. Si planeaba intentar seguir con su vida y olvidarlo, lo mejor era que permaneciera con la mente ocupada en otras cosas y que mejor que trabajar hasta el cansancio en el hospital.

Minutos más tarde llegó al apartamento que ocupaba con Naruto y Jiraiya y mientras cenaban les explicó lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Tsunade. Al principio a Naruto no le hizo mucha gracia pero finalmente terminó accediendo

_ De acuerdo -dijo con desgano- nos quedaremos aquí hasta que puedas realizar misiones de nuevo pero cuando eso suceda volveremos a casa de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? -Sakura asintió con una sonrisa

_ Arigatou, nii-san

_ ¿Y cuándo empiezas, Sakura? -cuestionó Jiraiya

_ Tsunade-sama me dijo que pasara a ver a Shizune-san y ella me dijo que podía empezar mañana

_ ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?, tal vez deberías descansar unos días antes ¿no crees? -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza

_ Prefiero comenzar lo antes posible. Estoy bien -por alguna razón ninguno de los dos le creyó.

Minutos después Sakura se puso de pie, lavó los platos y luego de decir buenas noches se fue a su habitación. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse caminó hasta la ventana frente a ella, apoyó las manos en el borde y se dedicó a contemplar la luna que se alzaba en medio del cielo nocturno. De nuevo una opresión llegó a su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Lejos de donde ella estaba, Sasuke estaba contemplando la misma luna con la mirada llena de confusión.

En las mentes de ambos sólo había un mismo pensamiento:  
_  
Todo sería más difícil de lo que imaginé...  
_

**__**

"Lead me to my beloved's land..."

* * *

**N/A : Haha... Hola pequeñas! Como les va con la vida... y la escuela?**

**HAHAHA... perdon (deveriitaas) por la tardanza - Los maestros me extorsionan, me tratan de esclava y me presionan; es como para ir y lincharlos! cha!**

**Pero bueno... aqui les traigo los chap (S) del fic :D Hahaha... Ya casi falta poco para lo hermoszo :D**

**En fin, le agradezco a todas mis secuaces del MAL ... MUAJAJA**

**Hhaha XDD not, pero bueno si le agradezco mucho y todas ustedes por ser unas hermozas personas paciientesz y RRdoras :)**

**Hhaha palabra obtenida del wikipamedic . com XDD**

**En fin, me despido de todas que me voy con mi maan (H) LOL :o**


	15. Ausencia

**_Scene 15: Ausencia _**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sakura había regresado a la aldea. En todo ese tiempo pasaba la mayor parte del día en el hospital encargándose de cualquier cosa por más simple que fuera en un intento por no pensar en Sasuke. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche cuando se iba a la cama, el pelinegro ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño la vencía horas más tarde. Los días que se veía obligada a salir del hospital, aprovechaba el tiempo para entrenar. A veces sola y otras con alguno de sus amigos. Había otros días en los que simplemente se quedaba en casa.

Sai la estaba atacando lo más rápido que podía pero aun así Sakura lograba esquivar sus embates con cierta facilidad. Finalmente, luego de varias horas, el pelinegro se dio por vencido

_ De acuerdo. Tú ganas. -dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sakura se acercó a él y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- No cabe duda que ese entrenamiento con aquel traidor te sirvió de mucho

_ ¿Cómo sabes que era un traidor? -cuestionó extrañada. Sai dio un respingo. Había hablado de más. Soltó un suspiro

_ Me lo imaginaba -notó que Sakura lo miraba poco convencida así que decidió extender su explicación- En la carta que le enviaste a Naruto decías que él era alguien sumamente fuerte, no mencionaste de qué aldea provenía y además estabas en el País de los Campos de Arroz. Era fácil suponer que era un traidor a alguna aldea -hizo una pausa y observó a detalle el rostro de Sakura que poco a poco fue cambiando de expresión conforme iba quedando convencida- Bueno, ¿quieres practicar un poco más o es suficiente ya? -Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja

_ ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Yo no soy quien no puede respirar -respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad

_ De acuerdo. Entonces lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza- como quieras. Si ves a Naruto dile que necesito hablar con él ¿de acuerdo?

_ Claro. Bueno, nos vemos -dijo la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano para después darle la espalda y alejarse. Iba caminando por las calles de Konoha cuando vio a Naruto y a Hinata caminar a unos metros de ella.

Su hermano la había puesto al tanto de la relación que había iniciado con la ojiperla y eso la hizo muy feliz aunque seguía sin entender cómo después de eso Naruto se aferrara a no querer vivir en Konoha.

Los días siguieron su curso y luego de varias extenuantes jornadas en el hospital, Tsunade la envió a descansar de manera obligatoria por unos días. Para Sakura eso fue un martirio total. Intentó buscar la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudiese hacer mientras estaba en casa pero un día, luego de limpiar el lugar a detalle, cocinar la cena y un postre especial ya no encontró más que hacer salvo leer un libro.

_ ¿A dónde vas nii-san? -cuestionó al ver a Naruto salir sigilosamente por la puerta. El rubio se detuvo al instante y se giró a mirarla

_ Eh... yo pues... iba a... yo... -Sakura sonrió

_ De acuerdo. Déjame adivinar -hizo una pausa- veamos... ¿irás a ver a Hinata? -Naruto se sonrojó y Sakura supuso que estaba en lo correcto

_ Si, bueno. Sólo daremos un paseo, ya sabes... caminar, hablar, esas cosas

_ Claro. Bueno, que te diviertas -Naruto se acercó rápidamente a ella

_ ¿Y tú no piensas salir? -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza

_ No tengo ganas

_ Deberías de intentarlo. La oba-chan te dio cinco días de descanso y no te he visto salir en dos de ellos -se sentó a su lado- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? -Sakura dio un pequeño respingo y luego negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

_ No, nii-san. Estoy bien, es sólo que no me dan ganas de salir a ningún lado

_ ¿Podrías ir con Hinata y conmigo? -Sakura volvió a negar

_ Créeme, lo menos que quiero es hacer mal tercio con mi hermano mayor y su novia. No soy tan patética -Naruto sonrió

_ Entiendo

_ Bueno, tengo una idea -dijo volteando a ver a su hermano- iré a ayudar a Ino en la florería, así sirve que salgo un rato, me distraigo y tomo un poco de aire ¿te parece? -Naruto la miró dubitativo

_ Mmmm... ¿prometes que lo harás? -Sakura levantó su mano derecha

_ Lo prometo

_ Entonces estoy de acuerdo -se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la frente- te veré en un par de horas vale? -Sakura asintió

_ Ya vete -respondió con una sonrisa- no es bueno que hagas esperar a tu novia

_ Claro -el chico se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y salió cerrándola tras sí

Sakura soltó un suspiro una vez que se encontró sola en el apartamento, siguió leyendo aquel libro por algunos minutos más y finalmente decidió salir para cumplir con lo que le había prometido a su hermano. Caminó hasta la tienda de flores Yamanaka y estuvo ahí por un par de horas con Ino.

_ Son hermosos -dijo mientras arreglaba algunos rosales que había en la parte trasera del lugar.

_ Es cierto. Yo misma los he estado cuidando -respondió la rubia llena de satisfacción- Puedes llevarte uno si quieres

_ Gracias pero... no soy buena cuidando flores, ¿recuerdas el bonsái que me regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños?

_ Ah, si. Pobre, murió muy joven -dijo a manera de broma- bueno, entonces vamos a cortar algunas rosas, hacemos un hermoso arreglo y te las llevas para ponerlas en un florero. Eso servirá para darle un toque más hogareño a ese apartamento donde vives. Considéralo mi forma de agradecerte por ayudarme toda la tarde ¿te parece? -Sakura asintió con una sonrisa

_ Muchas gracias, Ino

_ Si, claro. No me lo agradezcas -ambas cortaron las rosas y mientras Ino las acomodaba Sakura la miraba con la mejilla apoyada en una mano

_ Ino, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

_ Claro, ¿qué cosa?

_ ¿Crees en las reencarnaciones? -la rubia la miró extrañada

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A eso, a las vidas pasadas, a que en algún momento te encuentres con alguien a quién crees conocer pero que nunca lo habías visto antes. -el rostro de la ojiazul pasó de reflejar extrañeza a una completa expresión de sorpresa por las palabras de su amiga. Inmediatamente un nombre se le vino a la cabeza: Sasuke Uchiha. Su mano comenzó a temblar al pensar que tal vez Sakura podría estar recordando algo. Fue tanta la impresión que sin fijarse cortó una rosa por completo

_ ¡Ay, no! -exclamó la ojiverde

_ Lo... lo siento, me distraje -se excusó nerviosa- con personas que nunca habías visto antes ¿te refieres al shinobi con quien estuviste entrenando? -Sakura asintió

_ Fue muy extraño. Siempre que estaba con él sentía como si ya lo hubiese conocido, había algo en la forma en la que me miraba que hacía que pensara que él me había visto antes -Ino literalmente dejó de respirar

_ Ay, Sakura. No alucines. Lo más probable es que te haya gustado aquel tipo y tú estás haciéndolo todo como si fuera algo místico cuando tal vez fue pura admiración porque él era más poderoso que tú. No deberías de darle tantas vueltas a aquel asunto -sugirió como si intentara restarle importancia- después de todo, lo más probable es que no vuelvas a verlo nunca -el rostro de la ojiverde se puso serio. Ino se dio cuenta al instante- ¿estás bien? -la chica salió de sus pensamientos y asintió nerviosa cosa que no convenció a la rubia aunque no dijo más. Soltó un suspiro- bueno, esto ya está -refiriéndose al arreglo de rosas- toma. Gracias por ayudarme

_ Gracias Ino, son hermosas. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Saluda a Shikamaru de mi parte

_ Claro, nos vemos luego

Al día siguiente Sakura fue de nuevo a la florería para ayudar a Ino por la mañana y al atardecer decidió retirarse para comprar las cosas que hacían falta para preparar la cena. Imaginó que era muy probable que Naruto cenara con Hinata así que sólo serían ella y su abuelo pero cuando llegó al apartamento Jiraiya no estaba. Mientras caminaba pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Ino el día anterior. Su amiga tenía razón.

Estaba segura de que no volvería a ver a Sasuke y aunque lo sabía, en su interior aún albergaba la esperanza de que sucediera lo contrario -agitó la cabeza levemente para deshacerse de esa idea- Sasuke no la quería a su lado así que no debía pensar más en eso sino tarde o temprano terminaría loca -decidió concentrarse en la búsqueda de su abuelo. Fue a buscarlo al despacho de Tsunade y recorrió toda Konoha pero no hubo resultados

_ _[¡Por favor que no esté haciendo lo que me imagino!]_ -imploró pues conocía perfectamente a su abuelo. Sin embargo sus plegarias no fueron respondidas. Lo encontró escondido entre unos arbustos cerca de la cascada donde varias chicas jugaban despreocupadas- ¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo, abuelo? -preguntó teniendo los ojos cerrados y los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha en su sien en muestra de su cansancio y enojo. Jiraiya se giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de la ojiverde

_ Sa...Sakura... hija, yo... -sintió el chakra de la chica ir aumentado. A pesar de que él era su abuelo, la pelirosa no solía tenerle compasión cuando se trataba de "reprenderlo" por hacer sus "investigaciones".

Definitivamente, luego de Tsunade, Sakura era la persona a la que Jiraiya más le temía por su increíble fuerza- e... espera. Puedo explicarlo

_ Tienes tres segundo abuelo. -dijo con seriedad- Tres, dos...

_ Si, yo... bueno... ¡adiós! -exclamó mientras una nube de humo aparecía entre ellos. El sannin corrió lo más rápido que pudo saltando entre los árboles intentando huir de su "adorable" nieta. Rió para sí al pensar que la había dejado atrás. Ya cuando volvieran a verse esperaba que el enojo se le hubiera pasado. Entonces se detuvo de golpe y su expresión se tornó seria cuando vio a Sakura frente a él- ¡No puede ser!

_ ¿Ibas a algún lado? -cuestionó sarcástica. Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado

_ No cabe duda que has mejorado, Sakura pero... eso no será suficiente para vencer a tu abuelo

_ Puedo intentarlo

_ Cómo quieras -en ese instante el sannin se lanzó contra ella y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Aquella batalla en medio del bosque estaba más que pareja. Jiraiya supo que ya no podía tener las mismas consideraciones que había tenido antes con ella. El ritmo del combate fue aumentando de intensidad y fue entonces cuando Sakura notó aún más la mejoría en sí misma. Eso la animó mucho y sin descanso siguió atacando a su abuelo- has mejorado mucho princesa -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- eso es muy bueno. Aunque aún no puedes superar a tu abuelo- Luego de un par de horas y después de darse cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, Jiraiya finiquitó el combate al lanzar a Sakura por los aires haciendo que chocara de espaldas contra un árbol. La chica comenzó a levantarse lentamente siendo ayudada por el sannin- lo lamento, creo que me excedí un poco

_ E...está bien abuelo. Ha sido una gran pelea. Me alegra mucho que no te hayas contenido -dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a recuperar el equilibrio

_ Bueno, ¿qué te parece si como felicitación por tus avances y en disculpa por haberte lastimado, te invito a cenar?

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó sorprendida pues era muy bien conocida la tacañería que caracterizaba a su abuelo. El sannin asintió

_ Sólo que no se entere tu hermano ¿de acuerdo? -Sakura sonrió y luego asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia la aldea. Jiraiya había tenido razón, Sakura olvidó el enojo después de un rato.

En la fortaleza, Sasuke se encontraba de un genio pésimo, le gritaba a todo cuanto se cruzara por su camino. Todos notaron que luego de la partida de Sakura, Sasuke había recobrado aquel espantoso estado de ánimo e incluso había empeorado. No es que antes fuera la persona más alegre del mundo pero ahora todos sentían que en cualquier momento el Uchiha estallaría y los asesinaría sin piedad.

Lo cierto era que esa había sido la única manera que Sasuke encontró para descargar toda la frustración que sentía. La ausencia de Sakura le pesó más de lo que él se hubiese imaginado. Todo resultaba más difícil ahora que ella no estaba. No podía pensar con claridad gracias a que siempre la pelirosa ocupaba sus pensamientos, se preguntaba cómo estaría, qué es lo que estaría haciendo, si ya había conseguido olvidarse de él -lo último hacía que una extraña sensación despertara en su interior

_ ¡Maldita sea, Suigetsu! -gritó furioso luego de que el chico no lograra realizar la misión de asesinato que le habían asignado- ¡si no eres lo suficientemente capaz como para hacer bien tu trabajo sólo dilo!

_ ¡No fue sólo culpa mía! -exclamó intentando defenderse- ¡fue culpa de Karin también!

_ Oh no, a mí no me culpes de tus idioteces, estúpido -dijo la chica que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio recargada en la pared- te di la información precisa. Tú fuiste el inútil que no supo hacer bien su trabajo -Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el sillón detrás del escritorio

_ Como sea, aquí está la información que necesitas para tú próximo objetivo -dijo a la vez que lanzaba una carpeta sobre la mesa- debes partir ahora mismo -Suigetsu la tomó para ojearla y luego asintió

_ Claro, jefe -respondió con desgano mientras se levantaba del asiento. Caminó hacia la puerta y dejó la habitación. Karin aprovechó para acercarse a Sasuke

_ ¿Puedo preguntar qué te tiene tan fastidiado? -cuestionó sentándose sobre el escritorio junto a Sasuke.

_ Su incompetencia -respondió con frialdad. La chica sonrió de lado, luego apartó un poco el sillón del escritorio, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentarse sobre las piernas de Sasuke

_ Necesitas relajarte -susurró en el oído del pelinegro- Ya estamos cerca -entonces volvió a mirar a los ojos del chico mientras acortaba la distancia entre su rostro y el del Uchiha- déjame ayudar a que te relajes un poco -volvió a susurrar haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de Sasuke antes de unirlos con los suyos. No hubiera sido la primera vez que Sasuke estuviera con ella pero a pesar de su intento por corresponder aquel contacto no pudo. En su mente sólo estaba la sensación de unos labios, los cuales no pertenecían a la pelirroja. La tomó por los brazos firmemente y la apartó de él a la vez que se ponía de pie y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo

_ Ahora no, Karin. -dijo con frialdad

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque no -sentenció. Entonces caminó hacia la puerta y dejó el despacho

Cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, caminó hasta la cama y se arrojó sobre ella. Con el antebrazo cubrió sus ojos mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Sakura aunque fuera por un solo minuto. Le fue imposible. Odiaba sentirse así, lo odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa pero no podía evitarlo. Sakura estaba en su mente todo el tiempo y nada de lo que hacía parecía cambiarlo -estiró el brazo hasta el buró y del cajón sacó la nota que la chica había dejado el día de su partida. Una frase de la carta siempre llamaba su atención- "_Todo lo que dije que siento por ti es cierto. Nunca lo había sentido y es una lástima que tú no lo hayas querido ver_".

El lo había visto aunque no fue capaz de hacérselo saber a Sakura. No hubiese podido hacerlo. Porque dejar que ella se quedara a su lado habría sido el pecado más grande que él hubiera cometido. Condenar a un alma como la de Sakura al infierno en el que él estaba por destino era lo más despreciable que hubiera podido hacer -volvió a llevar el antebrazo a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos- Desde el momento en el que se volvió a reencontrar con Sakura supo que cuando ella partiera todo volvería a ser como lo había sido durante aquel año en el que la creyó muerta pero nunca pensó que volver a eso sería tan difícil -esbozó una media sonrisa- le parecía patético que la sola presencia de Sakura durante un par de semanas hubiera cambiado tanto su existencia. Ella siempre hacía eso, siempre le brindaba una luz de esperanza cuando se encontraba inmerso en ese mundo de oscuridad

Ya había aceptado que Sakura era importante para él pero eso no significaba que él fuese a luchar por ella. No podía hacerlo. ¿Con qué derecho lo haría después de todo el daño que le había causado? Tenía que conformarse con saber que lo que había hecho había sido lo mejor. Ella debía estar bien en esos momentos, ya debería de haber recuperado su antigua vida y era muy probable que ya no pensara en él -su mente se reconfortaba al pensar en esa posibilidad pero algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía al pensarlo- La única manera que había encontrado para redimirse aunque fuese sólo un poco había sido dejándola en libertad aun si eso estuviera significando que él quedara atrapado en una agonía que parecía ser eterna. De cualquier manera, el infierno parecía estar destinado para él.

Las nubes grises permanecieron durante todo el día sobre Konoha sin dejar pasar casi por completo los rayos del sol que iluminaban tenuemente la aldea.

_... bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy Sakura. Puedes irte a descansar. He oído que Naruto y Jiraiya han regresado antes de lo esperado así que dado que comenzaras a realizar misiones pronto creo que lo mejor es que arreglen todo para que vuelvan a casa ¿no crees? -la ojiverde asintió

_ Gracias, Tsunade-sama -hizo una pequeña reverencia- con permiso, me retiro -dejó el hospital y comenzó a caminar por las calles que lucían casi vacías- _[Supongo que no se puede retrasar más lo inevitable]_ -pensó la ojiverde soltando un suspiro. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso sucedería pero, aún cuando habían pasado casi tres meses desde su regreso a la aldea, no pensó que sería tan pronto. Creyó que tal vez la relación que Naruto sostenía con Hinata serviría para que su hermano considerara la posibilidad de volver a vivir en Konoha pero eso no sucedió -volvió a suspirar- supuso que entonces ya tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en Sasuke. En todo aquel tiempo sin verlo había intentado seguir con su vida, sonreía, salía, hablaba pero dentro de ella parecía como si algo estuviera en una especie de latencia, cómo si no pudiera moverse, avanzar.

Seguía rogando al cielo por la posibilidad de verlo otra vez pero nadie parecía contestar su plegaria -entonces se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su apartamento

_ ¡Nii-san!, ¡abuelo! -llamó mientras caminaba por la pequeña estancia- ya estoy en casa -no hubo respuesta- nii-san -volvió a llamar, esta vez mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

_ Gomen, Sakura-chan -escuchó detrás de ella. Naruto caminaba por el pasillo- estaba dormido

_ Ah, nii-san. Creí que no había nadie -abrió la puerta del refrigerador y luego volvió a cerrarla- faltan algunas cosas para la cena así que iré a comprarlas ¿de acuerdo? -el rubio asintió

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

_ ¿No estás muy cansado? -el ojiazul negó con la cabeza- de acuerdo -ambos salieron hacia el almacén para comprar lo que Sakura necesitaba

No muy lejos de Konoha, en realidad, más cerca de lo que se pensaría, Sasuke se había separado del resto de su equipo en un intento por abarcar más terreno en la búsqueda de Itachi. Llevaba un par de kilómetros recorridos cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la aldea. Definitivamente el universo debía odiarlo para castigarlo de esa manera. Unas inmensas ganas de ver a Sakura se hicieron presentes en todo su interior. Aquellos meses se habían vuelto una eternidad insoportable. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir justo como antes sólo que ahora el insomnio no se debía a alguna clase de sueño perturbador sino a la simple ausencia de Sakura -decidió cambiar de rumbo y comenzó a correr- sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

Hola a todas! Sé que he tardado un poquitititito ;D pero ya ^^

Oficialmente le dedicaré mi vida a los tres fics como si fuera a morir ;D

Y como estaba super feliz decidí hacerlas felices también a ustedes...

En fin, cuidense y felices navidades y año nuevo :D


	16. Camino al infierno

**_Scene 16: Camino al infierno  
_**

Naruto y Sakura habían terminado de realizar sus compras y ya iban de regreso al apartamento

- Nii-san... -dijo la ojiverde casi en un susurro

- ¿Si?

- Yo... me preguntaba... si tú... si a ti... -inhaló profundo- ¿no te gustaría quedarte en la aldea a vivir? -Naruto se detuvo de golpe, Sakura hizo lo mismo un par de pasos adelante y se giró para mirarlo exponiendo sus argumentos- piénsalo, así podrías ver a Hinata todo el tiempo que quisieras. No es buena una relación a distancia. Además al abuelo parece agradarle aquí también y...

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto -dijo el rubio con seriedad, algo sumamente extraño en él- No nos quedaremos aquí -sentenció. El tono de su voz se hizo extremadamente sombrío. Aquella mañana Naruto había conversado con Ino y la rubia le había contado sobre la conversación que ella y Sakura habían mantenido hacía algunas semanas sobre Sasuke. Así que ahora más que antes, deseaba abandonar Konoha.

- Pero nii-san...

- Sakura, este ya no es nuestro hogar y no volverá a serlo nunca ¿comprendes? -la ojiverde estaba sorprendida porque él la llamara así. Casi nunca la llamaba solamente por su nombre

- Podría serlo si tú quisieras -respondió intentando hacer que cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo, eso sólo hizo la situación más tensa

- ¡Pues no quiero! -exclamó cortante

- ¿Por qué? -cuestionó alterada- ¿por qué tienes tanta aversión a vivir aquí de nuevo? ¿es por lo que sucedió con nuestros padres? ¿es por lo que le sucedió a tu amiga?

- No tiene nada que ver con eso

- ¿Entonces?

- No es algo que pienso tratar contigo Sakura. No nos quedaremos aquí, volveremos al que sí es nuestro hogar, sólo vendremos cuando sea necesario, nos mantendremos alejados y es el fin de esta conversación -sentenció de nuevo. Odiaba tener que hablarle así pero tenía que hacerla entender

- ¿Y si yo me quisiera quedar? -replicó

- Pues entonces tendrías que olvidar que tienes un abuelo y un hermano -respondió con frialdad- yo no pienso pasar de nuevo por el mismo infierno -entonces volvió a reanudar su camino pasando junto a Sakura quien se quedó mirándolo totalmente extrañada. Naruto nunca le había hablado así, tan frío. Nunca pensó que alguna parte de su personalidad fuera así. Ahora más que nunca se cuestionó sobre qué pudo haber ocurrido mientras ellos habían vivido ahí antes de que ella perdiera la memoria. Algo le decía que las cosas eran mucho más profundas de lo que siempre había pensado y aún más, parecía que de algún modo, siempre tenía que ver con ella.

Durante el resto del camino no volvieron a hablar. Naruto se sentía muy mal por haberle hablado de aquella manera pero fue la única opción que encontró. No podía arriesgarse a que por alguna razón Sakura comenzara a recordar. Sabía que los argumentos que ella le había dado habían sido acertados pero ya habían tentado mucho a la suerte dejando que permaneciera con Sasuke y más aún, permaneciendo en la aldea por tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Naruto caminó directamente hasta la cocina y dejó sobre la encimera las bolsas con lo que habían comprado, tomó un vaso de una puerta sobre el lavabo, fue a la mesa para servir un poco de agua de la jarra que había y comenzó a beberla lentamente. En la entrada de la cocina, Sakura lo miraba atentamente. Se sentía muy mal, no por haberlo hecho enfadar, de hecho, ahora que lo miraba se dio cuenta de que él no estaba molesto, parecía más bien dolido. Cómo si recuerdos no gratos se aglomeraran en su mente -sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas- podía ver en la expresión del rostro de su hermano que había algo muy doloroso atormentándolo -no pudo contenerse más y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo

- ¡Perdóname nii-san! -exclamó mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de Naruto- lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname -el rubio la miraba sorprendido- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, perdóname. No quiero perderte ni al abuelo. Por favor discúlpame -la expresión de Naruto se suavizó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba levemente su espalda

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan. No tengo nada que perdonarte. No fue mi intención hablarte así, es sólo que muchos de mis sueños e ilusiones murieron en esta aldea y no me gustaría que pasaras por lo mismo. Lo siento -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza. Un par de minutos después ambos habían logrado recuperar la compostura

- Arigatou nii-san

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Nada ni nadie es más importante para mí que tú. Eres lo único que tengo -la chica se separó lentamente y alzó el rostro para mirarle a la vez que le sonreía con ternura. Naruto correspondió el gesto, le dio un rápido beso en la frente y luego la abrazó con más fuerza- definitivamente no puedo estar molesto contigo

- Lo sé -respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Finalmente se separaron- bien, tengo que preparar la cena ¿vas a ayudarme? -Naruto lo dudó pero luego de ver la manera tan suplicante en que se lo pedía no tuvo más opción que aceptar

- De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que sólo haré lo básico -Sakura sonrió y luego asintió. Sabía que su hermano realmente tenía dotes para cocinar pero era bastante perezoso en ese sentido.

Luego de sacar todo, se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban varias cosas.

- No puede ser

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Olvidamos una bolsa en el almacén

- ¿Qué?, pero yo no me di cuenta ¿estás segura? -la ojiverde asintió

- Nos falta la bolsa dónde venía la carne

- Pero yo veo las tres bolsas

- No. Tú compraste ramen instantáneo ¿recuerdas? Eran cuatro bolsas

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Iré al almacén. Tal vez el señor la haya guardado

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Sakura negó con la cabeza

- No es necesario. Iré rápido. En un momento regreso -antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, la pelirosa ya había salido del apartamento.

Instantes más tarde, ya iba de regreso con la bolsa de compras faltante. Mientras caminaba pensó en que nunca más volvería a sacar el tema de residir en Konoha de nuevo, ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Naruto había logrado hacerla desistir sobre ello. Lo único que le importaba era ver la sonrisa de su hermano, ese gesto que vio al recuperar la conciencia luego de perder la memoria. Aún si tuviera que aceptar ser torturada por el recuerdo de Sasuke lo aceptaría sin protestar conformándose sólo con ver a Naruto sonreír -soltó un suspiro agachando la cabeza y luego volvió a centrar la mirada al frente. Fue entonces cuando creyó que definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo

A unos metros de ella, en una calle que cruzaba por la que ella estaba andando, Sasuke iba caminando lentamente deteniéndose justo en medio y centrando su mirada en ella. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pensó que en definitiva el poder de la mente debía ser muy grande para hacerle esas malas pasadas -apretó con fuerza la mano en la que traía la bolsa encajándose las uñas en la palma- No podía estar soñando. Era real. Si estaba sintiendo ese dolor significaba que no era una ilusión. Sasuke estaba parado a menos de cinco metros de ella mirándola fijamente -los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, sus manos se abrieron inconscientemente dejando caer la bolsa con los víveres y antes de lograr pensar con claridad corrió hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Cuando logró abrazarlo confirmo aún más que no estaba soñando

El pelinegro no sabía como reaccionar, de hecho no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Había sido como si cuerpo hubiera actuado por voluntad propia, cómo si hubiera sido guiado hasta ella por alguna especie de fuerza superior. No había logrado corresponder su abrazo, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que el simple contacto con ella volviera a tener el mismo efecto en él. Debía apartarla pero no podía y cuando junto la suficiente fuerza de voluntad cómo para creer hacerlo fue demasiado tarde. Las manos de Sakura habían tomado su rostro y había unido sus labios a los suyos. Entonces todo cuanto pudo haber estado pensando incluyendo cualquier rastro de sano juicio se desvaneció con aquel simple contacto. Mientras correspondía el beso lo más lento que le era posible, elevó sus brazos hasta la espalda de la chica atrayéndola más hacia él haciendo que las manos de Sakura quedaran apoyadas en su pecho. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad a la par de todo aquello que comenzó a llenar el interior de Sasuke hasta casi hacerlo sentir que estallaría.

Finalmente se separaron un poco para poder hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones de nuevo, las manos de Sasuke tomaron el rostro de Sakura mientras hacía chocar su aliento con sus labios entreabiertos intentando él también recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración

- Onegai Sasuke-kun, llévame contigo -suplicó aún respirando entrecortadamente y con la voz quebrada. El pelinegro dio un pequeño respingo- llévame contigo, onegai... -volvió a suplicar

Sasuke la miró en silencio perdiéndose en el verde de los ojos de Sakura. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar, lo que ella le estaba pidiendo era demasiado. No sabía si sería capaz de arriesgarse, de arriesgarla a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Sakura humedeciéndole los dedos. Fue entonces cuando por fin abrió los ojos a la verdad. Tuvo que aceptar que ya no quería separarse de ella, y aunque lo quisiera ya no era capaz de saber cómo. Tenerla cerca era lo que más había anhelado -lentamente asintió una vez con la cabeza haciendo que Sakura sonriera. Llevó su mano hacia la nuca de la chica y la volvió a atraer hacia él para besarla de nuevo- Había decidido dejarse llevar por todo aquello que ella le hacía sentir. Su ausencia le había herido más de lo que alguna vez imaginó y ahora no la dejaría ir. No le importaba si eso significara condenarse para siempre

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina comiendo una manzana. Seguía pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Sakura. Agradeció al cielo que no hubieran durado peleados más de quince minutos -miró el reloj y notó que ya había pasado casi media hora desde que la pelirosa había salido. Decidió ir a buscarla, tomó la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla de enfrente y salió del apartamento

- ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? -se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio- me muero de hambre... -Entonces sintió un chakra que reconoció perfectamente. Su expresión se llenó de seriedad y miedo- no... no puede ser -susurró completamente aturdido. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo mientras aquella angustia seguía llenando su interior. El no podía estar ahí, no podía ser él -se repetía una y otra vez. Tan sólo le tomó unos segundos llegar al sitio donde confirmó su mayor temor. Sasuke estaba ahí con Sakura mirándola fijamente con el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, luego vio a Sakura recargarse en el pecho del pelinegro mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos- ¡Sasuke no lo hagas! -gritó corriendo de nuevo en un intento por detenerlos pero fue demasiado tarde. Justo antes de poder estirar su brazo lo suficiente para poder alcanzar a Sakura y detenerla, la pelirosa desapareció junto con el Uchiha frente a sus ojos.

Se detuvo de golpe, su mirada se quedó fija en aquel espacio que ahora estaba vacío y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar sin control. De repente las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía ser posible, él no podía habérsela llevado. Un gran sentimiento de furia llenó su ser por completo. Golpeó el suelo con ambos puños -¡No sabes lo que has hecho Sasuke! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Aunque las calles estaban desoladas- no sabes lo que has hecho... -susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos hasta caer sobre la tierra bajo él- la condenaste Sasuke...

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos vio que estaban en la habitación de Sasuke en la fortaleza. No pudo ocultar su asombro. Había oído alguna vez decir a Tsunade que el cuarto hokage había perfeccionado una técnica de teletransportación pero nunca imaginó que Sasuke hubiera logrado hacer lo mismo. Luego de recorrer parcialmente el lugar con la mirada la volvió a centrar en Sasuke notando que él lo hacía de igual manera. Una tenue sonrisa se volvió a formar en sus labios antes de volver a unirlos a los de Sasuke en un beso aún más apasionado que casi rayaba en la desesperación. Sentía las manos de Sasuke aferrarse con tenacidad a su cintura atrayéndola más a él. Sasuke no pudo aguantar mucho antes de morder su labio y luego buscar la lengua de Sakura con la suya aumentando todo aquello que estaba surgiendo entre ambos. Entonces la ojiverde llevó sus manos al pecho del chico intentando apartarlo un poco

- E...espera Sasuke-kun -dijo con la respiración entrecortada- yo... no puedo

- ¿Qué te lo impide, Sakura? -cuestionó a tan sólo unos milímetros de sus labios con el tono de voz ronco como muestra de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo por ella, con ella. Un extraño y excitante deseo por ella había crecido dentro de él y ahora no encontraba la manera de detenerse.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida mientras pensaba en aquella pregunta. La única respuesta que pudo encontrar en sus nublados pensamientos era simple: nada. Nada en varios kilómetros a la redonda le impedía dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones que estaban surgiendo en su interior al tener a Sasuke tan cerca de ella, sintiendo su respiración igual de agitada que la suya y el mismo calor que ambos parecían irradiar.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo él volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad mientras sentía las manos del chico acariciándola de igual manera recorriendo su cuerpo erizándole cada centímetro de su piel. La mano de Sasuke se movió ágilmente hasta alcanzar el cierre de la blusa de Sakura y lo fue bajando lentamente provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza. La pegó aún más a su cuerpo y sus manos volvieron a recorrer la espalda de Sakura hasta toparse con el broche del sostén abriéndolo rápidamente. Antes de que la prenda lograra terminar de igual manera en el piso las manos de Sakura se movieron con timidez para abrir el haori de Sasuke y así quedar en ambas condiciones.

Lentamente sintió como él la empujaba con su cuerpo hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama separando sus labios sólo un poco mientras se acomodaban mejor. Sakura miró los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, detallándolos en un momento en que el tiempo pareció detenerse, de nuevo intentado descifrar lo que veía en ellos. Seguían siendo igual de oscuros, enigmáticos casi místicos. El rostro de Sasuke parecía no reflejar nada pero en sus ojos pudo notarlo, algo que no había notado las veces anteriores que había intentado descifrar lo que veía en ellos. Ahora lo veía con claridad, esos ojos negros reflejaban el más simple deseo por ella. Hubiera podido quedarse toda una eternidad mirándolos hasta perderse por completo en ellos.

Se levantó un poco sobre sus brazos para volver a unir sus labios a los de él, los recorrió con calma intentando bajar el ritmo de lo que sucedía entre ellos queriendo que aquel cosquilleo y placer que estaba sintiendo se alargara un poco más aunque eso no fue posible por mucho tiempo pues el deseo y la pasión que recorría a ambos lo hizo imposible. Aún con cierta timidez Sakura comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Sasuke deteniéndose en algunas cicatrices que surcaban la espalda del chico. Fue entonces cuando un casi imperceptible gemido escapó de la boca de ambos terminando ahogado en la boca del otro. Las prendas siguieron desapareciendo de entre ellos alcanzando su destino en alguna parte del suelo

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a demandar más del cuerpo de ella, recorrieron su cintura hasta llegar a los senos de la chica para acariciarlos y luego apretarlos con un poco más de fuerza provocando que de la boca de Sakura escapara un gemido más. La ojiverde enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Sasuke cuando éste acercó su boca y beso el valle entre sus pechos, sin dejar de moverlos y acariciarlos todo cuanto quería. Entonces elevó un poco su rostro para besar el espacio que se formaba en el cuello del pelinegro. De nuevo vio aquellos ojos negros

Sasuke se detuvo un segundo para intentar analizar la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado a ese punto vio a Sakura ya completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo y él estando a una prenda de estar en el mismo estado. Titubeó por un instante, no podía ser correcto ahora que intentaba pensar con claridad. Vio el rostro de Sakura enrojecerse tenuemente cuando recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Volvió a encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda frente a él estando totalmente nublados de placer y deseo. Toda la frialdad que había sentido en su interior había desaparecido momentáneamente aún cuando había pensado que luego de llevar toda una vida bajo aquella personalidad hubiese sido complicado cambiar de repente sin embargo así había sucedido. Ahora se estaba dejando llevar por las reacciones que había en su cuerpo y las sensaciones que estaban provocando las manos y los labios de Sakura en él. Ahora era incapaz de pensar con coherencia. En su mente sólo estaba la idea de ir más allá. Quería más. Necesitaba hacerlo. Aún cuando eso significara firmar su sentencia al infierno.

Volvió a unir sus labios a los de Sakura con ansiedad y pasión recorriendo nuevamente el cuerpo de la ojiverde sintiendo como el temor desaparecía entre el calor que ambos desbordaban haciendo que el placer creciera. Eran simplemente indescriptibles la pasión y las ansias de sentirse el uno al otro, el deseo incontenible de ser uno en ese instante. Los labios de Sasuke volvieron a recorrer el cuello de Sakura hasta que escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios en un gemido. Entonces no pudo contenerse más. Se acomodó sobre ella y Sakura sintió la erección de Sasuke entre sus piernas. Volvió a besarla mientras ella sentía su miembro rozar su entrada. Un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios. Las manos de Sasuke se posicionaron en sus caderas y en una sola estocada la penetró

Sakura apretó los párpados con fuerza debido a la punzada de dolor que sintió en el vientre luego de aquella acción. Escondió el rostro en el hombro de Sasuke sintiendo como un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El aliento de Sasuke chocaba con irregularidad en su cuello hasta que de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron a la espera de que el dolor, del que él estaba conciente que ella era presa, se desvaneciera un poco. Instantes después Sasuke comenzó a moverse con lentitud en ella

La multitud de sensaciones que le recorrían cuando se adentraba y salía del interior de Sakura le dejaba sin palabras ni explicación posible. No era capaz de hacer nada más que soltar gemidos graves y roncos, su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco y todos sus sentidos quedaron nublados presos de todas aquellas sensaciones que los envolvían. Podía notar que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura pero era como si fueran simples espejismos que se desvanecían entre aquellas oleadas de placer. Los gemidos de Sakura llegaban a sus oídos como ecos que se acercaban y alejaban una y otra vez, veía el rostro desdibujado de la chica sumido en el más intenso placer, y por primera vez no pudo encontrar su reflejo en aquellos ojos verdes que se encontraban entrecerrados y velados. Todo cuanto los rodeaba perdió cualquier sentido y ambos gozaban aquella maravillosa sensación de que nada importaba.

El ritmo de las embestidas de Sasuke fue ascendiendo, acelerándose. Aumentó la intensidad, la agonía, el placer, el dolor, el alivio al sentir bajo sus manos la suave y delicada piel de porcelana de la que se había convertido en su mujer. Todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones no hacía más que excitarlo aún más. Gemidos descontrolados salían de sus bocas logrando acallar momentáneamente los del otro, nombres murmurados en medio de todos aquellos movimientos acalorados, miradas que se entrecruzaban transmitiendo calor, deseo y pasión. El cielo y el infierno se fusionaron en aquella cama, Todo era descontrol total.

El orgasmo llegó como el éxtasis final casi al mismo tiempo para ambos. Nombres en forma de gritos se fundieron en las paredes de aquella habitación extendiéndose por el pasillo que había detrás de la puerta. Todo se había oscurecido en un lapso donde el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sasuke cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura aprisionándolo un poco mientras aún sentía las manos de la chica aferradas a su espalda. Lentamente ambos comenzaron a sentir únicamente aquel cansancio que se estaba comenzando a apoderar de sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían desbocados y sus respiraciones alteradas chocaban cuando Sasuke se levantó sobre sus brazos para mirar de nuevo el rostro de Sakura. Una ligera capa de sudor los cubría mientras la temperatura de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad.

De nuevo volvió a unir sus labios a los ella mientras salía de su interior con lentitud para después recostarse a su lado. Ambos se acomodaron en la desordenada cama interrumpiendo el silencio que se formaba a su alrededor. Sasuke atrajo a Sakura hacia él recargándola en su pecho cubriéndose con la sábana. Una vez que el ritmo de sus respiraciones pareció haberse estabilizado Sakura se levantó un poco apoyándose en el pecho de Sasuke y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

- Te amo, Sasuke-kun -dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse abrazando el torso del chico. Sabía que él no le diría nada pero no importaba, se lo había demostrado.

El tiempo volvió a reanudar su curso en silencio. Una atmósfera extraña, llena casi de una extraña tranquilidad se hizo presente en aquella habitación. Minutos más tarde sintió la respiración de Sakura hacerse más pausada, indicando que se había quedado dormida. Lentamente comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre su espalda y sus hombros desnudos concentrándose en la suavidad de su piel hasta que finalmente él también cayó dormido

**_"Come to me..."_**

* * *

Feliz Navidad para todas, este es el fin del fic... Espero que les haya gustado el fic...

Por favor, si alguien algún día llega a contactarse con la autora Noriko Kyoda de que me avise por favor, porque sinceramente a pesar de que... ¿Dos años? Me gustaría seguir leyendo la segunda parte de este maravilloso fic :D

.

.

.

... (:


	17. Tú y yo

**_Scene 17: Tú y yo  
_**

Las cosas se resumían en un simple hecho: Había elegido el camino directo al infierno y con haberle hecho el amor a Sakura había firmado su sentencia. Sabía que lo que había hecho no había sido lo correcto y sin embargo no le importó. Sabía que estaba condenado y que cada minuto que pasara con ella era un clavo más que añadía a su ataúd pero no le afectaba. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya que estaba dispuesto a ir al infierno lo haría del todo. Mientras ella estuviera a su lado sabría sobrellevarlo. No podía prometer hacerla feliz así que ahora sólo faltaba que ella decidiera quedarse a su lado. Que tomara la decisión real de querer permanecer junto a él a pesar ello -respiró profundo- Había abandonado a su equipo sin previo aviso, probablemente todos estarían vueltos locos esperándolo aunque esperaba que al ver que no llegaba a reencontrarse con ellos, tomaran la decisión de volver a la fortaleza -entonces vio que Sakura estaba despertando

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle mientras una leve brisa acariciaba su rostro haciendo que lentamente fuera abriendo los ojos. Pensó que había estado soñando hasta que vio a Sasuke sentado en un sillón junto a la cama, con el torso descubierto y el rostro recargado sobre el dorso de la mano mirándola fijamente. Supo entonces que no era un sueño y que ahora estaba a su lado. No había pensado en qué hacer o decir en ese momento pero sentía que no importaba, ya habría tiempo -sonrió tenuemente mientras frotaba sus ojos buscando que se acostumbraran a la luz

_ ¿Tienes algo en contra de dormir hasta tarde? -cuestionó mientras se levantaba envolviéndose en la sábana. Sasuke sonrió de lado- ¿dormiste bien? -el pelinegro lo pensó por un par de segundos y luego asintió. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo, sentir el cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo logró brindarle una extraña sensación de tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado. La ojiverde salió de la cama y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar parada frente a él, Sasuke alzó la mirada y vio la sonrisa que ella le estaba dedicando. Conocía perfectamente cada uno de los rasgos del rostro de Sakura y aún así no dejaba de sorprenderse por su belleza. La chica se arrodilló en el piso, recargó su brazo sobre las piernas de Sasuke y sobre él apoyó su rostro sin quitar la mirada del chico. Un segundo después sintió los dedos de Sasuke recorrer su cabello una y otra vez. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, las palabras no lograban salir de sus gargantas

_ Sakura, ¿estás segura de que quieres esto? -cuestionó luego de intentar prepararse mentalmente para cualquier posible respuesta. Si ella le decía que no, no podría juzgarla, la acompañaría de regreso a la aldea y luego seguiría con su vida; si le decía que sí pues... en realidad no creía que lo hiciera. La ojiverde guardó silencio y finalmente asintió- ¿segura? -volvió a preguntar- ¿en verdad quieres dejar a tu familia por esta vida? Yo no quiero obligarte a na... -interrumpió al sentir el dedo de la chica sobre sus labios

_ Quiero estar dónde tú estés Sasuke-kun. Tal vez a mi abuelo y a mi hermano les tome un poco de tiempo pero sé que al final lo aceptarán porque para ellos no hay nada más importante que mi felicidad y eso está a tú lado. Mi lugar es junto a ti -Sasuke le acarició rápidamente la mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice

_ Yo no puedo prometer que voy a hacerte feliz, Sakura -dijo con seriedad. Ella debía tenerlo muy presente- Tengo planes, objetivos y metas que alcanzar

_ Lo sé -se levantó sosteniendo la sábana con una mano recargada contra su pecho mientras que apoyaba la otra en el descansabrazos, se inclinó un poco y luego le dio un beso rápido a Sasuke- Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo iré a donde tu vayas, estaré donde tu estés y a partir de ahora tus metas, tus planes y tus objetivos son los míos también. Deja que yo me encargue de hacerte feliz ¿si? -pidió con una sonrisa. Sasuke desvió la mirada por un segundo y fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña mancha roja en el cubrecama, volvió a centrar la mirada en Sakura

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? -cuestionó. Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como muestra de que no le comprendía, luego miró en la misma dirección en la que él lo hizo e inmediatamente volvió a enderezarse mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

_ Eh... si, bueno, me duele un poco pero es normal -volvió a sonreírle- No te preocupes, estaré bien -Sasuke dudó un segundo pero finalmente le creyó, la tomó por la cintura y la fue guiando hasta sentarla en sus piernas dejando que ella se acurrucara en su pecho- yo quiero hacerte feliz, Sasuke-kun -susurró luego de darle un beso en el cuello. El pelinegro tomó el rostro de Sakura por el mentón para alzarlo un poco y fue inclinando el suyo para volver a besarla. Apenas estaba rozando sus labios cuando...

_ ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó Karin abriendo la puerta de golpe- ¡¿QUÉ? -El contacto entre la pareja se rompió, Sakura hundió el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke mientras él desviaba la mirada durante un segundo y con una mano intentaba cubrir un poco más la espalda de la chica con la sábana.

_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi habitación, Karin? -cuestionó al notar que la chica estaba estática. Y no era para menos, la imagen que se alzaba frente a ella había sido la que menos se hubiera imaginado, Sasuke y Sakura casi desnudos no era algo que ni remotamente hubiera ocupado un lugar en su mente alguna vez. No respondió y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sasuke inhaló profundo apretando la parte superior de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos

_ ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Sakura dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraban. Sasuke recargó el mentón sobre su cabeza

_ Tendré que hablar con ellos -Sakura volvió a mirarlo

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza- De acuerdo, entonces yo me daré un baño. Supongo que podré ocupar el tuyo ¿verdad? -el chico asintió, Sakura se puso de pie, le dio otro beso rápido y después caminó por la habitación hasta cerrar la puerta del baño tras ella. Un par de minutos después Sasuke se levantó, tomó su haori para vestirse y luego salió hacia el despacho donde era más que probable que su equipo lo estuviera esperando. Abrió la puerta de golpe y supo que no se había equivocado

_ ¿Dónde está Karin? -cuestionó al ver que la chica no estaba. Suigetsu rió por lo bajo

_ Salió vociferando no sé que cosas, dijo que eras un imbécil, que no sé quien se las pagaría y que no volvería a pisar este lugar hasta que la intrusa se fuera. Yo espero que cumpla y no se quede sólo en amenazas -Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada

_ ¿Puedo preguntar ahora qué le dijiste para que se molestara? -cuestionó Juugo

_ Sakura está aquí

_ Eso explica todo -interrumpió Suigetsu llevándose una nueva mirada de Sasuke- Ya entendí

_ ¿Cómo que Sakura está aquí? ¿por qué? -preguntó Juugo

_ Hablaré cuando estén todos. Suigetsu ve a buscar a Karin y dile que...

_ Aquí estoy -interrumpió la chica con desgano- Di lo que tengas que decir

_ Sólo lo diré una sola vez. Sakura y yo estamos juntos, a partir de ahora ella vivirá con nosotros, es mi mano derecha, la segunda al mando y sus órdenes serán como si fuesen las mías. Si tienen alguna objeción o llegan a hacer alguna estupidez en su contra juro que no moveré un sólo dedo para salvarlos mientras ella los destroza y después tendrán que vérselas conmigo ¿quedó claro?

_ ¿Y qué se supone que hará la muñequita aquí de nuevo? -preguntó Suigetsu

_ Está por demás decirles que es una gran médico así que sus habilidades nos serán útiles. Eso ya tendrían que saberlo

_ ¡Debes estar bromeando! -gritó Karin furiosa tirando de un solo movimiento con la mano todo lo que había sobre el escritorio - ¡Esa mocosa sólo nos retrasará, cambiará todo. Hemos estado bien sin ella durante todo este tiempo así que no es necesaria! -exclamó casi con desesperación en un intento por hacer entender a Sasuke sin embargo no recibió respuesta y volvió a gritar- ¡Si ya te acostaste con ella deberías de enviarla de regreso a su estúpida aldea!

_ ¡¿Qué tú que? -preguntaron Suigetsu y Juugo al mismo tiempo completamente sorprendidos. Definitivamente la situación se tornó más incómoda de lo que Sasuke pudo haber imaginado. De inmediato el silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación durante algunos minutos hasta que fue roto por una carcajada burlona de Suigetsu

_ Eso no tiene por qué importarles. Sakura está aquí, es lo único que sabrán y no pienso soportar ninguna clase de comentarios ¿quedó claro?

_ Entiendo Sasuke pero, ¿no crees que esta vida no es la mejor para alguien como ella?

_ Juugo tiene razón -interrumpió Suigetsu- no todas las kunoichis son tan rudas como Karin. Pienso que la muñequita no podrá sobrellevar este estilo de vida, algo malo podría sucederle -Karin bufó, no podía creer que todos estuvieran preocupados por la ojiverde. Era simplemente inaudito

_ Dejen que yo me encargue de Sakura y su seguridad -respondió Sasuke con frialdad. Ambos chicos lo miraron dubitativos- ¿acaso tengo que recordarles que ustedes sólo están aquí para acatar mis decisiones y no para cuestionarlas? -no hubo respuesta por algunos minutos- Ahora retírense, reiniciaremos nuestra búsqueda mañana -Suigetsu y Juugo se pusieron de pie y segundos después dejaron la habitación- ¿tienes algún comentario estúpido que hacer Karin o sólo piensas quedarte parada ahí todo el día?- cuestionó el pelinegro sentándose detrás del escritorio

_ No pienso tolerar toda esta estupidez -dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, escuchó la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas

_ Si cruzas esa puerta será mejor que no regreses y si piensas quedarte ya sabes la situación -la chica apretó la manija con fuerza- así que piensa muy bien lo que harás -Karin respiró profundo y luego se giró para verlo

_ Esto es un muy grave error y lo sabes Sasuke. Tú eres quien debería pensarlo bien, porque estoy segura de que llegará el día en el que te vas a arrepentir de la decisión que acabas de tomar ¿y sabes qué? cuando ese día llegue no habrá nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo ni nada para borrar lo que hiciste -segundos después Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrarse y de nuevo se encontró solo en el despacho

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Naruto y Jiraiya iban corriendo a través de las densas arenas del desierto del País del Viento. La visibilidad era casi nula y sin embargo eso no evitaba que continuaran con su rápido andar. El ojiazul tenía la cabeza llena de los pensamientos sobre todo lo que habían ocurrido desde el día anterior luego de la aparición de Sasuke

*_Flashback_*

Las puertas del despacho de Tsunade se abrieron de golpe ocasionándole un sobresalto

_ ¡¿Por qué entras así, Naruto? -cuestionó sorprendida- ¿acaso te volviste loco?

_ Debes ayudarme oba-chan. Necesito un grupo de búsqueda

_ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué estás así?

_ Sasuke estuvo aquí -los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron desmesuradamente- y se acaba de llevar a Sakura-chan

_ ¡¿Qué? -Naruto comenzó a contarle con el más mínimo detalle todo lo ocurrido escasos minutos antes

_... No sé cómo le hizo para poder desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno pero debes ayudarme oba-chan. Si Sakura permanece mucho tiempo con él podría recuperar la memoria y entonces...

_ Me temo que ese es el menor de nuestros problemas Naruto -interrumpió la quinta

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. La vez anterior que Sakura abandonó la aldea tuve que enfrentarme a Danzou y a los demás cuando pidieron que ella fuera ejecutada por alta traición. Si ellos se enteran de que lo hizo de nuevo no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer. Sasuke está en el libro bingo y una vez que se de a conocer la noticia de que Sakura está con él por voluntad propia su nombre también estará ahí...

*_Fin del flashback_*

El rostro de Naruto no podía expresar todo lo que sentía, frustración, coraje, impotencia, rabia, furia y también miedo, miedo por Sakura, por que llegara a recuperar la memoria o porque descubrieran el engaño que estaban montando para salvarle la vida

*_Flashback_*

_... entonces eso es lo que harás Naruto. Debes partir ahora mismo, enviaré un mensajero para que Jiraiya te alcance en la frontera y otro para que le avise al kazekage de la situación

_ Gracias oba-chan

_ Debes darte prisa y volver con Sakura lo antes posible -el rubio asintió y luego salió del despacho- Mucha suerte -susurró la mujer una vez que las puertas se cerraron frente a ella

Minutos después Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino caminaban hacia las puertas principales de la aldea. A unos pocos metros se detuvieron mientras Shikamaru se acercaba a los guardias

_ Tsunade-sama requiere la presencia de uno de ustedes -dijo con pereza. Uno de los shinobis obedeció y entonces Shikamaru hizo la señal para que siguieran con el plan

_ Llegó la hora -dijo Naruto al ver el movimiento- ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacerlo Ino? -la rubia asintió

_ No te preocupes, entre Shika y yo cubriremos el rastro. Tú concéntrate en traer a Sakura de regreso -Naruto asintió luego miró a Hinata

_ Ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun -dijo la ojiperla acercándose a él. El chico no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó

_ Te prometo que regresaré pronto -cuando se separaron tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la besó. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena y luego dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas para darles un poco de privacidad

_ Debes darte prisa -comentó luego de ver de nuevo la señal de Shikamaru. Naruto se apartó de Hinata y volvió a mirar a Ino

_ Gracias, prometo traerla de vuelta

_ Eso espero Uzumaki -respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Naruto correspondió el gesto, volvió a darle un beso rápido a Hinata y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando llegó a las puertas el shinobi le pidió su permiso para salir y lo anotó en el registro que llevaba. En ese momento el cuerpo de Ino se desvaneció siendo sostenido por Hinata luego de que la rubia utilizara su Shintenshin no Jutsu (_Jutsu de posesión de mentes_). Naruto sonrió al ver que el shinobi escribía también el nombre de Sakura- Mucha suerte Naruto -dijo la ojiazul aún en el cuerpo del shinobi

_ Gracias Ino, y también a ti Shikamaru -el chico lo miró con fastidio

_ Sólo regresa vivo ¿quieres? En verdad todo esto es problemático -Naruto sonrió y luego comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo

*_Fin del flashback_*

Estaba poniendo a muchas personas en riesgo con ese descabellado plan pero no había otra opción. Su único objetivo ahora era llevar a Sakura de regreso a la aldea lo más pronto que le fuera posible. No estaba dispuesto a perderla

_ Hemos llegado -dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al ver las puertas de la aldea

_ Hay que darnos prisa -respondió Naruto aumentando el paso

Minutos después fueron recibidos por un par de shinobis de Suna que los llevaron a donde el kazekage se encontraba. Cuando Gaara los vio entrar se acercó de inmediato a Naruto y lo saludó con un apretón de manos

_ Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto. Me alegra verte de nuevo aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias

_ A mi también me da gusto verte Gaara. Supongo que Tsunade-sama ya te puso al tanto ¿no es así? -el pelirrojo asintió

_ Tienes todo mi apoyo, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites -dirigió su mirada al sannin- usted también Jiraiya-san

_ Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama

_ ¿Ya tienes planeado qué hacer Naruto? -el rubio asintió

_ Si, pero necesitamos esperar unos días más para no levantar sospechas

_ Estoy de acuerdo -en ese instante Matsuri entró al despacho

_ Me mandó llamar Gaara-sama

_ Por favor muéstrales sus habitaciones

_ Por supuesto. Síganme -hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió siendo seguida por Naruto y Jiraiya

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana reflexionando la situación. Ahora que Sakura había decidido quedarse con él no le preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder con Karin sino con Naruto. Sabía que él no aceptaría esa decisión tan fácil y temía que volviera a buscarlo para pelear contra él. Sabía que una vez que Naruto se enterara lo odiaría más que nunca y no sólo a él, aunque parecía imposible, sentía que también odiaría a Sakura -entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana que se trataba de la ojiverde

_ ¿Estás ocupado? -cuestionó mientras entraba cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el desastre en el que estaba convertido el despacho- ¿tan mal estuvo? -Sasuke asintió y lentamente se fue acercando a ella

_ Hmp, no te preocupes. Tendrán que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano -entonces la abrazó con fuerza tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde- ¿ya le avisaste a tu familia? -Sakura se apartó de él para mirarlo sin librarse del abrazo y negó con la cabeza

_ Aún no. Sigo pensando en todas las posibles reacciones que habrá cuando se enteren. No sé si esta sea la peor -dijo mirando de nuevo el desastre

_ No puedes prolongarlo por mucho tiempo. Una vez que se den cuenta de tu ausencia enviarán a un escuadrón a buscarte y eso sólo lo empeoraría -respondió. No podían retrasar lo inevitable

_ Supongo que tienes razón -entonces la expresión de Sasuke volvió a tornarse seria- ¿sucede algo? -el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, lentamente se acercó al rostro de Sakura y la besó. No podía prometerle hacerla feliz, tampoco no lastimarla pero lo intentaría sólo con el fin de regresarle tan sólo un poco de lo mucho que ella le había dado. Ya después enfrentarían a todo Konoha si fuese necesario aunque esperaba que Naruto lograra entenderlo no sólo por él si no también por Sakura.

* * *

Mmm, me llegaron mucho RR diciendo que cuando subia, lo siento mucho, casi siempre subo los tres fics al mismo tiempo, y no se por qué este no lo subi, pero psz... aqui tienen un poco ;)

Feliz casi día de reyes ^^


	18. Confrontación

**_Scene 18: Confrontación_**

_El viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo su cabello de manera casi violenta y el sol permanecía oculto entre las densas nubes grises mientras intentaba identificar el par de siluetas que veía en lo alto. Reconocía ese lugar, era el valle del fin. La fría lluvia comenzó a caer de manera intensa y a pesar de que el bosque estaba junto a ella no lograba encontrar refugio. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo cegándola momentáneamente. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la luz se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de posición, ahora pudo identificar aquel par de siluetas que instantes antes había visto a lo lejos. Se trataba de Sasuke y Naruto parados frente a frente y ella en medio. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban frialdad absoluta  
_

_- ¡Nii-san! -exclamó intentado llamar la atención del rubio aunque parecía que no podía escucharla  
_

_- No permitiré que le hagas daño, Sasuke -dijo mientras su chakra iba en aumento reflejándose en el color de sus ojos y el recrudecimiento de sus facciones. Sakura volvió a gritar y de nuevo el resultado fue el mismo  
_

_- Ella es mía y lo sabes. No tengo que matarte Naruto pero si no permites que ella esté a mi lado tendré que hacerlo -sentenció desenvainando su katana. Sakura no lograba entender qué era lo que sucedía  
_

_- Pues entonces tú tampoco me dejas otra opción. Ella no es para ti. No la mereces -en ese momento comenzó una batalla intensa dónde todo parecía indicar que uno de ellos no saldría con vida. El sonido del kunai de Naruto chocando contra la katana de Sasuke lograba acallar un poco el ruido de la lluvia a su alrededor. Luego pasaron a los ninjutsus de toda clase  
_

_- ¡Basta, deténganse! -exclamó de nuevo acercándose a ellos. Intentó tocar a Sasuke pero cuando acercó su mano, ésta traspasó al pelinegro- ¡Por favor deténganse! -gritó de nuevo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr sin control por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando salir de aquella extraña pesadilla. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Sasuke estaba de rodillas frente a ella, su respiración era agitada y un hilo de sangre corría por su labio inferior  
_

_- Te advertí que no volvieras a acercarte a ella, te dije que para nosotros estabas muerto pero no quisiste entender -dijo el rubio acercándose a él. Su aspecto era simplemente terrorífico, sólo una vez Sakura lo había visto perder el control de esa manera y eso había sido mientras entrenaba con su abuelo. Ahora había algo extraño en su mirada, pudo notar el odio y la sed de sangre que estaban corriendo por su cuerpo  
_

_- No pienso renunciar a ella, Naruto. No ahora -respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie. De nuevo el combate reinició y antes de que Sakura pudiera parpadear Naruto había atravesado a Sasuke con su rasengan  
_

_- ¡SASUKE! -gritó la ojiverde al ver el cuerpo del chico cayendo frente a ella  
_

_- Sa...ku...ra -le pareció escuchar del pelinegro antes de que cerrara los ojos. Un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de la ojiverde  
_

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, despierta! ¡Abre los ojos! -pedía Sasuke sacudiendo a la pelirosa levemente luego de que ella se parara de golpe de la cama gritando- ¡Sakura! -la chica por fin abrió los ojos, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. Al ver que Sasuke estaba frente a ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin control por sus mejillas. El pelinegro no sabía que pensar, supuso que había tenido un mal sueño así que lentamente fue rodeándola con sus brazos- Tranquila, ya pasó

Sakura aferró sus manos a la espalda de Sasuke, ese sueño había sido tan real que literalmente le quitó la respiración. Aún ahora estando despierta tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento Sasuke desapareciera o que algo malo le pasara. Los minutos siguieron pasando y ella no lograba dejar de llorar. Sasuke se acomodó de nuevo en la cama sentándose para poder recargar a Sakura en su pecho. De un modo extraño le afectaba verla llorar, quería preguntarle qué había soñado pero ella no podía articular palabra alguna. La sentía temblar sobre su pecho así que supuso que aquel sueño había sobrepasado la barrera de una simple pesadilla. Él había tenido esa clase de sueños cientos de veces antes y aunque no hubo nadie a su lado, de algún modo u otro logró superarlos. El pelinegro se quedó despierto toda la noche vigilando que una nueva pesadilla no volviera a robarle la tranquilidad a Sakura. En ese momento deseó, sin racionalidad alguna, la posibilidad de compartir sus sueños para así lograr protegerla de aquello que la había aterrorizado

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó y vio a Sasuke parado frente a la ventana mirando a través de ella. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella ya había despertado se giró para mirarla, lentamente se acercó sentándose en la cama

- ¿Lograste dormir un poco? -la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos gracias a que pasó la mitad de la noche llorando- ¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que soñaste? -Sakura lo miró dubitativa. Aún ella no podía definir a ciencia cierta qué había soñado o por qué. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos

- Yo... soñé que tú y mi hermano peleaban en el valle del fin -Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo- sé que suena extraño pero era como si ustedes se conocieran desde antes. No logré ver nada más salvo la pelea que ustedes mantenían, luego... -hizo una pausa al recordar a Naruto asesinando a Sasuke. La sola idea de que uno de los chicos más importantes para ella muriera a manos del otro era simplemente escalofriante. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Sasuke atrajo hacia él

- Tranquila, no tienes por qué contarme más. Fue una pesadilla solamente, nada va a suceder

Un par de días después de su llegada a Suna, Naruto decidió no aplazar más lo que había planeado, realizó una serie de sellos y un sapo apareció frente a él y Gaara, le entregó un pergamino y después vio al animal desaparecer

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo? -preguntó el pelirrojo luego de unos instantes- si no quieres que Jiraiya-san te acompañe yo podría hacerlo. Después de todo, te lo debo

- Estaré bien. Esto es algo que sólo nos concierne a los tres y debemos afrontarlo. Tengo que reconocer que tengo miedo de que Sakura-chan recupere la memoria cuando nos vea juntos pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr si quiero llevarla de regreso a la aldea

- Podrías decir que ha elegido quedarse aquí como kunoichi aliada para adiestrar a los ninjas médico de la aldea -Naruto negó con la cabeza

- No puedo Gaara, ya he puesto a muchas personas en riesgo para cubrir mi rastro al venir aquí. Si el consejo se entera de que Suna ayuda a ninjas renegados de Konoha podrías tener problemas.

- Gamakichi puede traerla de regreso él solo si así lo quieres Naruto -interrumpió Jiraiya- Así no nos arriesgaríamos a que Sakura pueda llegar a recuperar la memoria -el rubio negó con la cabeza

- Lo mejor será que siga mi plan. Siento que no podremos sostener esta mentira por más tiempo. Si Sakura-chan llega a recordar algo significaría que es lo mejor

- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás afrontarla si llega a recordar? -Naruto dudó por un instante pero finalmente asintió

- Si no lo estuviera ¿qué clase de hermano sería? -Jiraiya sonrió. Definitivamente Naruto seguía siendo casi el mismo aunque tenía que reconocer que había madurado un poco

Sasuke, Sakura y el resto del equipo Hebi se encontraban fuera de la fortaleza cubiertos con capas negras preparándose para partir en busca de información sobre Itachi. Irían Sasuke y Sakura juntos, Juugo y Suigetsu y Karin iría sola al negarse a ir con sus dos compañeros.

-... entonces nos veremos aquí en cinco días. No sigan pistas inútiles -indicó Sasuke. Cuando sólo quedaron él y Sakura apareció el sapo frente a ellos

- No puede ser... -susurró la ojiverde. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba- Hola Gamakichi -dijo acercándose al sapo que no dejaba de mirar con molestia a Sasuke.

- Tú hermano me ha enviado con algo para ti -comentó extendiendo su lengua con el pergamino

- ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Le dijiste dónde encontrarme? -el animal negó

- Está muy preocupado por ti, Sakura-chan. Jiraiya también lo está

- Lo sé. Gracias Gamakichi puedes volver -respondió la ojiverde dedicándole una sonrisa. Un segundo después el sapo desapareció

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Sasuke una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo

- Parece ser un pergamino de invocación. Definitivamente no se puede retrasar lo inevitable

- ¿Quieres abrirlo ahora? -Sakura asintió

- Hay que alejarnos un poco

Ambos corrieron por más de dos horas y cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de la fortaleza decidieron detenerse.

- Estaré cerca -dijo Sasuke antes de irse. Sakura rompió el sello del pergamino y segundos después Naruto apareció frente a ella. Su rostro lucía extremadamente serio y hasta cierto punto frío lo cual hizo que de inmediato recordara aquel sueño

- Hola nii-san -susurró la ojiverde con timidez. Naruto no respondió quedándose ambos en silencio

- Dame una razón por la cual estás condenándote Sakura, ¿estás conciente de lo que él es? ¿sabes que él es un shinobi renegado de Konoha? -la pelirosa dio un respingo. No sabía que Sasuke fuera de su aldea  
- Si -mintió- lo sé perfectamente

- Sakura aún no es tarde -dijo Naruto acercándose a ella con ansiedad- podemos volver a la aldea, la oba-chan ha logrado cubrir tu ausencia así que será como si nada hubiera pasado. Vamos, por favor. Hay que volver

- Yo... yo... lo siento nii-san pero... no volveré -Naruto dio un respingo- tú dijiste que en esa aldea murieron tus sueños y que no querías que eso sucediera conmigo. Mi sueño es estar con Sasuke-kun y entiendo perfectamente lo que eso significa

- ¡Por favor Sakura! -suplicó acercándose más a ella- ¡no puedes hacernos esto! ¡no puedes dejarnos! ¡no es justo! ¿qué no lo entiendes? -cuestionó casi molesto

- Tú eres quién no parece entender nii-san -replicó la ojiverde- ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender que yo me haya enamorado de él?

- ¿Pero cómo si apenas lo conoces? ¿cómo puedes decir que estás enamorada de él si...?

- Pues lo estoy. Yo lo amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar ¿acaso no puedes imaginarte como me siento? ¿no sientes lo mismo cuando estás con Hinata?

- Eso es distinto Sakura -respondió Naruto- Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y ella también me ama

- Por supuesto que no es diferente. Yo sé que Sasuke-kun me ama y siento como si lo conociera desde antes así que no me importa recorrer el mismo camino que él -de repente se exasperó al ver la renuencia del rubio- ¡Mi felicidad está a su lado y eso es lo único que debería importarte! -Naruto dio un respingo y luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras pensaba en eso. Hacía tan poco tiempo Sasuke había sido lo que la había llevado casi a la muerte y ahora era su felicidad. No podía creerlo, era como si el pasado estuviera repitiéndose otra vez. No había nada que pudiera hacerla olvidarlo por completo.

Luego de varios minutos de un sepulcral silencio, se dio por vencido

- Tu nombre estará en el libro bingo y entonces serás perseguida por todas las aldeas ¿lo sabes verdad? -la ojiverde asintió- Yo no podré protegerte por mucho tiempo más. Tarde o temprano en la aldea sabrán que estás con él y yo...

- Tú harás lo que tengas que hacer nii-san -respondió sonriendo con ternura. Naruto dio un respingo- no tienes por qué preocuparte

- No quiero perderte Sakura. Eres lo único que tengo -la ojiverde se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos

- Nunca vas a perderme nii-san ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? -preguntó inclinando la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que sus frentes quedaran unidas. Lo miró fijamente- Eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante para mí. Créeme, para mí resultó muy difícil haber tenido que elegir pero no me arrepiento ¿y sabes por qué? porque yo sé que estarás bien, porque tienes a Hinata y al abuelo y siempre podrás contar conmigo pero Sasuke-kun... él me necesita. Tal vez creas que estoy loca pero dentro de mí siento que es así. Si por mí fuera regresaría contigo y con él a Konoha pero no es posible. Mi camino acaba de unirse al de él y ahora yo iré a dondequiera que él vaya -el rubio no pudo más y la abrazó

- Nada hará que cambies de opinión ¿verdad? -la chica se apartó un poco y negó con la cabeza- entonces quiero hablar con él -Sakura dio un respingo. Naruto dejó de abrazarla- Aparece de una buena vez. Puedo sentir tu chakra a kilómetros -dijo mirando hacia su derecha. En ese momento Sasuke apareció entre los árboles acercándose a ellos. Sakura se giró para mirarlo- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos Sakura-chan? -la chica volvió a mirarlo- sólo unos minutos. Prometo regresarlo vivo -Sasuke sonrió de lado por el comentario. La ojiverde lo miró

- No tardaré -dijo el pelinegro. Sakura asintió y segundos después se alejó. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y aún cuando ya no pudo verla más siguió mirando en esa dirección. Un par de minutos después se giró lentamente para mirar a Naruto y entonces sintió el puño del rubio impactar contra su cara sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y haciéndolo caer al piso. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y escupió un poco de sangre- ¿No me digas que vas a pelear conmigo otra vez, Naruto?

- Levántate -ordenó el ojiazul parándose frente a él. Sasuke se tocó la zona del golpe- Eso es una mínima prueba de lo que te espera si vuelves a lastimarla ¿te quedó claro? -el pelinegro sonrió sarcástico

- Sigues siendo igual de impulsivo ¿verdad? -entonces dio un pequeño respingo al ver que Naruto le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la miró por un instante y luego se paró dejándola extendida. Ahora fue Naruto quien sonrió de lado

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la aldea, Sasuke?

- No empecemos con lo mismo otra vez Naruto -respondió fríamente

- Por favor -pidió- Estoy seguro de que si hablas con la hokage ella te perdonará y podrás vivir en Konoha otra vez, con nosotros

- Te lo repetiré por última vez: NO. No volveré a Konoha ¿ya te quedó claro?

- No solamente te lo estoy diciendo por ti sino también por Sakura-chan

- Lo siento pero no volveré y no quiero pasar por lo mismo que en los últimos años así que ya no insistas -un silencio apareció entre ellos

- Supongo que tú tampoco cambiarás de opinión ¿verdad? -Sasuke sonrió de lado

- Ya intentaste convencer a Sakura ¿cierto? Ella estará bien

- Eso espero Sasuke. Te lo advierto. No querrás enfrentarte a la quinta, a todo Konoha, a Ero-sennin y a toda la familia de sapos ¿verdad? -cuestionó con una sonrisa- eso sin contar que primero te haré pedazos -el pelinegro volvió a sonreír

- Eso quiero verlo -respondió con aires de superioridad

- No me retes, Uchiha -ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos. Tenían que reconocer que ese lazo que se había forjado entre ellos seguía intacto a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años- Sólo cuida bien de ella ¿quieres? Y recuerda que siempre estaré esperando el día en que quieran regresar -dijo agachando la mirada. Se había dado por vencido en ese asunto. Definitivamente no podía contra Sasuke y Sakura juntos

- Te prometo algo Naruto -dijo luego de un par de minutos haciendo que el rubio centrara su mirada de nuevo en él- Prometo que regresaré a Konoha cuando un dobe llegue a ser hokage -una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en el rostro del rubio- Cuando ese día llegue lo pensaré seriamente así que ya sabes que hacer

- ¡Por supuesto! -exclamó emocionado. Entonces apareció Sakura detrás de Sasuke

- Debemos irnos -dijo el pelinegro girándose para verla. La ojiverde asintió y luego se acercó a Naruto quedando frente a él. De nuevo la abrazó, por una parte alegrado de que no recordara nada ahora que estaban los tres juntos otra vez. Sintió que entonces no había por que preocuparse

- Sakura -susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir las lágrimas- prométeme que escribirás seguido para decirme cómo estás ¿de acuerdo? -sintió que la ojiverde asentía- Te voy a extrañar mucho, Sakura-chan. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides

- Yo también te quiero mucho nii-san y voy a extrañarte más de lo que te imaginas. Dile al abuelo que también lo quiero mucho y que también lo extrañaré ¿si?

- Por supuesto. Cuídate mucho, Sakura-chan -se separaron un poco y sonrieron. Naruto limpió un par de lágrimas que acababan de asomarse en el rostro de la ojiverde- Estaré esperando a que regreses -Sakura asintió y luego volvió a situarse junto a Sasuke. Naruto y él se miraron fijamente por unos instantes y finalmente el rubio le extendió la mano. Esta vez Sasuke la estrechó- Mucha suerte -el Uchiha asintió y luego comenzaron a alejarse hasta que el ojiazul no los vio más.

Minutos después Naruto seguía parado en el mismo lugar con la vista fija en la nada. Ahora creía que definitivamente había fuerzas más grandes capaces de hacer que simples sentimientos prevalecieran aún cuando los recuerdos fueran borrados o tal vez era que había recuerdos que no podían ser olvidados -soltó un suspiro- Iba a ser interesante tener que explicarle a la hokage que su discípula había elegido otro camino. Ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para la golpiza que seguramente la quinta le daría por no haberla llevado de regreso a Konoha -sonrió- ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar que Sakura y Sasuke fueran felices si es que eso podía llegar a ser posible -deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera-, y también ahora se dedicaría a dar el máximo para poder convertirse en hokage. Sus motivos para lograrlo habían aumentado. Lo haría para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo, lo haría para poder estar con Hinata y también lo haría para que algún día Sasuke y Sakura regresaran a su lado. A partir de ese momento esperaría con ansias a que aquel día llegara y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Estaba seguro de que así sería.

* * *

Ya estoy de vuelta! Esperaba subir antes pero es que tuve tantos problemas que no me daba la cabeza para prender mi computadora y subir el fic, pero aquí está (:


	19. Encuentro

**_Scene 19: Encuentro_**

_Dos años después..._

_*Flashback* (Horas antes)_

_Durante el trayecto, Sakura no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara de un mal presentimiento, una extraña sensación de ahogo y ansiedad que impregnaba su pecho. Desde que se habían despedido de Naruto hacía ya tanto tiempo, se entregó a la búsqueda de Itachi junto a Sasuke pero en realidad ella no había pensado que en realidad algún día llegarían a encontrarlo, y ahora, en ese momento iban a su encuentro. Dentro de su pecho algo se oprimió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban cerca del lugar al que tenían como destino, inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha al extremo opuesto a la altura del corazón. Entonces escuchó que Sasuke se dirigía a los demás_

_- Ustedes tres vayan adelante, el lugar está a unos quince minutos más. Sigan por ese camino y deténganse un kilómetro antes de llegar ¿de acuerdo? -Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin lo miraron extrañados pero finalmente asintieron para después desaparecer entre el bosque. Cuando se quedaron solos, Sasuke se giró para mirar a Sakura que permanecía de pie a sus espaldas- ¿Puedo preguntar que te sucede?_

_- ¿A mí? Nada. Estoy bien_

_- ¿Sabes cuánto odio que me mientan? -Sakura no respondió. La realidad era que ni ella misma sabía qué le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de Sasuke clavada en ella, tuvo que responder_

_- La verdad no lo sé. Es solo que... -hizo una pausa. Mordió su labio inferior intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada- es solo que yo... temo por ti -Sasuke frunció el ceño- No me malinterpretes, no dudo de tus capacidades y habilidades pero... -el Uchiha se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó para que lo mirara_

_- Sé lo que quieres decir pero tú mejor que nadie debe saber que no puedo decirte que todo saldrá bien porque es probable que no sea del todo cierto. Desearía decírtelo pero no puedo -Sakura dio un respingo. Era verdad- Este es mi camino Sakura, yo siempre supe que algún día, tarde o temprano, llegaría a este punto y tú decidiste seguirlo conmigo_

_- Lo sé pero... - no pudo terminar. Los labios de Sasuke habían sellado los suyos y en ese momento las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo pero él tenía razón. Ese era el camino que él había elegido y ella lo había aceptado. Ahora no podía simplemente pedirle que se olvidara de su venganza y que vivieran juntos para siempre. Su destino era ese._

_- ¿Lo entiendes? -cuestionó el pelinegro mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Sakura bajó la mirada y finalmente asintió. Permanecieron un par de minutos así y luego decidieron continuar con su camino. Después de encontrarse con los demás, llegaron al lugar donde Kisame los esperaba. Sasuke lo miró y el akatsuki le dejó continuar pero cuando el resto del equipo se dispuso a seguirlo, Kisame les bloqueó el paso._

_- Esto es asunto sólo entre Itachi y Sasuke._  
_El menor de los Uchiha miró hacia atrás y pudo ver la mirada de Sakura, recorrió con la vista a sus otros compañeros y finalmente asintió con la cabeza._

_- Cuiden de ella. -se limitó a decir antes de seguir con su camino._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Sasuke había ido a su encuentro con Itachi. Algo debía ir mal. Sakura estaba segura de ello, podía sentirlo. Muy temprano aquella mañana por fin el tiempo que habían invertido en la búsqueda del mayor de los Uchiha había dado sus frutos. Kisame se había presentado ante el equipo Hebi anunciándole a Sasuke el lugar y la hora a la que debía reunirse con Itachi cerca de donde se encontraban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro aceptó la invitación y luego de hablar con el resto del equipo, los cinco se pusieron en marcha hacia donde el akatsuki les había dicho. Ahora no tenían ninguna noticia sobre la batalla y eso era algo que estaba matando a la ojiverde

- Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Iré a ver cómo está -susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Sasuke había ido. Sin embargo, su paso fue bloqueado por Kisame

- Dije que no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes interviniera -gruñó desenvainando su katana. Apuntó a Sakura y la hizo retroceder lentamente. En ese momento, Suigetsu se interpuso entre ellos

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla -amenazó el chico mirando fijamente a Kisame sintiendo como Juugo se ponía a su lado- sólo dame un motivo más y tendré la oportunidad de rebanarte -Sakura estaba sorprendida, jamás imaginó que ellos la defenderían pero pudo sentir que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su propia vida por ella.

La tormenta comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

No muy lejos de ahí, la batalla entre los hermanos estaba llegando a un punto culminante. Lo que había empezado como un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, había pasado a ser una batalla con genjutsus y finalmente ahora había sido todo un despliegue de ninjutsus. El chakra de Sasuke se estaba agotando luego de haber activado su sello de maldición en la segunda fase. Había sufrido las técnicas más poderosas del mangekyou sharingan de su hermano mayor pero él tampoco estaba ileso. La ejecución de esos justus lo habían agotado y además Sasuke había logrado herirle la pierna y quemarle un brazo.

El cansancio se había apoderado de sus cuerpos y ambos sabían que el final de aquel combate se estaba acercando.

- Es una lastima que aún no tengas el mangekyou sharingan, hermanito -dijo Itachi acercándose a él- pero claro, no te has esforzado lo suficiente como para conseguirlo. Has estado muy ocupado con esa chica ¿no es verdad? -un nombre llegó a la mente de Sasuke

- _[Sakura... ¿cómo sabía Itachi sobre ella?]  
_- Claro, he oído rumores acerca de que tú la habías intentado matar y luego decidiste persuadirla sobre abandonar la aldea para que se fuera contigo -una profunda y corta risa emergió del pecho del mayor de los Uchiha- En definitiva puedo imaginar lo ocupado que has estado. Me pregunto que pasará cuando se entere de que has muerto. Seguramente la va a destrozar pero no te preocupes, te haré el inmenso favor de enviarla contigo.

En medio del cansancio, el solo pensamiento de que su hermano mayor o cualquiera pudiera hacerle daño a Sakura lleno su maniatado cuerpo de nuevos bríos. No permitiría que nadie se atreviera a, incluso pensar en lastimarla. Sólo tenía un último movimiento, era todo o nada.

La lluvia caía incesante sobre el bosque. Sakura había permanecido frente a Kisame preguntándose sobre la batalla. El hueco que se estaba formando en su pecho iba creciendo más rápido de lo que se había dado cuenta. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

- Lo mejor será que busquemos refugio -sugirió Juugo acercándose a ella. Sakura negó con la cabeza

- No pienso moverme de este lugar. No hasta que... -no pudo completar esa frase. No supo decir si hasta que Sasuke volviera o...

- Te entiendo Sakura-chan pero no tiene sentido esperar bajo la lluvia. Hay que buscar refugio. Sasuke podrá encontrarnos - de nuevo la ojiverde se negó, aún cuando desde hacía mucho tiempo la capa negra había dejado de cumplir su función de protección. No podía irse, no sin Sasuke, no sin...

En ese momento un enorme rayo descendió cerca de dónde ellos se encontraban. Todos miraron en esa dirección, conscientes de lo que significaba. Sólo un nombre cruzó por la mente de la ojiverde  
_  
Sasuke...  
_  
El impacto del rayo hizo que la tierra bajo sus pies retumbara. Un instante después, un nuevo movimiento se sintió y en la lejanía, se vieron llamas negras cubrir los árboles. Sakura no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible. Intentó correr en esa dirección pero Suigetsu le rodeó la cintura impidiendo que se moviera

- ¡Suéltame!, Sasuke está ahí. Debo ir

- Cálmate muñequita. No podemos acercarnos

- ¡No! ¡suéltame! -gritó intentando zafarse del agarre. La desesperación estaba llenando su interior escapando a través de su garganta como un grito- ¡SASUKE!

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no podía precisar en que momento había terminado. El cuerpo de Itachi estaba tirado frente a él. Por fin lo había conseguido, su venganza había sido cumplida -o al menos así lo había pensado- pero el costo había sido muy alto. La muerte aguardaba por él, estaba cerca. Años atrás no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto sacrificar su propia vida por llegar a aquel momento pero ahora... ahora daría todo por tener unos minutos más, por tan sólo verla una vez más... Sakura... ahora no podía creer que la última imagen de ella que se llevaría al otro mundo fuera esa mirada llena de tristeza que captó cuando la dejó atrás antes de enfrentar a su hermano. Estaba hecho. Todo había terminado.

Odiaba que así fuera pero su hermano tenía razón, a Sakura le iba a afectar mucho su muerte. En verdad deseaba poder verla una última vez pero no sentía que eso fuera posible. Moriría dos veces por no verla sufrir, porque no llorara por su causa. Moriría tantas veces como fuese necesario para que ella no sintiera dolor por él, porque lo olvidara.

Dirigió una última mirada al cuerpo de Itachi, sonrió melancólicamente debido a la ironía que había resultado de aquel encuentro, de las verdades que por fin le habían sido reveladas en el último minuto y que en otro momento probablemente hubieran cambiado su camino. Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y se derrumbó a lado de su hermano mayor, vio el cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro y entonces cerró los ojos. Su último pensamiento fue hacia una sola persona, la única que había logrado darle un rayo de luz en medio de toda la existencia que pasó en la oscuridad...  
_  
Sakura...  
_  
En Konoha, Naruto se encontraba de pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre el barandal del puente donde su antiguo equipo solía reunirse cuando les asignaban misiones. Aquellos tiempos lucían ahora tan lejanos como si hubiera pasado toda una vida en vez de unos cuantos años. Seis para ser más precisos. Más de la mitad de ellos los había pasado persiguiendo a Sasuke, intentando recuperar a su mejor amigo y hacía más de dos años había decidido dejarlo ir y también había dejado a Sakura partir con él. Ahora sólo vivía a la espera de su regreso. Esperaba que el camino que siguieran los guiara al final de vuelta a la aldea, a su hogar.

Cada día de su vida estaría aguardando su regreso y también trabajaría duro para cumplir lo que una vez prometió. No había momento del día, principalmente al caer la noche, en el que no pensara en el día en el que regresó a Konoha luego de despedirse de Sasuke y Sakura.

_*Flashback*_

_El amanecer comenzaba cuando él y Jiraiya habían cruzado las puertas de la aldea._

_- No te preocupes, Ero-sennin. Yo me haré cargo de esto_

_- Hemos estado juntos en esto durante los últimos dieciocho meses. No voy a dejarte solo al final -Naruto esbozó una tenue sonrisa._

_- Te lo agradezco pero creo que será mejor que yo le diga a la oba-chan cómo sucedieron las cosas. Somos las dos personas a las que más le gusta golpear así que no hay que darle motivos para que su furia alcance proporciones colosales -Jiraiya sonrió captando la indirecta. Naruto quería hacerlo solo. Necesitaba hacerlo solo._

_- Entiendo, si es lo que quieres entonces te veré después -Naruto asintió y luego, cuando el anciano desapareció de su vista, decidió ir directamente con la quinta._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Aún podía recordar la expresión de Tsunade cuando le informó la situación. La primera reacción de la mujer fue sentirse más que furiosa, tanto con Naruto como con Sakura, todo lo estuvo sobre el escritorio terminó volando a través de la habitación hasta el piso. Luego pasó por la negación, repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso no podría estar pasando, que Naruto le estaba jugando una muy mala broma y que Sakura regresaría pronto. Y finalmente, después de aproximadamente cuatro horas, llegó a la resignación pero no la aceptación. El camino de Sakura había sido elegido, su vida había sido cambiada y ahora ellos tenían que continuar.

_*Flashback*_

_Luego de escuchar toda la historia sobre su encuentro, la hokage tuvo que reunirse con el consejo. Después de un par de horas, volvió a llamar a Naruto. Cuando el rubio entró al lugar, Tsunade se encontraba sentada con las manos alrededor de un vaso que imaginó que contenía sake. Durante varios minutos reinó el silencio hasta que la mujer decidió hablar_

_- He terminado la reunión con el consejo_

_- ¿Y qué sucedió?_

_- Todos acordaron que la acción de Sakura era claramente deserción, Danzou sugirió, más bien ordenó que el nombre de Sakura fuera puesto en el libro bingo y -hizo una pausa y bebió lo que había en el vaso- y todos estuvieron de acuerdo_

_- ¡Ese maldito anciano in...! -Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara._

_- Ya está hecho, Naruto. Su nombre ha ingresado al libro -el rubio dio un respingo-Lamentablemente yo ya no puedo hacer más pero... tú si -el ojiazul dio un respingo y la miró con curiosidad- La única manera en que un nombre es borrado del libro bingo es si el shinobi obtiene la absolución de dos kages, el de su aldea que no haya sido quien puso su nombre en el libro y uno más. Espero que entiendas las posibilidades que tienes para ayudarla. -el chico asintió_

_- Por supuesto. Sé lo que significa._

_- Me alegra. Debes esforzarte Naruto, ya no sólo por ti sino por todas las demás personas que dependemos de ti. -hizo una pausa e inhaló profundo- porque yo también espero que puedas ayudar a que Sakura vuelva de nuevo a la aldea_

_- ¡Ya verás oba-chan, no te defraudaré!_

_- Eso espero, Naruto. No quiero que hagas que cambie de opinión -comentó con una tenue sonrisa, luego el silencio volvió a aparecer por unos instantes- supongo que ahora regresarás a vivir a la aldea ¿no es verdad?_

_- Si, prefiero volver a entrenar aquí._

_Ambos siguieron conversando por un rato más hasta que finalmente el rubio se retiró. Después de contarle la nueva situación a Jiraiya, el sannin aceptó y decidió quedarse con él._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Más de dos años habían pasado desde aquel día. Ahora que había sido nombrado jounin, esa misma mañana, sentía que se encontraba un paso más cerca de conseguirlo. Sería cuestión de tiempo y un poco más de esfuerzo -dejó de mirar correr el agua del arroyo y miró al cielo. No se rendiría. Su meta estaba más que clara así que no dejaría de luchar por alcanzarla.

En ese momento escuchó una voz perfectamente familiar a su lado. Dirigió su mirada en esa dirección y se encontró al motivo por el que había estado esperando. Hinata acababa de regresar de una misión y ese lugar se había convertido en su punto de reunión. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella, la abrazó dando un giro en el aire y luego la besó con intensidad aferrando aquel frágil cuerpo al suyo. Hinata estaba más que acostumbrada a esa clase de recibimientos, aún cuando fueran tan sólo un par de semanas, Naruto siempre la recibía como si hubiesen sido siglos enteros sin verla. Eso la llenaba de una inmensa alegría, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro crecía cada vez más y parecía que nunca se terminaría. Volvió a concentrarse en el chico y pudo sentir sus manos metiéndose entre la tela de su ropa hasta rozar la piel de su espalda provocándole una mezcla entre escalofríos y cosquillas que se reflejaron en una tímida risa. Finalmente Naruto decidió darle un respiro

- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé? Han sido las cinco semanas más largas de toda mi vida -cuestionó el ojiazul sin dejar de abrazarla. Hinata solo sonrió mientras un tenue rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

- P...pero si estuviste en una misión hasta hace una semana -comentó la ojiperla con una sonrisa

- Cierto, pero eso no significa que en ese tiempo yo no te hubiera extrañado -la sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la chica antes de que Naruto volviera a besarla. Se moría de ganas por contarle que ya era un jounin pero más eran sus ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, de ir a su apartamento y tenerla por completo como desde hacía seis largas semanas que no lo hacía. Su amor por ella era la otra fuerza igual de grande que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante en su camino para llegar a ser hokage. Y sabía que ese día se estaba acercando.

Podía sentirlo.

En el momento en el que Kisame desapareció de su camino, Sakura se liberó del agarre de Suigetsu y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde todo había sucedido. Corría tan rápido que ni siquiera podía sentir la tierra mojada bajo sus pies, ni la pesadez de sus prendas mojadas. Había dejado de llover pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su angustia. La opresión en su pecho era tan grande que estaba a punto de impedirle respirar. Aunque nada de eso importaba. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, tenía que saber que él estaba bien, con vida.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar donde la batalla había sucedido, estudió todo con la mirada hasta que se encontró con lo que tanto temía. Los cuerpos de Itachi y Sasuke yacían en el piso y ninguno de los parecía dar señales de vida.

La sangre se congeló en sus venas y su corazón dejó de latir.

- No -susurró mientras con pasos vacilantes se iba acercando quitándose los guantes. Inconscientemente, sus manos resplandecían de un tenue color verde. Entonces corrió hasta caer de rodillas junto a Sasuke, lo giró y comenzó a revisarlo- Sasuke, Sasuke despierta ¿puedes oírme? -preguntó nerviosa. No hubo respuesta. Revisó con la mirada el cuerpo del pelinegro pero eran tantas las heridas que no sabía por donde comenzar- ¡Por favor Sasuke, despierta!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta ni señal alguna de que el Uchiha pudiera estarle escuchando. Con rapidez comenzó a trabajar para poder curar las heridas. No iba a dejarlo morir, no podía permitirlo. Empleó todo cuanto traía en el bolso que siempre llevaba consigo y una cantidad inmensa de chakra. Su concentración era absoluta en su labor, ni siquiera se percató cuando Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu habían llegado al lugar. Tampoco notó la presencia de Kisame hasta que lo escuchó tras de ella.

- Dásela cuando despierte. Son las respuestas que tanto busca -le susurró el akatsuki arrojando un pequeño sobre junto a ella y después ya no supo nada sobre él.

Sólo pensaba en salvarle la vida a Sasuke. Era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos y nada podía distraerla de su labor. Los minutos estaban transcurriendo de una forma tan rápida y tan lenta a la vez que en realidad no sentía como si el paso del tiempo estuviera en su curso normal. Estaba actuando lo mejor que podía, pero aún así no le parecía lo suficientemente rápido ni que su chakra fuera tan fuerte como lo deseaba. Por alguna razón en esos momentos sus habilidades no le parecían tan excelsas como en otros momentos pero no podía entender el por qué.

- Sasuke, vamos Sasuke ¡abre los ojos! -ordenó con desesperación junto a su oído- por favor Sasuke. No puedes morirte. Sasuke Uchiha tienes prohibido morirte ¿me escuchas? No se te ocurra dejarme porque harás que me enfade mucho -sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer- por favor, abre los ojos. ¡Sasuke!

En ese momento, respondiendo a sus plegarias, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos logrando enfocarlos con dificultad en el rostro de Sakura. En verdad era ella. Estaba ahí, junto a él. Luego comenzó a divagar a su alrededor. Tuvo la sensación de que los demás también estaban ahí pero a la única que podía escuchar era a Sakura. Le alegró infinitamente poder verla una vez más

- Sasuke -dijo acariciando el rostro del chico con las manos- Sasuke, mírame. -de nuevo los ojos negros de Sasuke se centraron en ella. Una de sus manos tomó uno de los mechones rosados de su cabello y lo acarició con sus dedos. Pero entonces, el breve alivio que sintió Sakura desapareció cuando los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron y su mano cayó bruscamente.

En ese momento, Karin ya no pudo sentir su chakra.

- ¿Sasuke? Sasuke, mírame. -la desesperación volvió a apoderarse de ella- No hagas esto, por favor. ¡Abre los ojos! No me hagas esto por favor. ¡Sasuke abre los ojos! Por favor no te vayas. ¡Sasuke no me dejes por favor! Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Sasuke! -no podía ser verdad. Él no podía estar muerto. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro- ¡SASUKE!

Los integrantes de Hebi se estremecieron al escucharla. Eso no podía estar pasando, su líder no podía haber muerto. Habían visto la incansable labor de Sakura para curarlo que parecía imposible que no hubiera sido suficiente. Ahora no podían soportar ver a Sakura destrozada sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. La escena podía partirle el corazón a cualquiera

- Sasuke por favor, no me dejes -suplicó mientras las lágrimas corrían intensamente por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no eran suficientes para describir el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho- No es justo y lo sabes. Me hiciste prometer que nunca me alejaría de ti ¿recuerdas? Después de despedirnos de mi hermano me pediste que te prometiera que siempre iba a estar contigo y dijimos que siempre seríamos tú y yo. No es justo, tú no cumpliste. No puedes dejarme Sasuke... por favor, yo... -el llanto le impidió seguir hablando, sólo repetía el nombre del chico entre sollozos- Sasuke, te amo...

El silencio que reinó en el lugar fue desplazado por un aura de desolación total. Lo único que podía oírse eran los sollozos de Sakura que se estaban haciendo cada vez más débiles. No estaba dispuesta a vivir sin Sasuke, ya no sabía como hacerlo.

Aún cuando se negaba a darlo todo por perdido, no sabía qué más hacer que fuera diferente a llorar y suplicar.

En ese momento, entre el eco de sus sollozos, le pareció escuchar un débil latido y luego otro. Instantáneamente cesó su llanto y se dispuso a escuchar con atención. Si, hay estaban. Parecía imposible, no podía creerlo así que se levantó.

- Suigetsu, ¿pu...puedes escuchar algo? -el chico se arrodilló y puso el oído en el pecho de Sasuke. Entonces sintió como el pecho del pelinegro subía tenuemente

- Si, es débil pero puedo escucharlo -alzó la mirada- ¿Karin? -la chica comprendió, cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos

- Su flujo de chakra es casi nulo pero existe -Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura humedecido por las lágrimas que aún seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Volvió a inclinarse y tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos.

- Eso es. Por favor resiste. -le susurró en el oído- Hazlo por mí, mi amor. Por favor.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que el pulso se intensificara un poco más y luego decidieron trasladarlo a una posada en una pequeña villa a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraban. Juugo cargó al Uchiha mientras Suigetsu ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie pues estaba muy débil debido a la enorme cantidad de chakra que había utilizado para curar a Sasuke. Cuando la ojiverde se levantó, la carta que Kisame le había entregado cayó al piso. Se inclinó para levantarla, miró el sobre por unos segundos y luego lo metió en su bolso. Entonces todos reiniciaron su marcha.

La curiosidad por el contenido se hizo presente en Sakura pero entonces recordó las palabras del shinobi:  
_  
"Son las respuestas que tanto busca..."  
_

* * *

Que homes! Por fin pude dar la 19va entrega del fic XD, en otras palabras... fiuff!

Este es el penultimo capitulo del fic porque este este mucho menos completo u.u

pero psz estare subiendo otra traduccion el sabado de un fic muy bueno que se llama Bad Behavior de Seynee, ya que he andado de freaky tratando de traducir XD

Lo que es muy homes, y el fic esta hermoso, es el fic en donde tarda la relacion de sasusaku para florecer como en estos que he subido XD

Bueno, con respecto a Contrato= amor, bueno, pues, lo dejare asi. Lo estuve pensando mucho y he decidido dejarlo así, de todos modos si esta terminado lo que es el básico, no voy a quitar los otros dos ni agregar :D

En fin, lo mismo para este... uno mas y ya se queda en hiatus... ):

En fin,creo que es todo...

Ah si! FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN PARA TODS :D


	20. Verdad

**_Scene 20: Verdad_**

_Seis semanas después...  
_

_No había razón para creer que las cosas no hubiesen terminado de esa manera. Ahora era literal el hecho de que se encontraba inmerso en una profunda oscuridad. Tal vez después de todo no existía ni el cielo ni el infierno y simplemente era algo etéreo que flotaba en medio de la nada. En realidad él sabía que terminaría así tarde o temprano pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no estaba preparado para ello. Irónico. Esa fue la única palabra que se le podía adjudicar a la situación. Su mente divagó por unos instantes hasta que sintió algo... espera, ¿eso era posible? ¿qué no se suponía que los muertos ya no sentían?... intentó concentrarse nuevamente y si, ahí esta el dolor intenso como si algo gigante hubiese decidido dormir sobre él y además de eso, le pareció escuchar el sonido de aves cantar. Si no estaba muerto, entonces eso significaba que... Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y decidió abrir los ojos...  
_

La luz lo cegó momentáneamente haciéndole más difícil el poder abrir los ojos por completo. Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente lo consiguió. Miró a su alrededor cerrando los ojos de vez en vez mientras intentaba ordenar todas sus ideas. El lugar donde se encontraba era su habitación. Definitivamente todo le dolía y le costó bastante tiempo lograr hacer que su cuerpo volviera a responder a sus órdenes pero lo consiguió. Estaba a punto de intentar sentarse cuando escuchó una voz

- Quédate acostado -Sasuke miró en esa dirección y vio a Suigetsu sentado en el borde de la ventana abierta. Le pareció notar cierto alivio en el rostro del chico cuando lo vio

- ¿Do...dónde está...? -el letargo en el que estaba le impidió terminar la pregunta.

- Si estás preguntando por la muñequita, ella fue a una villa cercana por provisiones y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, Juugo está con ella así que no tienes porque preocuparte más que por descansar -Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo último y antes de que Suigetsu pudiera detenerlo, el Uchiha se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada en el cabezal de la cama- De acuerdo, pero si la muñequita pregunta, me golpeaste porque estaba intentando impedir que lo hicieras.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y luego ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que el pelinegro estuvo seguro de que podía hablar sin titubear, había que conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. De nuevo recorrió la habitación con la mirada, todo parecía igual. Cerró los ojos pero no pudo percibir el aroma de Sakura, cuando los volvió a abrir los enfocó en la ventana abierta y supo que esa era la razón. Miró hacia el exterior y se dio cuenta de que el follaje de los árboles presentaba tonalidades naranjas y rojizas

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? -preguntó centrando su mirada en Suigetsu

- Casi seis semanas. Estuviste muerto por algunos minutos luego de tu encuentro con... -se detuvo de inmediato al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke. Probablemente estaba recordando la batalla. Y sí que lo hacía.

Todos los detalles volvieron a su mente como si fuera un rollo de película que estaba siendo proyectado en el más rápido de los segundos. Entonces sus retrospectivas quedaron interrumpidas cuando sintió dos chakras, que perfectamente conocía, acercándose- Han vuelto -susurró Suigetsu antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sakura y Juugo regresaron luego de permanecer casi mediodía en la villa. Las provisiones se habían acabado así que Juugo le había pedido a Sakura acompañarlo con la esperanza de hacerla tomar un poco de aire pues en las semanas siguientes a su regreso a la fortaleza, la ojiverde no había querido separarse de Sasuke ni un solo momento. Luego de haberle suplicado por un par de horas, finalmente Sakura aceptó ir con él luego de que le prometiera que volverían tan pronto como fuera posible y así sucedió. Prácticamente habían volado para recorrer su camino de regreso a la fortaleza.

Después de cruzar la puerta, ambos se descubrieron las cabezas y vieron a Suigetsu y Karin parados al pie de las escaleras. De inmediato, Sakura notó la expresión en los rostros de los shinobi y algo se agitó en su pecho.

- ¿Sucedió algo Suigetsu? -preguntó la ojiverde. No hubo respuesta de ninguno de los dos por unos instantes lo que hizo que la agitación en su pecho aumentara. Finalmente, Suigetsu respondió.

- Ha despertado...

Sakura no pudo ocultar su impresión. La bolsa que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Entonces se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- Sasuke...

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda. Sakura estaba parada en la puerta con una mano cubriéndole la boca y las lágrimas nublando sus ojos. Supo que había vuelto a la vida al verla. Durante la batalla con Itachi en todo lo que había podido pensar era en ella, en volverla a ver e incluso le dolió el haberla creído perdida al final y ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo. Notó que estaba más delgada de como la recordaba, además podía ver los rastros de cansancio en su rostro.

Finalmente, luego de unos instantes, Sakura se armó de valor y comenzó a avanzar a través de la habitación hasta detenerse junto a la cama, se sentó frente a él y con manos temblorosas recorrió el rostro del pelinegro como si tuviese miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. Sasuke se lo permitió sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba, y él también. Sentir el calor de las manos de Sakura sobre su piel lograron despertarlo casi por completo, haciéndolo sentir vivo de nuevo. Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Ahora ambos sabían que no estaban soñando. El beso que había empezado de manera lenta rápidamente aumentó de intensidad reflejando todo lo que ambos habían mantenido dentro de sus cuerpos. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro, el anhelo de volverse a ver, el miedo que tuvieron de perderse, todo estaba siendo expresado con cada roce que había entre sus labios pero sobre todo, la promesa que los había mantenido unidos a pesar de lo sucedido.

- Creí que te había perdido -susurró Sakura cuando se separaron. Él acercó su rostro hasta que sus frentes chocaron y cerró los ojos mientras ella dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas- Yo creí que...

- Lo sé, Sakura. Lo sé... -respondió antes de volver a besarla. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería porque, contrario a lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, también lo había sentido.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ambos lograron controlarse un poco, Sakura se dispuso a hacerle una revisión médica a Sasuke. Aún cuando el pelinegro en un principio lo consideró innecesario, al final no tuvo más opción que ceder. La ojiverde se concentró en su labor de cambiarle los vendajes en las heridas, más bien quemaduras, que aún no habían sanado del todo mientras que Sasuke la observaba con detenimiento. Ahora que la miraba de cerca, el cansancio en su rostro se hacía más notorio en las pequeñas ojeras que había opacando sus ojos verdes y en la palidez de su rostro.

- Listo. Iré a la cocina a prepararte algo para comer. Debes tener hambre -dijo la chica una vez que terminó su trabajo. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de Sasuke- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Sakura? -preguntó con seriedad. La chica dio un respingo y luego desvió la mirada mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Esa fue su respuesta. Sasuke exhaló profundamente al darse cuenta que había sido por su causa, Sakura volvió a mirarlo y entonces él volvió a besarla con intensidad, no podía decirle palabras de agradecimiento así que sólo podía expresárselo de esa manera. Ella correspondió de inmediato sintiendo como el pelinegro se dejaba caer lentamente sobre la cama. Sakura no quiso lastimarlo así que se recostó a su lado siendo rodeada por sus brazos. Luego de unos instantes se separaron.

- Iré a prepararte algo -susurró haciendo el intento de levantarse. Sasuke se lo impidió

- Eso puede esperar. Por ahora lo más importante es que descanses -la ojiverde abrió la boca para replicar pero Sasuke lo evitó- debes dormir y no te levantarás de esta cama hasta que lo hayas hecho.

Sakura lo miró por un instante y luego esa sonrisa tierna que tanto le encantaba a Sasuke apareció en su rostro mientras asentía. Se quitó las sandalias y luego se metió bajo las sábanas recargando la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo como sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de ella para atraerla más a su cuerpo. Tan sólo unos minutos después, el sueño la venció como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Aquellas seis semanas habían sido las más largas en la vida de Sakura, no pudo dormir, no pudo comer, no pudo pensar. El mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor durante esas semanas en las que sintió lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Sasuke, el sólo pensar en la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver había hecho que la sangre en sus venas se congelara, no podría resistir seguir viviendo si él no estaba ahí. Pero ahora, estando con él se sentía protegida, tranquila y a salvo de nuevo.

Una vez que Sasuke sintió que la respiración de Sakura se había hecho más pausada, se levantó un poco y pudo verla dormir. Para él también había sido una tortura el hecho de pensar que ya no iba a poder verla de nuevo, que pasaría toda una eternidad sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada, sin su aroma. Pero de algún modo había tenido una nueva oportunidad. Cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre el alma le regresó al cuerpo, cuando sintió el calor de sus manos en el rostro pudo volver a respirar y cuando la besó pudo sentir que su corazón volvía a latir. Sin merecerlo había recibido una nueva oportunidad y esta vez agradeció por ello antes de que el sueño también lo venciera.

Al día siguiente, unos ojos verdes se abrieron con pesar. No había descansado así en semanas y ahora se sentía completamente tranquila. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke fija en ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que él estaba ahí, con ella, a salvo. Se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Sasuke correspondió aumentando la intensidad del contacto al aferrarla más a su cuerpo haciendo que cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos pasara desapercibida, incluyendo la falta de aire. Sakura colocó ambas manos en el pecho del pelinegro y en una gran muestra de fuerza de voluntad lo apartó lentamente

- Ahora si iré a traer el desayuno -susurró intentando deshacerse del abrazo de Sasuke. El chico le dio otro beso rápido y finalmente la dejó libre. Sakura tomó un baño rápido y luego salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.  
Instantes más tarde, la puerta se abrió en un par de ocasiones cuando Suigetsu y Karin fueron a ver cómo se encontraba, los dos permanecieron sólo un par de minutos y luego Sasuke volvió a quedar se vio la puerta abrirse pero se sorprendió al ver a Juugo entrar. El chico se quedó recargado en la puerta que se cerró tras él. Luego sólo hubo silencio.

- Bienvenido de nuevo -susurró Juugo alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sasuke- no vuelvas a darnos esa clase de sustos ¿de cuerdo? -Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa

- No prometo nada -Juugo sonrió levemente. Un buen sentido del humor no era común en Sasuke, de hecho no sabía si eso debía ser motivo de alegría o de preocupación. De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación por unos minutos.

- Sasuke, quiero pedirte una disculpa -el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que hice hace dos años, cuando intenté convencerte para que dejaras a Sakura volver a su aldea. Siempre creí que ella merecía algo mejor, que no iba a conseguir ser feliz aquí pero me equivoqué. Nunca volveré a dudar de lo que existe entre ustedes, no después de ver como... -guardó silencio al no estar seguro de que Sasuke debiera saber aquello.

- ¿Después de ver qué? -Juugo inhaló profundo y continuó.

- Después de ver como ella se cayó a pedazos por lo cerca que estuvo de perderte. Jamás había visto algo como eso, Sasuke. Su dolor era algo que nosotros pudimos sentir al estar presentes, verla llorar de esa manera por ti hizo que temblara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Por unos instantes creí que ella moriría ahí junto a ti aunque afortunadamente decidiste quedarte. Juró que de no haberlo hecho hubiera ido a buscarte al otro mundo para golpearte por dejarla -esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa- Las últimas seis semanas han sido duras para todos pero no se compara con lo que ella ha tenido que vivir. Todo este tiempo había estado como un cuerpo sin vida casi no hablaba ni tampoco sonreía, no se apartó de ti ni un solo instante, no quería comer ni dormir -miró a Sasuke y notó la expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro- No quiero hacerte sentir culpable, sólo quiero que sepas que si para Sakura hay un lugar mejor que el estar a tu lado, no sé cual es y la verdad dudo que exista. En verdad espero que me disculpes algún día.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, Juugo. Una parte de mí, una muy pequeña, aún sigue pensando que Sakura debió regresar a la aldea.

Mientras tanto, Sakura observaba el agua de la tetera hervir. Su mano inconscientemente se metió a uno de los bolsillos del vestido que llevaba puesto. El traje era similar al que solía utilizar de niña salvo que era de color negro con detalles rojos. Apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro y luego sacó la mano sosteniendo un pequeño sobre. Era la carta que Kisame le había pedido que le entregara a Sasuke. Lo miró con detenimiento como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas y recordó las palabras del akatsuki _"Son las respuestas que tanto busca"_. Soltó un suspiro, sabía que debía dársela a Sasuke pero no estaba segura de en qué momento hacerlo. Él aún estaba débil y no quería que lo que fuera que estaba escrito en ese trozo de papel lo perturbara. Incluso pensó en leerla primero y luego entregársela pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

- Pensé que ya la habías leído -escuchó a sus espaldas ocasionándole un sobresalto. Se trataba de Karin.

- Eh... yo... no. No quiero ser una entrometida

- Pero tampoco se la has dado -dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina y se sentaba en una silla para seguir mirando a Sakura- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te inquieta? -preguntó mientras tomaba una manzana del plato que había sobre la mesa. La pregunta causó sorpresa en la ojiverde- No es que ahora quiera ser tu amiga ni mucho menos -se apresuró a responder- digamos que... ahora te has ganado un poco mi respeto -Sakura sonrió tenuemente

- En realidad me preocupa lo que diga la carta. Supongo que esperaré un par de días más y luego se la entregaré. Kisame dijo que era importante -no recibió respuesta. Sirvió el té en una taza, lo colocó en una bandeja y salió de la cocina.

Días después, Sakura se encontraba detrás de la puerta de la habitación intentando armarse de valor para entregar el sobre que sostenía entre sus manos. Escuchó un estruendo producto de la tormenta que estaba azotando el bosque aquella noche, probablemente la última del año. Inhaló profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama a punto de exigir que ya lo dejara levantarse cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó una vez que la chica se sentó a su lado. La ojiverde le extendió el sobre- ¿Qué es esto?

- Me lo dio Kisame cuando tu batalla contra Itachi terminó. Dijo que eran las respuestas que tanto buscabas. -Sasuke dio un ligero respingo.

Recuerdos de la pelea regresaron a su mente, la historia que Itachi le había contado sobre la obtención del mangekyou sharingan eterno, sobre Madara Uchiha y su hermano. Tomó el sobre, lo rompió y luego sacó la carta. Sakura pudo notar los ligeros cambios en su expresión conforme avanzaba la lectura. Finalmente arrojó la carta a la vez que se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. Ella quiso detenerlo pero no pudo. Sin poder evitarlo tomó la hoja entre sus manos y aunque no la leyó completa, sólo el principio y el final, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Dejó la carta sobre el buró y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sasuke se encontraba afuera bajo la lluvia con la mirada fija en el bosque. No podía creer lo que había leído, no podía ser posible. De nuevo recordó lo sucedido durante la pelea. _"Las cosas no siempre son como creemos, Sasuke"_ le había dicho su hermano cuando aplicó un genjutsu sobre él. Le había dicho a grandes rasgos la situación que había entre el clan y el consejo de la aldea pero no había querido creerle. Recordó lo que había sucedido al final de la batalla, cuando creyó que Itachi lo mataría y sólo había hecho ese gesto que hacía cuando eran niños. _"Lo siento, hermanito"_. Ese había sido el susurro que en aquel momento le había parecido ininteligible.

- Sasuke... -escuchó a Sakura a sus espaldas. No se giró para mirarla. No podía hacerlo.

- Soy un asesino -susurró luego de unos minutos- Yo soy un asesino, Sakura. -la ojiverde se colocó frente a él.

- No digas eso...

- Eso es lo que soy. Soy un asesino. Mi... mi hermano fue un héroe, siempre leal a la aldea y yo -apretó los puños con fuerza mientras agachaba la mirada. Todo aquel tiempo en el que había sentido que su hermano era el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra había estado equivocado.

- No Sasuke. Escúchame -ordenó tomando el rostro del chico en sus manos- Escucha muy bien. Tú no eres un asesino ¿quedó claro? -Sasuke abrió la palma de su mano y la miró fijamente

- Mis manos están manchadas de sangre. Todo lo que puedo ver es sangre en ellas

- ¡No es verdad! -respondió tomando la mano de él- Yo no lo veo. Tú no pudiste haber imaginado que era lo que tu hermano estaba pensando. Esto no es tu culpa ¿me escuchaste? No-es-tu-culpa. Y tú no eres un asesino. No puedo imaginar como debes de estarte sintiendo en estos momentos pero escúchame muy bien. Tú no eres un asesino. Porque los asesinos no sienten nada cuando matan, y tú si lo estás sintiendo...

Sasuke la miró fijamente y luego se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo haciendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo. Ahora el dolor que sentía le estaba impidiendo mantenerse en pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No veo la sangre en tus manos porque tampoco veo a un asesino -se separó un poco y miró fijamente a Sasuke- ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? Veo a un gran shinobi, veo a un hombre que ha soportado la peor carga que puede soportar alguien, veo a un hombre que eligió la soledad por proteger a las personas más importantes para él, veo al hombre que amo, con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días y también... también veo la esperanza que tu hermano vio en ti. No veo a un asesino, en absoluto. Sólo te veo a ti, Sasuke. Sólo a ti.

Ambos se quedaron bajo la lluvia abrazados hasta que finalmente el cielo nocturno se aclaró. Cuando volvieron a la fortaleza, se cambiaron de ropa y luego se acostaron para dormir. Por más que lo intentó, Sasuke no consiguió que el sueño lo venciera, todo seguía dando vueltas en su mente confundiéndolo cada vez más. En mitad de la noche Sakura se acercó más a él y el pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza teniendo miedo a perderla. Ella era lo único que había podido sacarlo de la oscuridad y la soledad que fue su vida, fue lo único por lo que él regresó de la muerte y era lo único que había podido mantenerlo en pie justo en ese momento en el que todo lo que siempre había creído se había desvanecido dejándole sólo una verdad que jamás se había imaginado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura despertó notó que Sasuke no estaba en la cama. Se levantó de golpe y luego de mirar a su alrededor, lo vio sentado en el borde de la ventana. De inmediato recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al ver que ella había despertado, Sasuke dejó la ventana y fue a sentarse a su lado sobre la cama. Ella supo al instante que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, su rostro lucía cansado y su mirada reflejaba la tristeza más profunda que ella alguna vez imaginó. Con el dorso del dedo índice acarició la mejilla del chico deseando poder quitarle ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo en ese momento.

- Quisiera poder... -no terminó. Sasuke la besó con intensidad acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Sakura correspondió esperando poder hacer algo más por él. Aquel beso estaba cargado de dolor, de tristeza, de miedo. Tantos sentimientos que ella desearía poder borrar para brindarle la tranquilidad que sabía que él tanto necesitaba.

Minutos después, mientras Sakura tomaba un baño, él no pudo evitar releer la carta que aún permanecía sobre el buró, las últimas palabras de su hermano...

_Sasuke:  
_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que nuestra batalla por fin se llevó a cabo y que todo salió como lo había planeado. Escribo esto para darte la explicación que mereces y que supongo que no pude darte en medio de nuestro encuentro. No pienso excusarme ni tampoco pedirte perdón por lo que he hecho porque estoy totalmente convencido de que cada cosa fue importante para llegar al punto en el ahora estás. Sin embargo, me veo en la necesidad de explicarte lo que sucedió aquel día en el que tu mundo y el mío cambiaron para siempre.  
_

_Supongo que a estas alturas, debes de estar consciente de la difícil situación en la que el clan se encontraba en aquellos años. Nuestro padre estaba a la búsqueda de un poder que no le correspondía y no porque no fuera capaz de manejarlo sino porque los objetivos que lo motivaban no eran los correctos. El clan Uchiha siempre había sido movido por el ansia de poder y fuerza que incluso sobrepasaban en ocasiones el amor entre las familias. Madara Uchiha fue ejemplo de ello y espero haberte contado lo que sucedió entre él y su hermano, de no haber sido así lo único que debes saber es que ningún poder vale tanto la pena como para tomar la vida de alguien más, al menos no lo fue para mí. _

_Nuestro clan era un grupo en decadencia gracias a aquellas motivaciones que podían llegar a considerarse como atroces.  
_

_A diferencia de ti hermanito, yo supe lo que son los horrores de las guerras sin sentido, la sangre de inocentes derramada y la soledad, el caos y el dolor que les seguían al final. Yo los viví y no quería eso para ti. Más allá de mi lealtad a Konoha, esa fue mi mayor motivación. Tú.  
_

_El día en el que recibí la orden de asesinar al clan lo dudé por mucho tiempo, Sasuke. Me dolió tanto el sólo pensar que debía hacerlo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Pensé en nuestra madre, en los amigos y conocidos que teníamos, en toda la gente que tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con las disposiciones de papá y también pensé en ti. Al final del período que me dieron para prepararme supe que no podía hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza ni el coraje para arrancarle la vida a todas esas personas. Pero tampoco podía negar la responsabilidad que había sido puesta en mí, no podía huir así que lo único que me quedó por hacer fue vender mi alma.  
_

_Siempre supe que Madara Uchiha estaba vivo así que fui a buscarlo. Lo convencí para que me ayudara con la tarea que el consejo de la aldea me había asignado, me excusé en que así él podría vengarse de aquel clan que le había dado la espalda hacía tanto tiempo y él aceptó. A cambio, yo accedí a dejar la aldea y unirme a akatsuki. Así fue como llegó aquel día y aunque debo decir que sólo fui capaz de asesinar a nuestro padre por lo que le había al clan y a nuestra familia, me siento responsable por cada una de las muertes que sucedieron aquel día. Cada uno de los rostros de todas aquellas personas que conocí siguen grabados en mi memoria y tengo el presentimiento que lo estarán eternamente.  
_

_Ahora tal vez te preguntes por qué no moriste tú aquel día. Bien, la razón es simple Sasuke... tú eres mi esperanza. Cuando recibí la orden de acabar con el clan exigí que tú quedaras con vida, no por no haber tenido el valor de asesinarte sino porque vi esperanza en tus ojos. Al verte entrenar con nuestro padre había cierta luz en ti que me hizo creer en la posibilidad de un cambio, un renacimiento y esa fue la mayor motivación pero cuando te vi aquella noche supe que aún te faltaba mucho por crecer, por madurar y también sabía que mi tiempo en este mundo estaba siendo limitado así que tenía que presionarte, obligarte a crecer. Y fue eso lo que exactamente hice.  
_

_El camino que te obligué a seguir fue uno lleno de odio, rencor y sed de venganza porque tenía que ser uno que pudieras alcanzar rápido. He seguido tus pasos todos estos años, hermanito. Te he visto crecer, te he visto madurar y esforzarte tanto para poder algún día asesinarme. La última vez que estuve en Konoha había tenido la esperanza de que tal vez el tiempo había llegado pero me equivoqué. Habías forjado lazos con tus compañeros de equipo que estoy seguro que son inquebrantables pero que también te estaban alejando de este propósito así que nuevamente tuve que presionarte.  
_

_Finalmente mi deseo se cumplió. Morí por tu mano y eso no puede hacer más que hacerme sentir sumamente orgulloso de ti. Pero ahora tengo uno nuevo y ese verte restaurar el clan Uchiha, pero uno totalmente distinto, uno en el que se puedan evitar los errores que nosotros cometimos en el pasado. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo, eres el más indicado para ello, tienes la fuerza pero también el intelecto para hacer que funcione.  
_

_No tengo derecho de pedirte perdón por haberte orillado a seguir todo este tormentoso camino, incluyendo el haberme matado. No lo merezco. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hermanito, no por ser un miembro del clan o por el gran shinobi en el que te has convertido sino por ser mi hermano. Me has superado y eso es lo mejor que ha podido sucederme. Espero que con esto comprendas que no fui el monstruo que tú pensaste pero tampoco quiero que te sientas mal por lo sucedido. Ese fue el camino que elegí y espero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí. Lo único y último que voy a pedirte es que vuelvas a Konoha como el héroe que eres.  
_

_Vive, crece, esfuérzate, lucha pero sobretodo encuentra la paz que una vez te robé e intenta ser feliz...  
_

_ITACHI_

_

* * *

_

Aww, estes el "wanna-be-finale" porque la autora original lo dejo hasta aqui u.u

_Pero psz, bueh... no puedo hacer nada :/ Ya trate de contactarla por msn, y con si prima pero psz ni rastro de su existencia, se esfumo del Internet u.u_

_Pero buenooo, hay mas historias homies, asi que no hay tanta desolacion (:_

_Seguire subiendo las otras dos: Of broken hallelujah's and healing hearts & Bad Behaviour (:_

_Denle una oportunidad :D _


End file.
